


Mesmerised

by indexbeam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexbeam/pseuds/indexbeam
Summary: Harry and Louis are both 17 and go to the same high school, and that's about all they have in common.Harry is a rich, 'posh' boy who's mum is the schools biggest financial funder. He is popular, has lots of friends and is allowed to park his car with the teachers' ones.Louis on the other hand isn't well off, he is called a chav by many people. He is also well liked though, having a supportive family and friend network and loves to play footie. But is covered in tattoos and has a rather bad smoking habit for someone who is just 17.Until one school morning, the two have never spoken. Fast forward to Louis calling the teacher out for punishing his lateness but not 'posh boy' Harry, which ends up in them spending time together in a classroom. Throughout the next few months the pair keep bumping into each other, and although Harry hates to admit it he becomes rather mesmerised by his new enemy's bright blue eyes.





	1. Cp 1

Beep beep beep beep

The annoying noise ripped harry from his slumber. Glancing over at his phone he noticed the time…8:30.

Fuck

He had to be in class in half an hour. Jumping out of bed he grabbed his phone and walked over to his dresser. He gathered together a half decent outfit and headed to his en-suite.

The water spurted out of the shower head, hot steam already filling the room before Harry had even gotten in.

He loved showers, he hated having rushed ones though. After five minutes of getting shampoo in his eyes he was done. After towelling dry both his body and hair he sprayed on his deodorant and attempted to style his hair, before leaving it to go its messy way.

Black, sinfully skinny jeans were pulled on and a loose, slightly see-through, white t-shirt was added. After the addition of some black Chelsea boots and a navy hoodie Harry was ready to go.

He ran down the stairs, grabbed some fruit for breakfast and filled up his bottle of water before chucking it in his school bag.

“Harry darling, you’re going to be late if you don’t leave now” His mum called from another downstairs room.

After a quick search he found her in the lounge, ironing a shirt for work, he gave her a quick cuddle before saying “Yeh mum, I’ll see you later. Hope work goes well today” Flashing her a sweet smile before heading out the room.

He grabbed his car keys, his bag and his wallet before heading out the door. Unlocking the car, he jumped in the driver’s seat and started up the engine.

The drive to his school was only 10 minutes away and it was now…8:50.

‘Perfect’ he thought, he should make it in time.

 

The journey was uneventful, a bit busier than normal as there was more traffic but he got to his school only a few minutes late. He drove into the school grounds and buzzed the intercom.

“Hello, its Harry Styles.” He said

“Are you a student?” an unfamiliar female voice asked on the other end.

“Yes…”

“Well then you’re in the wrong place, son. You need to go to the student car park.” The woman spoke condescendingly.

“Actually, I have permission to park with the staff...my mums Anne” Harry spoke before being cut off.

“Ooh, I’m so sorry, I’m new. I’ll open the gate now” The woman said apologetically.

Harry drove through the gates, he pulled into his spot in the car park before shutting off the engine and jumping out the car.

Grabbing his bag from the car he headed towards the main hall where assembly was due to start any minute. He opened the door to the hall before hearing a shout…

“How come rich kid gets away with being late, huh this is bullshit.”

Harry spun on his heels, letting the door shut, and looked over at the source of the shouting.

A chav by the looks of it with one of his favourite teachers, Mrs Potter.

Not one to shy away he walked over to the pair. “Excuse me? I have a name you know” Harry tutted at the fellow pupil.

“I know that, I just prefer not to use it, you’re not all that special you know, just because mummy has the money to keep this school afloat.”

Harry examined the pupil, he was dressed in adidas track pants, with a loose black t-shirt which had some logo on he didn’t recognise, tattoos poking out everywhere. How did he even get those tattoos, he can’t have been 18 yet. The boy stunk of smoke, mixed with cheap smelling aftershave.

“Well, I’m sorry you’re clearly resentful of me. And that I’ve somehow made a name for myself with people I don’t know so…why don’t you spend more time worrying about the presentation of yourself than me.” Harry spoke back, rather impressed with what he came up with on the spot he turned to head back to the hall.

“The presentation of myself. Mate get a grip…you’re not all that either”

“Louis! Stop that” Mrs Potter demanded. “You too Harry, you shouldn’t have come over”

Harry nodded, but repeated the guy’s name in his head, Louis. He’d remember that.

“Can you two come with me please” Mrs Potter spoke and turned on her heels, clipping away down the corridor.

After a short walk they were sent into an empty classroom. Mrs Potter sat them at opposite sides of the room, before she spoke again.

“I want you two to sit and write a letter of apology to each other and the headteacher…I have to leave you to set up my classroom, but I’ll check in on you, so no more arguing please.” Mrs Potter smiled softly before exiting the room.

Harry quickly wrote an apologetic letter to the headteacher, one of his mum’s best friends.

                              _Mrs Swan_

_My greatest apologies that I was late to school today, it will not happen again._

_Furthermore, I apologise for rising to a fellow pupil of mine, Louis, and arguing back with him. I am disappointed I let myself get annoyed._

_Apologies again and best wishes_

_Harry Styles_

He didn’t bother writing on the letter to louis but after a few moments’ louis stood and headed over to him. Louis walked right up to in front of his desk, squatted down so he was at Harry’s height before placing a letter down in front of Harry.

“Read it.” Louis barked out, glaring at Harry with a quite intimidating look.

               _Harry,_

_Sorry you think you’re entitled to everything because your mummy has money, maybe this will help you learn that’s not the real world._

_Louis_

After reading it Harry simply glared up at Louis.

“Very mature, Louis.” Harry grunted, leaning back in his seat.

“I’m right though aren’t I?” Louis smirked rising back to his feet. “You think you’re so special…parking in a special place because you don’t dare park your expensive car next to our ‘peasant’ cars.”

“How do you even know I park somewhere different? Not that that’s the reason anyway…” Harry retorted.

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out, I’ve been held in the office plenty of times when you’re buzzing yourself in, needed the special treatment. Sorry but you’re a bit pathetic mate.” Louis snarled.

Harry pushed up on his arms, so he was now standing, feeling more in charge now he was taller than the other boy.

“I’m not your mate, call me stuck up all you like but we both know you’re just jealous. You scream working class chav to me, and you certainly live up to the stereotype…now stop acting like you run this classroom like you do your council estate.” Harry tutted out. He was proud of the insults he came up with, albeit they were rather low blows.

“Wow, you’re gonna wish you never said that mate, you fucking twa…” before louis could finish the classroom door swung open and a Mrs Potter was back in the classroom.

“What is going on in here?” Mrs Potter scowled.

“Oh, I was just giving Harry his apology letter from me…he hasn’t written mine yet, think he was preoccupied with his letter for the headteacher” Louis quickly made up on the spot, oozing the experience of worming his way out of situations like these.

“Harry is this true?” Mrs Potter asked, Harry simply replied with a frantic nod, “Ok, well Harry get on writing your letter to Louis, we don’t have long till first period begins” she added, before she spun on her heels and was out of the classroom before he could respond.

“Thanks” Harry muttered.

“What was that?” Louis retorted.

“I said thanks…” Harry started before noticing Louis rolling his eyes “For real, you covered for us”

 

“Yeh well if I didn’t I’d get myself in more shit. Now think you have a letter to be writing me” Louis smirked and walked away back to his desk.

Harry decided to go along with it, he may as well write a quick letter to him to avoid any more drama.

 

               _Louis,_

_I’m sorry for our mix up today_

_Harry_

Harry thought that that would be adequate, he wasn’t sorry, Louis was being a twat. He checked his watch and saw that there was only 7 more minutes till the bell would ring. He pulled his phone out of his tight front pocket. He saw a few texts from a group chat he was in with his mates.

               Payne: This assembly is bullshittttt, any one fancy a drink tonight?

               Tim: Isn’t it shit, I can’t tonight mate got football practice.

               Billy: Aye, I can’t either ☹ how about we have a party this Friday? Haha

               Payne: That’s a good shout! Who’s house? Mine got trashed last time so my mum probably wouldn’t let me

Harry quickly typed out a message.

               Harry: I could ask my mum if you like? She’s away this weekend anyway with my sister

Within seconds responses came through.

               Tim: that would be awesome mate, you have the best house anyway haha

               Payne: Sweet, we can do BYOB so you don’t have to provide it of course

               Tim: Ooh there’s a lad at my football that’s often smoking weed I can ask him to get some for us haha

Harry chuckles louder than he expected at that, earning a glare from Louis

               Harry: Yesss, that sounds good haha

Suddenly noise started playing from his phone, a friend of theirs on the chat called Lucas sent a video. He goes to a different school to Harry and most of his friends, and they start school a little later on in the morning.

               “Lads, I’m so up for this party. My fucking car isn’t starting” Lucas’ loud voice booms into the video, where he shows him trying to get his car to start. “Any chance you could nip to pick me up after school Harry, my mums going to drop me there but shes working late.”

Harry found it rather annoying that Lucas insists on recording most things, he could have simply put that in a text.

“His voice is so annoying, posh twat” Louis mutters from the other side of the room.

Harry doesn’t respond to Louis but takes a second to think before replying to Lucas.

               Harry: Sure, I’ll come get you. What time do you finish again?

Another video comes through soon after, but this time its sent privately to Harry and not on the group chat.

               “Cheers haz…” Lucas’ voice raspier this time. “…we finish at 4, how about I walk and meet you at the back gates then we can maybe go back to yours again like last week, it was re…” Harry quickly pauses the video. He can feel his heart pounding faster, hoping that Louis hasn’t noticed where the sentence of Lucas’ was probably heading.

A text also comes through on the group from Lucas, probably to not look suspicious, simply reading:

               Lucas: 4 😊

“You let that guy come over to your house, isn’t he capable of typing out a text like a normal person. Honestly you rich folk are a strange bunch.” Louis retorts.

“I can have whoever I want over to my house.” Harry snaps back.

“Sorry…hazzz” Louis drags out the z sound just like Lucas does. He must have picked up on it.

“Don’t call me that” Harry says angrily.

Louis just smirks and laughs at him. “Well where’s my apology letter then?” he then asks.

Harry watches Louis rise to his feet once more, and stride across the room till he is at Harry’s desk, he pushes himself up so he is sitting on the desk, one space along from where Harry’s stuff is on the table.

Harry grunts and hands over the slip. It takes Louis less than two seconds to read the apology note, as it is rather short.

“Wow, you literary genius.” Louis laughs, before chucking it on the floor.

Mrs Potter enters the room at that exact moment.

“Whoops clumsy me” Louis quickly says, before jumping off the table and bending over to pick up the paper, pretending it wasn’t on purpose.

Harry watched Louis’ t-shirt rise as he bends, noticing a chunk of tan skin now on display. Another tattoo poking out from his boxer line, Harry can’t quite make out what the tattoo is, it looks like a decent size though. Harry quickly snaps his gaze away from louis and up to the teacher.

“Right guys that’s you done here, there’s only a couple minutes until the bell so please get promptly to your first classroom.”  
  
Harry and Louis both quickly grab their things, handing their leaders for the head teacher to Mrs Potter on the way out. Harry watches Louis stride off quickly and head outside before pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, it didn’t look like he was in a rush to get to his first class.


	2. Chapter 2

The school morning passes by pretty quickly, and before he knows it its lunch time. He meets up with his friends and they sit on a rather large table in the lunch hall.

“Harry mate, heard you had to sit with some chav this morning because you were late to assembly and he had a go at you in the corridor.” His friend Liam said as harry sat down at the table.

“Yeh, he was an interesting character to say the least.” Harry laughed. “so, plans for this weekend, I was thinking if my mum says yeh, which she probably will, we should start around 8?”

“I think that sounds good. Shall we just invite everyone we like again?” Tim added.

“Yeh why not, Liam’s the other week was fun because there were so many people there” Harry pointed out.

“Awesome. Mate I can’t wait for it now.” Liam laughed.

“I’m thinking if it’s a nice night I may have it mostly in the garden, less places to wreck” Harry added, earning a laugh from his friend group.

 

Before Harry knew it, it was the end of the school day. He packed up his things from his last lesson and began to head through the school to his car. He had half an hour until he agreed to pick Lucas up and it was only a ten-minute drive away, so Harry was in no rush. He pushed open the heavy, cold door that led him outside towards the direction of the car park. This part of school was pretty dead even when everyone had just been let out, as they were either going in the direction of the main gates or to the student carpark. Harry began to slowly walk when he heard a familiar voice, a one he had just been exposed to earlier today.

“I’m sorry Lots I can’t pick you up from your friends later in busy tonight remember….Yeh ok… well I’ll be home in an hour or so…no don’t go in my room to borrow mine, surely mum has a charger lying around the place” Harry listens as the boy from earlier today, Louis, speaks into his phone. If his thick accent wasn’t so distinctive Harry would have thought this was a different person. He was so calm and collected, he was speaking sweetly to whoever it was on the other end, a sibling Harry was assuming.

“Hey posh boy, didn’t your mum teach you eavesdropping is rude” Louis shouted from behind him, back to the familiar tone from this morning.

Harry quickly snapped his head around, trying to pretend he had no idea Louis was even there. “What?” Harry said quizzingly to Louis.

He watched Louis laugh and shake his head, whilst slipping his phone into his pocket. “You’re a fucking tower mate, surely your long legs make you walk faster than you just were…so you must have been going slowly to listen in on my phone call” Louis smirked at him.

“Actually, I’ll have you know I’m walking slow to spread my time out more, I have half an hour before I need to be somewhere.” Harry tutted back at Louis.

“Yeh sure, posh boy” Louis said slyly, pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one up.

“Why are you even back here anyway, no ones ever here” Harry questions him.

“Less teachers around to tell me off for this” Louis says motioning to his cig. “and my sister called”

Harry rolled his eyes at the cigarettes comment, he hates when people smoke tobacco, it stinks and is really bad for you.

“Okay” Harry simply retorted back to Louis, before spinning on his heels and heading towards the carpark his car was in.

“You know, you really look so stuck up heading to your expensive car in your special car park, dunno how you even have friends, mate.” Louis shouted out, laughing at him.

“My car was a present, and yes its expensive so my mum doesn’t want it to get scratched or keyed, if I park my shiny new car in the student car park some one like you is probably going to take out this jealousy you appear to have towards me out on my car.” Harry angrily said back to the boy, who was walking towards him.

“No one cares enough to ruin your property, mate. Its just laughable that you think that.” Louis chuckled again, each time he laughs at Harry it makes Harry angrier.

“Just stop going on about it, I know you’re trying to rile me up, probably wanting me to trying fight you so that I end up looking bad and getting told off.” Harry tutted back at him.

“I don’t want you to fight me, it wouldn’t be fair on you, you’d lose in seconds.” Louis said whilst walking right up to Harry’s face, still with cigarette in hand. He’s only centimetres away from Harry when he adds “you may have the money pal, but you couldn’t stand up for yourself if you ever had to fight someone, you’d probably run off crying.” Louis said harshly, the stench of smoke wafting into Harry’s nose. He felt rather intimidated of how close Louis was to him right now, and that he was probably right about him being unable to fight anyone, but he didn’t want Louis to know this.

So, he shoved him backwards with all his strength, making the shorter boy stumble a lot. Louis managed to stable himself before he fell over, though he looked shocked that Harry had actually pushed him.

“Mr Styles! Mr Tomlinson! Stop that” A teacher shouted from the doorway. Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.

“That all you got?” Louis mocked.

“You’re not worth it” Harry simply spoke, before quickly heading to his car.

 

Ten minutes later he pulled up behind Lucas’ school, only a couple minutes early. Harry replied to a few texts then opened Instagram. He quickly typed into the search bar ‘louis tomlinson’ and instantly he found what he was looking for. He clicked on this first search result @louist91

 

” 

 

Harry quickly looked through the profile. He wasn’t wanting to follow the boy but wanted to check out what he was like. The most recent photo was on of Louis sat on the ground in a hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, next to a packet of cigarettes. ‘This boy was obsessed with cigs’ he thought, though he zoomed in on louis’ face. He was looking up at the camera, but his face was rather emotionless, red eyes from the camera flash. Harry scrolled down to the next photo, a picture of a football and his feet, he was shocked that louis had the ability to 'maintain a hobby. The next photo was a group shot of louis and some friends, they were outside at night. Harry was surprised they didn’t look quite a chavvy as usual. The next photo of Louis made Harry stop. It was a selfie of Louis in a car, blue tracksuit and cap on, again with an emotionless expression but the boy’s eyes shun bright blue. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat for a second, thinking how nice his eyes were. Before he had the chance to look through more photos the passenger door swung open and Lucas slid inside his car. Harry quickly clicked back to his home page and locked his phone, shoving it in his pocket.

“Thanks for picking me up Haz” Lucas smiled at him.

“No problem” Harry said softly, turning on his engine.

“So back to your place again?” Lucas questioned, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Sure” Harry smirked, trying to get his mind off of Louis. “Though I’m going for a run later on with Liam, so you can only stay a couple of hours” Harry added.

“That’s cool” Lucas laughed, turning on Harry’s car radio.

 

 

 


	3. Cp 3

 

Harry was laying on his large, king sized bed, Lucas lounging across the bottom section of the bed with one of Harry’s cats cuddled up beside him.

“You looked really good today, Harry” Lucas almost whispered.

“Thanks man” Harry smiled at him.

“For real, its so confusing for me, I’ve always only liked girls until well…you” Lucas spoke softly.

“Aw Lucas, I remember my first crush on a guy, it is confusing to start with” Harry said, trying to be supportive for Lucas.

“So how come no one knows?” Lucas asked Harry.

“What?” Harry asked back, confused by the question.

“If you’ve liked guys before me, how come no one knows? I mean you must be atleast bi, so why wouldn’t you have told someone?” Lucas asked.

“Oh well…it’s no one else’s business I suppose.” Harry replied, getting a little annoyed at the questions.

“That’s true, don’t worry I’m not going to ever tell anyone anyway” Lucas chuckled. “Mills would kill me” Lucas laughed harder.

“Yeh, best to not let your girl know about what we do from time to time” Harry smirked.

“Time to time?” Lucas smacked Harry’s leg. “Nah for real though, I know this is just a little bit of fun here and there, I’m not gonna fall for the Harry spell that every girl you meet seems to fall into” Lucas says throwing his head back.

Harry thought Lucas was attractive, and to be honest he’s always been more interested in men than women so when Lucas got drunk a few months ago and confessed his liking for Harry he couldn’t help but act on it. But he knows Lucas isn’t a viable long-term option.

There was suddenly a knock on his bedroom door.

“Harry darling, Liam is downstairs waiting for you, for your run” His mum shouted through the door.

“Okay…erm give me one-minute mum” Harry said, frantically jumping up from his bed and pulling on his t-shirt from earlier before heading over to his chest of drawers and pulling on his bright yellow running shorts. He saw Lucas frantically do the same thing, pulling back on the clothes he came over in.

“Sorry” Harry whispered to Lucas. “He’s early”

"Its ok" Lucas smiled, before leaning forward and planting the quickest peck on Harry's mouth.

Once the pair were dressed and Harry had put on his running shoes, they headed out of his room and down the stairs.

“Oh hi Lucas, I didn’t realise you were over” Harry’s mum looking confessed for a few seconds before settling her face into a sweet smile.

“Hey Anne” Lucas smiled to her.

“Sorry mum, his car broke down this morning, so I gave him a lift.” Harry added.

“Oh sweetie, would you like me to drop you home whilst Harry goes off on his run?” His mum asked Lucas.

“No I’m okay, but thank you very much for the offer” Lucas smiled widely at Anne, slinging his arm round Harry’s shoulder he added “this ones already done enough for me today, cant have his lovely mum giving me favours to” Lucas sweetly says, though Harry thinks he hears a hint of innuendo is his voice.

The pair head out the front door, to meet Liam.  
  
“You ready for the run of your life?” Liam asked him as soon as Harry has opened the front door.

Harry laughs “Yeh lets do this” He says smirking to Liam. “See you later, Lucas” Harry says before him and Liam are suddenly off running down the street leaving Lucas standing alone in the doorway. 

 

 

Once he’s home, showered and changed, Harry plopped himself down on the sofa next to where his mum is sitting.

“Hey mum” Harry says, placing his head on his mum’s shoulder briefly.

“I know that tone” His mum laughs “What do you want?”

“Could I have a party here on Friday night? When you and gem go away for the weekend?” Harry asks sweetly, smiling at his mum.

“Yes okay, but it’s the same as I say every time…you do not let your friends ruin my house Harry or you’re not allowed to have another one” Anne says firmly.

“Thanks mum” Harry smiled “you looking forward to your weekend with her?” Harry asked.

“Yeh, really looking forward to it. Will be nice to have a break away from work at a spa” She chuckled.

 

 

After watching a couple of episodes of Orange is the New Black on Netflix in his room, Harry had an overwhelming urge to check out someone’s Instagram again. And so he typed @louist91 into his search bar once more. From Harry’s brief encounters with the boy today he didn’t like very much at all, so he was unsure as to why he wanted to search through his Instagram. Probably just that old saying keep your friends close but your enemies closer. ‘Yeh that must be it’ Harry thought.

From his little stalking session, he learnt Louis had lots of siblings, was a very keen footballer and got his first tattoo when he was only 15.

‘How is that even possible’ Harry thought to himself. They weren’t even legally old enough now, let alone two years ago. The first tattoo of his was stick man on his arm, in his comment he thanked ‘Zayn’s cousin’ for it, so it probably wasn’t a professional artist.

A text from Tim came through on their group chat and so he decided to leave his Instagram stalking for now.

               Tim: The lad from footie said he could hook us up with some weed for the party Friday, though he can only give us it on Thursday night and I’m busy then, can someone else meet him maybe                 to get it?

               Harry: I could probably, whereabouts and what time?

               Tim: Awesome thanks harry! Will I send you his contact, so you can arrange it with him?

               Harry: Sure

Harry clicked on the number time sent and he wrote out a quick message

               Hey its Tim’s friend, I’m free around 8 on Thursday for the exchange if that works for you? Let me know where 😊

A few minutes later a reply came through

               Hi Mate, I can do 8. You live near where Tim plays footie?

              

               Nah I don’t, but I can drive near there? I know where it is.

 

              Yeh sounds good. Just meet me on that field at 8.

 

              Awesome, see you then.

 

Harry opened the group chat again.

               Harry: That’s me arranged to meet up with your footie mate

               Tim: Thanks man

               Payne: Woo, makes me more excited for Friday haha

               Billy: Yay I can’t wait now haha

               Lucas: :D :D

Harry spent the rest of the night relaxing, doing some weights and then choosing an outfit for tomorrow at school, he wanted to make sure he looked extra good.

 

 

That all too familiar beeping noise ripped Harry again from his slumber the next morning. Though this time it was only 7:30. Harry spent longer than useful getting ready today. He hair sprayed his hair into the perfect quiff, before pulling on his loose white button up shirt (making sure that quite a few buttons were undone, exposing some of his chest) and another pair of super skinny black ripped jeans. He sprays a lot of cologne on himself and applies his favourite moisturiser softly over his face. He flashes himself a look in the mirror and is rather happy with what he sees.

After grabbing some food and a cup of tea, he pops his Chelsea boots only and grabs his car keys before bumping into Gemma as he’s about to walk out of the door.

“Hey bro” she sing songs “I’ve hardly seen you recently, heard you were having a party on Friday” she laughs

“Something like that” harry laughs back.

“I’ll tell you what bro, you have a much better social life than me when I was your age” she laughs again, patting Harry on the back.

“Nah you always had friends over too” Harry remarked. “sorry to cut this short Gem but I have run, can’t be late two days in a row” he chuckles, rolling his eyes.

“Fair enough” she smiles sweetly at him. “hey haz, could we hang out tonight maybe? Watch a film or something, get sweeties like old times” she asked, Harry senses that something is getting her down.

“Of course, I’ll pick some up on my way in tonight” Harry smiles at her, pulling her into a quick cuddle. “See you later, Gem.” Harry says, before heading out of the front door.

 

Harry’s drive to school is pretty uneventful today, the liveliest part is when he encounters a rather shit driver. When he pulls up at the school gate intercom, he feels a bit embarrassed about the parking situation for the first time.

  
“Hello” a voice speaks from the intercom.

“Hello, its Harry Styles” Harry simply says, trying to shake the feeling of awkwardness.

“Gates opening Mr Styles, have a great day” the sweet female voice speaks.

Driving towards the staff car park, he hoped this morning was better than yesterday’s.


	4. Cp 4

Harry hopped out of his car once it was parked, seconds after doing so he heard the all too familiar voice.

“Wow posh boy, the brand-new range rover, I see why you want to keep that thing under lock and key.” Louis shouted out at him.

Harry spun around to see Louis a few meters away from him, on the outside of the car park fence, with a large group of his friends. There was around 12 of them, all dressed like Louis in tracksuits and caps. He started to feel intimidated but quickly noticed Louis’ friends weren’t too interested in what Louis was saying to him.

“Please get a new insult Louis, I’ve known of you less than a day and I’m already bored of it” Harry threw back.

“Oh shut up Styles” Louis quickly retorted, but he noticed the boy trying to hide a smile. And with that Louis and his group were off into the school. Harry watched Louis messing around, jumping on the back of a friend of his, pushing another one playfully. Gosh he seemed really irritating to be around.

 

Harry quickly headed to his form room, before sitting down at his usual table. For once he was the first one of his friends there, but his teacher and a few other classmates were present already.

“Mr Styles” His form teacher Mr Corden said before adding “I got told of your mix up with a Mr Tomlinson yesterday”  
  
“Yeh sorry, I was running late to school so I rose to his rude comments. It won’t happen again” Harry said, smiling at the teacher.

“I certainly would hope so, though I heard another teacher say they saw the pair of you almost fighting on the way out of school yesterday” Mr Corden said, a slight look of disappointment in his eyes.

“Yeh, I really disappointed myself with that.” Harry said looking down at the table.

“Between you and I Harry, don’t beat yourself up about it. I teach Louis drama and its fair to say he’s quite a handful and loves to wind people up.” Mr Corden said patting Harry on the back.

“Thanks sir, that’s good to know” Harry smiles.

In the next few minutes his friends Billy, Liv and Hannah are walking through the door and sitting with him.

“Harryyy” Liv chimed, we missed you in assembly yesterday. “I cant wait for your party this weekend” she added, resting her head softly on Harry’s shoulder for a couple of seconds.

“Thanks Liv, I’m looking forward to it too” Harry smiled back at her.

“Jess” Hannah shouted across the classroom “Party at Harry’s on Friday night, let your group all know”

Harry hardly knew Jess or her so called ‘group’, but the more the merrier right.

“Brilliant I can’t wait” Jess smiled directly at Harry.

 

Harry tried to keep his head down and work properly for most of the day, though everyone wanted to talk about his party this weekend. It was forth period currently, the one just after lunch and he was in French class.

“Can someone take this down to the office please?” His teacher asked.

“I don’t mind going” Harry offered, he hated French and would like to have a break.

“Thank you Harry, can you ask for 40 photocopies of it please”

“Sure, Miss, no problem” Harry said retrieving the sheet, before heading out of the classroom.

A couple of minutes later and he was by the office, chatting to the office staff whilst one of them was doing his photocopying. When he heard an angry teacher come into the office.

“Can you get this ones mum on the phone, I’ve just caught him fighting someone in my classroom.” A teacher Harry is unfamiliar booms.

“So how come I’m the only fucker in here, when Johnny was in the fight too. And he fucking started it too, he was bad mouthing my sister. No bastard gets to speak badly on my sister, he was winding me up on purpose.” A very frantic voice shouted, Harry instantly detected it as Louis.

“Louis you need to calm down, you cannot swear at your teachers. It is not okay” The teacher that brought him in said.

“Fine but come on. He has to get punished too, its not fair.” Louis said, his voice a bit calmer.

“He will get punished, but you were hurting him, I watched you punch him three times. So I needed to remove you from the situation first.” The teacher spoke.

“Please don’t call my mum, she has an interview today, I don’t want to stress her out before she goes in for it” Louis pleads with the teacher.

“I’m not sure I can do that Louis” the teacher added.

At this moment Louis spotted Harry. Harry expected Louis to make some harsh comment towards him too, but all he saw was sadness in the other boy’s blue eyes. Harry got handed back the copies and decided to head off before he overheard much more, feeling rather sorry for his new found enemy. He certainly knew that if any one was bad mouthing Gemma he’d do exactly the same in a heartbeat. Family is everything after all.


	5. Cp 5

 

**Louis’ POV**

He had been in the head teacher’s room all afternoon, he’d made quite a name for himself with Mrs Swan over his years at the school.

“Louis…” She sighed. “How many times will I have to see you in here?”

“I’m sorry miss” Louis said, slumping back in his chair.

“Listen, I won’t inform your mum this time as I’ve heard she has an interview today. But please Louis, try stay out of all the fights. I mean its two days in a row now, yesterday you were winding up Mr Styles and today you got yourself into a fight.” Mrs Swan pointed out.

“But yesterday wasn’t a fight…” Louis said quietly.

“I understand that it wasn’t a fight Louis, but it was still an argument. Which caused distribution on school grounds.” Mrs Swan retorted.

“Yes Mrs, sorry” Louis huffed.

Louis had to spend the rest of day in her office, getting on with school work. Time dragged by, with no conversation to keep him entertained.

Eventually he heard the loud ring of the school bell and he felt relief spread through him. He packed up his bits and headed out of the office, he decided to head out the back area again whilst most of the people left school. He really wasn’t in the mood for seeing anyone right now.  
  
He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He leant back on a wall slowly shutting his eyes, whilst gently taking in a puff, he felt instantly better. Louis decided to put his headphones on, quickly choosing to play Supercut by Lorde. Most people were very surprised by his diverse music taste, but today he fancied listening to something a bit more mellow. His flickered his eyes back shut, taking a few more puffs. After a couple of minutes, he chucked his cig on the floor and stubbed it out with the ball of his foot. When he looked up he saw a familiar leggy, posh boy in the distance, walking towards the direction of his car. Louis chuckled to himself, watching Harry till he goes out of sight.

 

It was later in the evening now, Louis had a pot of pasta boiling and was currently making a basic tomato and chicken sauce. He was cooking tonight for all of his siblings and his mum, as she would be super tired when she got in. Louis wasn’t a great cook, he knew that, but he tried his hardest when his mum was busy to make sure his siblings still had a nice meal.

 His mum got home around 7pm, as Louis was just plating up.

“Oh hunny!” she exclaimed. “Thank you so much for making tea” she added, walking to louis and giving him a quick cuddle.

“How did the interview go?” Louis asked.

“It was okay, not sure I have enough experience though” she said, a sad look appearing on her face.

“Oh don’t worry mum, if its meant to be it’ll be” Louis sweetly said.

“If it’s meant to beeee it’ll beee, it’ll beeee” His sister lottie sang from the hallway.

“Baby just let it beee” Louis and his sister Pheobie sang back to her in unintentional unison, earning a laugh from everyone.

“Let’s eat” His mum laughed.

All the family came into the kitchen, one by one sitting at the dining room table. The table was smaller than ideal for the size of their family, but they made it work. Everyone tucked into the dish Louis had prepared, and he was pleasantly surprised with himself. The food didn’t taste awful.

 

It had just turned 10pm and Louis had climbed into bed. Today had certainly been a stressful one, but he’d had the loveliest night with his family. After eating together, they all watched a film, then he put the younger siblings to bed. Louis checked his phone to see a couple of texts.

Sarah: Hey Lou, wanna come over to mine tomorrow night? My parents are out for the night. We could have a movie night again? Xx

               Louis: That sounds good love, how was your day today? xx

               Sarah: Not bad, I still wish I went to your school haha. Yours? Xx

               Louis: Not great haha, got told off for fighting someone who was bad mouthing lots. Such a   piss take xx

               Sarah: Oh man, sounds rough xx

Louis texted back and forth with her for a while before saying goodnight. He decides to quickly upload a photo to his Instagram, before putting his phone away and trying to get to sleep.


	6. Cp 6

**The next day**

**Harry’s POV:**

Harry had a boring day so far, his morning was normal and school so far was uneventful. It was already last period, and he was a little surprised he hadn’t seen a certain tracksuit clade, blue eyed boy around. He wasn’t sure why but whenever he was walking around school today, he couldn’t help but be on the lookout for him.

He was currently in English class, his teacher droning on about Othello, something he really couldn’t care less about. He tried to sneakily go on his phone, he dropped a text to Liam, asking if he fancied going on another run this evening. Then scrolled through Facebook for a bit, before deciding to create a Facebook event for his party this weekend. This would help him have a better idea of how many people to expect. After only 4 minutes over 30 people had put ‘Going’ on the event, ‘this could get out of hand’ Harry thought, not worrying about it though. He also mentally laughed about how this school had a real phone problem, 30+ people had used their phone in class in the last 4 minutes, not great.

“Harry, what do you think?” His teacher asked, glaring at him. She would have known he wasn’t listening. “Do you think Othello is a likeable character?”

‘Phew’, Harry thought. At least there was no real wrong answer.

 

Harry’s night was pretty much like his day, not very eventful. It was now already 11pm. He had been on his run with Liam, which was nice. They were training for a charity run they were going to do in around a month, so Liam was making sure Harry kept on track with his training. After the run Liam came over and they played the PlayStation for a few hours, having a few beers and chats.

Liam had left after a few hours and now Harry was going to start settling down for bed. He thought about his day tomorrow, he had a busy day at school as he had to give a presentation in one of his classes. He then had double PE in the afternoon, where they were practicing boxing. And in the night he had to go meet Tim’s mate for the weed, so he’d have to remember to get the money together from his friends for their share.

Harry quickly got out of his clothes and decided to head to bed, he saw a text from Lucas pop up asking if he fancied a phone call, but he wasn’t in the mood to speak to him. His mind shifted to a certain blue-eyed boy, wondering if he got in much trouble for his fight yesterday with that Johnny. Harry turned on his favourite nature sounds app to try and drown out the thoughts in his head. He decided to choose the ‘city rain’ sound. He shut his eyes, trying to relax his body and mind.

 

As with every morning, Harry was woken by the loud beeping alarm. He switched the alarm off and decided to scroll through social media for a bit longer this morning. He wasn’t going to put much effort into his looks today, he decided to dress comfy as he had a long day ahead. Harry heard a soft knock on his door.

“Hello” He shouted out.

“Hey Haz, Oscar’s at your door wanting let in” his sister chimed.

Harry laughed “Sure just let him in” Harry replied.

Before he knew it, his door was cracked out and the fluffy ginger cat came running in. Harry lightly patted the bed next to were he was lying, and the cat jumped up on his bed, before lying right next to harry. He curled his arm around the pet, stroking its fur softly. He decided to snap a quick photo of the cat for his Instagram.

After 20 minutes of relaxing, he decided he should probably get up and ready. He stood from his bed and wandered into his en-suite. He switched on the shower, let the water heat up for a minute before stepping into the show. He threw his head back, letting the hot water roll all over his head and body. He squirted some shampoo into the palms of his hands, before massaging it into his hair for a few moments. He washed away the shampoo before applying a small amount of conditioner. He picked up his favourite smelling body wash and washed all over his body whilst singing ‘Isn’t she lovely’. He spent at least 10 minutes after he had finished washing just standing in the hot water.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel for around his waist before putting another around his hair and towelling it dry. He put his hair into a messy quiff and sprayed himself with deodorant and cologne once he was dry. He pulled on a pair of tight, Versace boxer-trunks, a plain white t-shirt and cuffed ankle, grey joggers. He picked out a pair of nike air force white trainers and a couple of his signature rings.

After grabbing a quick breakfast, Harry grabbed his PE kit, the stuff he needed for his presentation and his water bottle, before jumping into his range rover and heading to his school.

 

He wasn’t even out of his car two seconds before he heard him.

“Oi posh boy, trying to copy our style today I see. What’s the matter, couldn’t fit in with your own crowd anymore?” Louis shouted at him, referring to his casual outfit.

“Joggers are not exclusively worn by you lot” Harry retorted,

“Us lot? What you getting at mate?” One of Louis’ friends shouted at Harry with a surprising amount of anger.

“I just meant like…you…your group wears tracksuits a lot” Harry stuttered.

“And is that a fucking problem pal?” the friend shouted back.

“No its n…” Harry started before he was cut off by Louis.

“Leave it out Zayn. Its too early for a fight” Louis chuckled. “Though watch your mouth poshy” he added, flipping Harry off.

Harry took a deep breath, locked his car and headed up to his form class. He spent the majority of his form class talking with Liam about last night, and quickly doing some Maths homework he’d forgotten about.

 

 

 


	7. Cp 7

Harry stood up, striding towards the front of his class. He was currently in Psychology, the class he had to present his project in.

“Hi class, I’m Harry. My presentation is going to be on Mary Ainsworth’s Strange Situation experiments and her classifications of attachment style.” Harry started confidently, he didn’t mind public speaking. He was a pretty confident character.

They presentation took him around 20 minutes, as he had an activity for the class to carry out. He got instant feedback from his teacher, who told him it was a brilliant piece of work that would likely earn him an A.

Harry was chuffed with himself.

When walking out of the class, his friend Liv grabbed his attention.

“Harry that was so good, you were made for teaching” she chuckled, grabbing onto Harrys right arm and linking with him

“Oh thanks Liv. That means a lot” Harry smiled back at her. He liked Liv a lot, she was very sweet, and he used to have a huge crush on her in middle school. Though since he discovered his attraction towards males, he wasn’t as interested in her, he’d gotten a little side tracked.

“I’m super nervous for mine next week, I have to do mine on Freud too, so I get stuck with the awkward guy” she chuckled hard, clutching tighter on Harrys arm.

“It’ll be all good, I’m sure you’ll rock it.” Harry supportively said.

“Thanks H. So do you know what type of dress we’re going for tomorrow?” She asked him.

“Well I certainly won’t be wearing a dress” Harry chuckled.

“Very funny” she said rolling her eyes playfully “I meant like will I wear a dress and heels or jeans and a nice top with trainers”

“Liv, I know nothing about female fashion. Wear what you’re happy in” He laughed. “I’ll be wearing a shirt and jeans I’m thinking, if that’s any help” Harry added, trying to be somewhat helpful.

“Ok, I’ll go for a dress and heels.” Liv said, still linking, they had PE together next period so were walking the same way anyway.

“You smell good” she giggled.

“Well thank you” Harry smiled at her.

“You smell good” A familiar voice mocked from behind them. “Oh harry, you smell so good” the voice added.

Harry whipped his head around to see Louis right behind them, smirking.

“Its cause his cologne is probably more expensive than my car love.” Louis smirked.

“Hey, leave her alone.” Harry raised his voice to the blue-eyed boy.

“I am, it was you I was taking the piss out of” Louis added, smirk disappearing from his face, being replaced with a cold stare.

“Can’t you go one day without trying to get in a fight. You have some weird addiction with it.” Harry retorted, but continued to walk towards his next class, he pulled his arm out from the lock with Liv and instead wrapped it around her shoulders. He felt an urge to protect her from whatever was happening right now.

“You just make it so easy to take the piss out of mate. Still parking in your fancy spot, having some posh bird hanging off your arm.” Louis said bitterly.

“Oh will you shut up, you hate me for no reason.” Harry shouted back at Louis.

“Look who’s finally got himself a backbone. Maybe these arguments are making you see the light” Louis said, trying to wind him up further. Harry felt the boy get closer behind him, he was ready to be on the defence.

Louis simply got right up to Harry side, the one Liv wasn’t on, and leaned towards his ear. “For the record I don’t hate you, but I strongly disliked you right now” Louis said before disappearing down the corridor.

“He’s such a knob” Liv said. “thanks for standing up for me” she smiled sweetly.

“Of course, Liv. He isn’t going to get away with bad mouthing my friends for no reason.” Harry said.


	8. Cp 8

Harry made it to PE without much more disruption. He quickly got changed before heading in to the large sports hall. The teacher had set up the hall ready for their double period of boxing. Harry was paired up with a boy he knew little of, he was called Stan. They practiced dodging and hitting with the boxing pads. Harry and Stan were pretty equal in their ability, so kept each other on guard throughout, which resulted in a pretty successful session. He didn’t get much chance to talk to the other lad but he seemed nice enough. He had a thick accent, and oozed charisma.

“Right guys, well done with the boxing. That’s the end of the first period, so we’re going to go out round the running track for the second half.” His teacher shouted so that he could be heard all around the hall.

“Good session man” Stan smiled, patting him on the back. “I wasn’t sure about you before Styles, from what I’ve heard about you, but you’re a decent lad.” He added.

“Thank you, Stan” Harry smiled, though he wondered how he’d made this name for himself.

Harry quickly headed out to the running track with the rest of the class, instead of staying near to Stan he strayed away to walk next Liam and his friend James who were also in his class.

“Hey man” Liam said when he approached. “How was your box with Tomlinson’s mate” Liam laughed.

Tomlinson’s friend? Stan was friends with that insatiable boy. How did Liam even know this?

“Tomlinson’s friend? Stan is friends with Louis?” Harry asked.

“Yeh, they’ve been pretty much best of friends since first school.” Liam laughed.

“Oh, explains why he said in nicer than he was expecting” Harry chuckled. “Louis’ probably talked about our argument.”

“That would make sense” Liam laughed.

“So how come I’ve not seen him with Louis’ lot before.” Harry quizzed.

“You probably have, there’s a lot of them so not hard to miss one” James laughed.

“Plus, I’m pretty sure Stan tries to keep himself out of trouble at school. He’s in my maths and he’s super clever, always working really hard” Liam pointed out.

“I don’t blame him then for wanting to distance himself from that group a bit” Harry laughed, he’d witnessed how fight prone Louis was.

“Wait isn’t Stan friends with Lucas or something?” James asked.

“Our Lucas?” Harry quizzed. Fuck, he hopes not. “That’d be weird, different schools and all” Harry added.

“Nah they’re not friends” Liam said, Harry felt relief spread through him.  “Lucas’ girlfriend is Stan’s sister.” Liam added, correcting James.

Fucking fuck. That’s even worse.

“No way?” Harry asked, hoping it was wrong.

“I’m pretty sure anyway. I remember Lucas saying she was…well you know…not quite the same wealth as us lot” Liam chuckled. “But I think Stan and her have different mums or something, as Lucas hasn’t met him before.

“Oh right” Harry said, feeling panic rising. He felt like Louis was creeping up everywhere.

Louis. Louis. Louis. Is pretty much all his life has surrounded round the last few days.


	9. Cp 9

Harry ran pretty fast for most of the last period, he felt a frustration that he needed to release. He even kept going until he finished the last lap, after the bell had already rang. No one wanting to do the same, they’d ran in back inside already. Especially as it was currently pouring rain.

Once Harry had completed, he headed back inside to go change. The school hall was silent, within the extra 10 minutes everyone had disappeared. Harry only heard the distant sound of the teacher’s radio still playing. He quickly went to the changing rooms as he wanted to make it out of school fairly on time.

When he walked into the large, male changing room the place was deadly silent. Harry caught his reflection in the mirror and noticed how soaked he was. His clothes were clinging to his body, luckily he was wearing his PE kit and could change back into his nice dry clothes from today. Harry collected his stuff from the lockers and brought it the benches. He placed his stuff down and began to undress. He took off his running shoes, peeled off his now tight PE top and pulled off his shorts. When doing so he felt water drip from his hair all the way down his chest. He grabbed a small towel he had in his PE bag, and towel dried it roughly.

Harry hadn’t heard someone else enter the changing room, but suddenly heard a voice sing.

“Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace” he knew what it was, it was a popular Migos song.

Harry whipped round to face the direction of the voice, to see none other than Louis Tomlinson.

He was leaning against a wall, smirk on his face as he continued to sing the words.

“Versace underwear, Styles? You are so posh its hilarious” Louis mocked.

Harry suddenly felt very exposed, he was stood in front of the blue-eyed boy in nothing but his tight underwear, his body and hair still pretty wet from the rain. He felt blood rush to his cheeks, as Louis stood there watching him. He quickly tried to cover up, he was too wet to put his clothes on so he settled for holding small towel over his crotch and upper thighs, earning another laugh from Louis.

“Don’t worry pal, I’d be blushing too if had just been discovered to be wearing such expensive underwear.” Louis mocked again.

“Can you like leave or something” Harry asked, wanting this to be over.

“I can’t mate, got a training session in 15” Louis laughed again. “Versace, Versace, Versace” Louis sang again.

“Can you fucking shut up then, I’m soaked and need to dry off before I can get changed.” Harry snapped.

Louis kept going “Versace, Versace, Versace.”

“Seriously. Shut the fuck up.” Harry shouted, he couldn’t help it, he was so embarrassed. He was very aware of how little he had on right now.

“Mate, watch your mouth.” Louis snapped back.

“Or what?” Harry dared.

“Look who’s Mr Big Bollocks now” Louis said walking closer over to him. “In your Versace’s” Louis mocked.

“Drop it seriously, your just jealous your probably wearing George underwear.” Harry said angrily, he wasn’t sure where his new found confidence came from.

“Is that right pal? Course you think I’m fucking jealous” Louis said edging closer and closer to Harry, his hot breath hitting Harry’s cold, wet face.

“Yeh, lets hope your mum gets that job she interviewed for. Maybe then you can upgrade to Topman undies” Harry fired back, instantly regretting mentioning Louis mum.

Louis’ eyes turned dark, harry remember what Louis had done to the guy who mentioned his sister.

“You fucking shut up Styles, don’t you mention my mum ever.” Louis spat out, shoving Harry backwards hard. Harry stumbled and fell back into a wall, there were coat hooks on the wall which grazed hard into Harry’s shoulder.

“Shit” Harry exclaimed, dropping the towel to grab his shoulder, leaving him again in his tight pants. “If you’re gonna hit me, just get it over with please” Harry pleased to Louis.

Louis stepped forward, the dark look on his face, he was visibly angry. “Be fucking careful what you say to me Harry, or you’ll push me to a point where I can’t stop myself.” Louis snapped.

“You’re not going to beat me up?” Harry asked nervously.

“No, I don’t want to lay a finger…I mean…No I’m not.” Louis said, backing away from Harry.

Louis went and sat on one of the benches across the other side of the locker-room, putting his head in his hands and shaking his leg up and down.

“I’m sorry I mentioned your mum” Harry quietly said. He didn’t get a response.

He decided to take this as his chance to begin to change, he turned away from Louis. He grabbed his sweatpants from his bag and pulled them on. He quickly got out his t-shirt too, pulling that over his head and down his body, the material clinging slightly to his damp body.

Harry heard movement behind him, so he slowly turned. Louis had retrieved his bag and had gotten out his kit. He swiftly pulled off his top, tanned skin on full display. He had so many tattoos, more than Harry could count. His toned muscles moving as he took the top off. Harry dragged his gaze away, focusing on putting on his Nikes.

Louis didn’t put a top back on yet, instead he quickly changed his joggers for PE shorts. Harry glanced at Louis, where he met the boys gaze. The both snapped their eyes to something else.

Harry quickly packed his stuff up once he was fully dressed and began to walk out.

“I’m sorry I shoved you so hard, Haz...rry” Louis apologised softly.

Harry turned around to face Louis. “Its ok” Harry said softly, very surprised by the other boy’s apology.

Louis gave him a soft smile. Harry raked his eyes over the boy’s chest once more. His breath hitched in his throat. Louis had two small, but very present hickeys on his chest and lower neck.

Harry quickly exited the changing room, thinking about who would have gave Louis them. He felt blood pump round his body. He didn’t know why he even cared, lots of people have hickeys at some point. He squashed the feeling and headed to his car.

 


	10. Cp 10

As soon as Harry got home he went straight for a shower. He wasn’t sure why but when he was standing under the hot water, flashing memory of before came to his head. His thoughts flooded by his encounters with Louis today. When he was in the car park, coming out of his Psych class and in the locker room. Why had he been cursed with having to see him so many times today.

Harry started to think of the tattoos, how Louis had so many scattered around. His toned muscles and tan, smooth looking skin. The touchings of body hair scattered on his chest and snail trail. Harry fluttered his eyes shut, letting the hot water relax him. He thought of Louis’ hot breath on his neck when they were arguing, how passionate Louis was.

Fuck. Harry fluttered his eyes open, looking down at his crotch. Blood had began to rush there, causing Harry to have a very unwanted semi. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This wasn’t good.

He didn’t think Louis was attractive, did he? No he didn’t. It was probably just the relaxing water.

Harry tried to ignore his growing problem, but all he could think of was Louis. Louis’ very blue and very intense eyes. How his eyes looked Harry up and down.

Fuck it, Harry thought. Almost not believing what he was doing, he moved his hand till it was wrapped around his dick. He let his mind go to darker places, imagining being the one that caused the hickeys on Louis’ body. Imaging Louis kissing him roughly in the changing rooms instead of the shove he got.

Once he was done sorting out his problem, and he’d cleaned off, the shame filled his body. This was quickly replaced with holy fuck. I think I may fancy Louis fucking Tomlinson, about the most inconvenient attraction he could have.

 

 

Harry had been lying in bed for a couple for hours, it was around 7:40 when he felt his phone buzz on the bed. Unlocking it, he checked a message he had just been sent.

               Hey, you still on for 8 yeh?

Fuck, Harry had forgot he was meeting Tim’s teammate for the weed.

               Yeh no problem.

Harry jumped out of bed, pulling on the clothes he was wearing earlier today. He quickly sprayed himself with deodorant before he put on his shoes and running downstairs.

“Harry? Why are you running around?” His mum asked, chuckling a little.

“I forgot I was meeting Liam quickly” Harry lied.

“Liam? Doesn’t he having running club on Thursdays” His mum asked.

“Oh did I say Liam, I meant Billy” Harry lied again, hoping he wasn’t caught out on this on.

“Ok, no problem.” His mum said. “See you soon, love” she added.

Harry practically flew out of the house and into his car. He typed a quick text his group chat.

               Harry: off to get the gear haha

               Tim: Yay

               Billy: haha, you little druggie

Harry laughed before starting up his car and heading off.

 

 

He pulled up by the field, checking his watch it was 7:58. Perfect. He turned off the engine, stepped out of his car and locked it. He looked around, no one was to be seen yet.

Harry paced a little, before walking more onto the field. He suddenly released what he was doing. This was technically a drug deal. He was stood on a dark field, in an area he didn’t know, with his shiny new car parked near. He would look like a perfect target.

His phone buzzed.

               Here mate. I’m by the benches.

Harry looked around, he couldn’t see any benches anywhere. After a couple of moments, he got another text.

               Haha, I think I see you, are you looking around?

 

               Yeh I am haha

 

               Ok stay put, I’ll just be a min

 

Harry was confused, he couldn’t see anyone, he stayed put though. Pretending to look at his phone, the rain started to spit on, so he pulled up his hood to cover his hair.

Not even a minute later he heard someone approaching from his right side, he turned to face the man.

“Styles?” a very familiar voice asked. “oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me” the voice added.


	11. Cp 11

It was Louis. Louis fucking Tomlinson. The guy he’d argued with all day and then thought about whilst he was wanking. Can the world stop making them run into each other for one second.

He took a deep breath, trying to believe this was really happening. He was about to buy weed off of Louis.

“Wouldn’t have put you as the drug type, too posh for that shit” Louis said, sounding like a joke but the delivery of it was cold and angry.

“Its for a party at mine tomorrow” harry simply said.

“I heard…” Louis muttered.

Harry was trying so hard not to hold eye contact with him. He kept thinking of earlier.

“So, the money?” Louis said, a smirk forming on his face.

“Oh yeh, sorry” Harry pulled out his wallet.

“A Gucci wallet? Mate, you honestly make this being mean to you think too easy” louis teased.

Harry ignored Louis’ comment, instead focusing on getting the right amount out. The rain was pouring so hard now, it was becoming rather hard to steady his hands.

“Here you go” Harry said passing over the money. “I think that’s right”. Harry added, Louis’ eyes meeting his. His blue eyes stood out against the dark, rainy background he was currently in.

Louis looked away, looking down to count the money.

“Yeh, it is” louis said, pulling out his own wallet, and shoving the cash in.

He pulled a backpack off his back, and began to unzip it, before stopping.

“Your car near?” Louis asked.

“Erm, yeh. Over there” Harry pointed.

Louis started to march off in that direction. Before saying “Unlock it, don’t want to get the weed soaked before you have a chance to smoke it” whilst laughing.

Harry did as he was told. Once he got to the car, he swung open the passenger door and motioned for Louis to put his bag on the seat whilst getting it out.

Louis unzipped the bag again, pulled out a clear plastic bag full of joints.

“I didn’t know if yous wanted them pre-rolled, but I did it because I thought yous would be drunk at the party anyway” Louis laughed softly.

“Thanks Louis” Harry said.

Louis placed the bag on Harry’s passenger seat before zipping his bag back up and moving backwards away from the car.

“Pleasure doing business with you” louis said, pretending to tip a hat to Harry. He started to stride away.

Harry didn’t know what he was doing when he said “louis, do you have a car with you or something?”

Louis looked puzzled, simply shaking his head.

“I can give you a lift if you like. The weather is fucking awful.” Harry said, the rain lashing down by now.

“I don’t think you want my chavvy self in your precious car” Louis retorted, an anger back in his voice. “in case you forgot we just had an argument almost fight a few hours ago. We’re not friends” Louis said coldly, the rain lashing down on his face.

“I know, the offers there though.” Harry said, walking over to the driver’s side of the car.

“Ok, but only because its fucking freezing” Louis said, before striding back to the car. He swung the passenger door back open, moved the weed to one of the back seats and climbed into the seat. He quickly put on his seatbelt, before pulling out his phone.

Harry turned on the engine and started to pull out from where he was parked. “where do you want dropped?” Harry asked.

He felt Louis’ eyes on him whilst he was speaking, but he didn’t pull his gaze away from the road.

“you know where the Tesco’s is?” louis asked.

“Yeh…” harry said trying to remember the way.

“The street leading off of there” Louis said.

Harry drove that way, it was only a few minutes’ drive away, but would have took a fair time to walk.

They drove in silence, Harry turned into the street he was told to.

“Here’s fine” Louis said softly.

Harry pulled into the side of the road, stopping the car. Louis turned to him “thanks posh boy” he said. He swung open the door, climbing out “now leave before one of us council estate folk key your car” louis added with a chuckle, swinging the door shut. Harry watched Louis walked away, so this must be where Louis lives. He looked around quickly, it was very different to where he lived. The houses much smaller and some looking rather run down. The cars old models of cheaper brands.

Harry realised they really were from different worlds despite going to the same school.

He pulled out his phone and messaged the group chat.

               Harry: well I’ve just done a drug deal with my new enemy Louis Tomlinson! In a shady, dark field. And dropped him home because of the fucking rain. Would that not of been a useful piece of information to mentioned Tim? That your mate from football was Louis?  
  
He sighed, chucking his phone on the passenger seat before turning the car on and starting to drive home.

'Was Louis a drug dealer' Harry thought to himself. He hoped not, its not a good route to go down. He hoped he was just doing Tim a favour.

He then realised that he had Louis' phone number. 'Should I text him saying thanks for the drugs? nah that'd probably be weird' harry thought to himself.


	12. Cp 12

Harry awoke the next morning, immediately remembering all of the events that happened yesterday. He didn’t have long to come to terms with it all before he had to get up and get ready for school.

He said goodbye to his mum and sister before he left for school as they would be gone for the weekend by the time he got home after school.

The school day was pretty boring, most people were just asking him lots of questions about tonight. He was excited for his party tonight but a part of him couldn’t be bothered with the faff of it. He kept looking for a certain blue-eyed boy again all day but only spotted him on one occasion. Louis was leant against a wall outside, as usual smoking a cigarette. He was on the phone again, he’s often talking to someone the times Harry has seen him. He wonders who it could be.

When school was done Harry popped into the supermarket to pick up some bits for tonight. He got some bottles of mixer, some party cups and a packet of lighters. He also grabbed himself a quick tea for tonight, a nice stuffed crust cheese pizza.

When Harry got home, he quickly unpacked his shopping before noticing a present sat on the kitchen worksurface. On closer inspection there was a note next to a large Stella McCartney gift bag.

               _Harry_

_I hope you have a wonderful party tonight with all your friends, you deserve it. I have stocked up the alcohol cabinet for you, though don’t go drinking too much please haha_

_Before your friends come please put the cats in a separate locked room, with their food and litter of course_

_I have got you a little treat for your party tonight, so you can wear something nice and new. I think it’ll look great on you. Plus, you can’t host a party without a lovely shirt on (and I felt guilty Gemma was getting a spa weekend and you weren’t). So, enjoy my lovely, send me a picture of you in the new shirt, hopefully it fits okay._

_Love you lots and lots (like jelly tots)_

_Mum xxx_

Harry couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have his mum. She was so kind and thoughtful. Harry quickly snapped a photo of the present bag before unwrapping it. It was a lovely black button down, long sleeved shirt. It had two swallow patches on either side of his chest, it was so nice. He sent a text to his mum, thanking her so much for the lovely present.

It was currently 4:30pm and his guests were arriving from 8pm. He was happy he had enough time to set up. He first decided to get the house ready. Most of the rooms upstairs had a lockable feature from the outside, that meant no one could get in the room without the pin. Only His Mum, Gemma and himself knew the pin. It wasn’t something they kept on the doors, most of the times it was disabled as there was no need for it, but tonight it would come in handy.

Harry enabled the lock on all of the bedrooms, there were 6 all together so it took him a fair time. He also locked up some of the lounges, he left the main one downstairs open for people to sit but made sure to lock away the most important valuables. He left the dinning room many as is, putting a couple more chairs in it and again taking out his mum’s best décor. He sorted the cats in a room and made sure they had food, water and their litter trays. As the kitchen and the back garden were going to be the centre points for the party Harry decided to open the large sliding doors at the bottom of the kitchen. This would allow people to walk freely in and out of the kitchen and garden area.

After the house was mainly sorted, he set up the cups around the place and placed speakers around the different rooms. He had all the speakers linked up to his Spotify via Bluetooth, so that let him play the same songs all around the house.

It was already 6pm by the time Harry had sorted that all out. He decided to make his Pizza now.

He sat and ate his pizza whilst watching YouTube and having a couple of pre-drinks. He quickly messaged his group chat with his friends a picture of his pizza and drinks and said ‘preparing for the party in the best way haha’

After he was finished he headed up to his room to start getting ready. He styled his hair perfectly into a loose quiff that looked like it was effortless. He applied some moisturiser and brushed his teeth before spraying himself with his favourite cologne. He picked out his tightest black jeans and pulled them on. He picked out his favourite pair of Chelsea boots and slipped them on.

He then carefully pulled out his brand-new shirt from his mum, button by button he did up the shirt, making sure to leave a few at the top undone so his chest was somewhat exposed. The shirt fitted perfectly. He was confident to say he was looking good. He slipped on a cross necklace and his favourite rings.

Harry decided to leave the joints up here, as they were only for him and his closest friends he didn’t want to leave them out and about for anyone to have. He thought of all the people who were coming tonight, his closest friends and lots of people he was friendly with at school. So, he wasn’t sure why he kept wishing that Louis was going to be there too. He knew it wouldn’t work if he was here. They’d argue, maybe fight and louis would wind him up. Louis wouldn’t be caught dead here, with a bunch of posh people. He wouldn’t fit into Harry’s world, would find Harry’s house too big and his friends too annoying. But that didn’t stop Harry’s mind wandering, how maybe at some point he’d actually like to spend time with Louis.

He thought about yesterday, what he did in the shower. Harry was so sexually frustrated at the moment, this was probably why he had this weird thing for Louis at the moment. He decided he should try and hook up with someone tonight, the release may help him clear his mind. So he could stop thinking of the blue-eyed boy.


	13. Cp 13

At 7:45pm Harry started playing his party playlist, he grabbed himself a drink. Alcohol just increased his extravert nature, he’d chat to anything when drunk. A couple of minutes later the first knock on the door came, he swung the door open to see Lucas stood there with his girlfriend. This was an awkward first guest to arrive. Lucas’ blonde hair was tamed into a slight quiff, he was wearing a grey jeans and a tight, short sleeved button up shirt. His girlfriend Millie, or Mills as Lucas called here, looked lovely. Her long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, her faced coated with heavy makeup and a dark lip. She was wearing a strapless, short and bodycon dress. The dress was bright red and she wore red high heels to match, her nails always painted the same colour.

“Hey guys, come in” Harry beamed at them, taking a large swig of his Jack and Coke.

“Thanks, Harry” Millie said sweetly.

“Cheers buddy, I love your shirt.” Lucas smiled at him.

Millie gave Harry a quick hug before heading past him into the hallway. Lucas followed, pulling Harry into a tight squeeze, when letting go Lucas looked him directly in the eye and winked, before walking back to Millie’s side.

The front door wasn’t even shut a minute before there was another knock, this time there was a large group of people of around 10 stood outside. There was Liv, from his form and psychology classes, and her closet friends along with a few of Harry’s other friends from psychology class. Liv stepped inside first, wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him in for a cuddle.

“Harryyyy” she giggled, she was already drunk. “I’m so excited for this” she beamed at him. Liv looked beautiful, her pink hair was separated into two plaits, each pulled forward to either side of her face. She didn’t have heavy make up on, she had a simple winged eyeliner and a pinky coloured lipstick. She was wearing a black denim dress, it was hitting just above her mid-thigh, she was wearing a pair of lace up black heels.

“Hey Liv” he exclaimed, gripping her back. “Hey guys” he gestured to the rest of the group who were currently filing into his house.

Half an hour into the party most of the people had arrived, his house was now very loud. People were everywhere, and the music was booming. Harry and Liam were currently filling up their drinks, Harry poured the pair of them a vodka cranberry.

“This Is awesome” Liam shouted to Harry, earning a ‘woo’ from surrounding party guests.

Someone started knocking on the kitchen counter, which attracted everyone’s attention. It was Tim.

“Lets say a big thank you to the amazing host, one of my best friends, for welcoming us into his home to get pisseddddd” Tim shouted, earning a huge “thank youuu” from everyone at the party.

“Now lets all down our drinks and get pissed” Tim added, everyone quickly downed their drink.

Harry lined up about 10 shot glasses on the kitchen counter and filled them all with vodka.

“Shotsss” harry shouted, he grabbed out of the glasses and 9 others nearby picked one up to.

“I’m gonna film this for my Instagram story, wait” Tim shouted again, before picking up one of the shot glasses.

“Okay on the count of three…3…2…1” Billy counted down. In unison everyone took the shots, the hot burn of the vodka running through Harry’s body. He was already buzzed, and it wasn’t even 9:00pm yet, he should probably slow down. He didn’t want to though, each minute as he was getting more intoxicated he felt happier, more relax and less fixated on a certain someone.

A song Harry loved came on the playlist and he couldn’t help but sing it out.

“So you’re still thinking of me, just like I know you should” Harry sang the first line, doing a dance to accompany his singing, swaying his body side to side.

“I can not give you everything, you know I wish I could” harry continued, his dance movements getting more confident. Harry fluttered his eyes shut. He knew he could sing, though he imagined with the alcohol he wasn’t sounding the best.

“I’m so high at the moment, I’m so caught up in this. Yeah, we’re just young, dumb and broke. But we still got love to giveee” Harry sang louder, the alcohol making him feel very confident. He opened his eyes to noticed everyone was now watching him, with big smiles on their faces.

“Sing with me guys” Harry laughed, before climbing up to stand on top of a nearby kitchen surface.

“While we’re were young dumb. Young, young dumb and brokeee” Harry sang, a lot of people at the party now joining in with him.

Someone passed him up a shot glass, filled with what looked like vodka. Harry swayed it around whilst singing the chorus, pointing at random people in the party. He felt like a show man.

Harry did the shot which earnt a loud cheer from his guests. He noticed a couple of people filming him, why not play up to the cameras he thought.

He swayed his hips harshly to the beat, as he continued to sing.

“Young dumb broke high school kidssss” Harry sang loudly.

“Not so much broke” his friend Billy shouted, earning a large laugh from the party.

“don’t kill my vibe” Harry shouted out.

“We have so much in common, we argue all the timeee” Harry and the party sung loudly. Harry crouched down on the surface and grabbed Liv’s hand briefly, kissing it. He let go of her hand and stood back up. He belted out the rest of the song, the party watching his every move.

After the song ended Harry started to get down off of the counter, “Great show, Haz” Lucas shouted, smirking at him. Harry quickly downed another shot, and danced around the rooms, getting a chance to talk to everyone finally. He was having a lot of fun tonight.

It was now about 10:30 and the party was in full swing. People were gradually getting more drunk, dancing more provocatively and talking freely about topics they probably wouldn’t normally. He was busy talking to some friends from his maths class when he felt strong hands grip his shoulders.

“Can I steal the host away from you?” Lucas asked confidently, the alcohol brought the confidence out in him too.

After receiving a general yes from the group, Lucas started to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“Hey Haz, you wanna nip upstairs?” Lucas asked cheekily.

Before Harry could begin to tell him that was a terrible idea, because his girlfriend was currently in his house too, they got interrupted by Liam, Tim and Billy who quickly approached the pair.

“Up for the weed now?” Liam smirked. “We are” Liam added.

“Sure” Harry chuckled “I’ll go up and get a few, I’ll get three blunts for the five of us for now.” Harry added before starting to head up to the room.

“I’ll help” Lucas shouted after him. Following him upstairs.

Harry quickly unlocked the door to his room, letting Lucas walk in first. Harry pushed the door shut behind them.

As soon as it was closed properly, Lucas turned to him with dark eyes.

“You look so fucking good in that shirt, the way you were dancing to that song” Lucas practically moaned out. No, this was dangerous timing.

“Thanks Lucas” Harry smiled, trying to get on with the task at hand. He pulled out three joints from the bag, tucking them in his pocket. He also grabbed a lighter from his table.

Lucas approached again, putting his hands firmly on Harry’s shoulders. “Why do you look so good all the fucking time” Lucas said right into Harry’s ear. Before starting to kiss at Harry’s neck. He began to run his hands down Harry’s body slowly, when he reached his waist band, he tucked his hands upwards and under Harry’s shirt. He raked his hands over his abs, as he continued to kiss roughly at Harry’s neck. Lucas spun him around, moving his hands to Harry’s bum. He started to passionately kiss Harry on the lips. Harry felt his arousal begin, though he knew he should stop it now. He kissed him back for a minute or so, though the alcohol made him imagine it was a certain someone else he was kissing.

He couldn't stop himself from imagining it was Louis who had his hands all over Harry's body.

Harry pulled away, though Lucas groaned in response.

“We have to stop Lucas, they’ll come up to see what the hold up” Harry said.

“That’s true, we can always continue this later on” Lucas smirked, though Harry didn’t think that was going to happen.

Harry and Lucas walked out of his room and headed back downstairs, he made sure his door was locked back up afterwards. Liam, Tim and Billy were waiting for them at by the back door.

“What took yous so long” Liam laughed.

“I couldn’t find my lighter” Harry quickly lied before heading outside with them.

 


	14. Cp 14

Harry was now high, drunk and feeling extremely happy, the party showed no signs of slowing down, well apart from the couple of people looking rather worse for wear. He was currently sat in the garden, surrounded by friends of his who were all chatting away.

“Lets play never have I ever” someone shouted.

“Yehhh” Harry cheered.

The people he was sat with and lots of other people dotted around Harry’s out came out to play the game. After collecting more alcohol, they stood in a huge circle in Harry’s garden. It was about 11:30pm so it was pretty cold outside but with the garden heaters on and the alcohol running through everyone’s systems it wasn’t too bad.

“Harry you go first” Liv shouted from the other side of the circle. “remember guys you drink if you’ve done it”

“Okay erm…never have I ever given a lap dance” Harry laughed out. Quite a few of the girls drank.

Tim, who was stood next to Harry went next. “Never have I ever…had a one night stand”. Harry drank, so did quite a lot of others. Harry had a wild year last year, where he earned his reputation among his friends for being a flirt. Though Harry wasn’t really a player, he was confused at the time. He was very attracted to men but tried to repress it, and the only way he could think of doing that was to get with a lot of girls. He didn’t sleep with them all, but he’d had a few that looking back he kind of regretted. Most of them he hardly spoke to again afterwards.

“Never have I ever fancied someone I know I shouldn’t” a girl called Louise shouted out.

Harry drunk again- thoughts of Louis flashing to his head. He looked up and met eyes with Lucas who was also drinking, throwing harry a smirk. Not who he was thinking of.

“Never have I ever had sex in car” the next person said. Harry didn’t drink, he never had. His mind starting running, imagining getting dirty with someone in his car.

“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender” Liam said.

Harry didn’t know whether to tell the truth or not, his eyes flickered to Lucas and he looked like he was in the same predicament. To be fair he had kissed Billy as a dare once, so he decided to just go for it. Harry downed the rest of his glass, before reaching for the vodka bottle and filling his glass back up, topping it full of some coke.

After playing a couple more rounds Harry had to excuse himself to go for a wee. Harry raced upstairs, he noticed there was a queue at their toilets so decided to use his own en-suite. He quickly unlocked the door and walked in to his room, locking it behind him. After going for a quick pee he checked himself out in the mirror. His hair was rather dishevelled the quiff had came undone, his shirt practically half undone now and his face flushed pink due to the alcohol. Harry grabbed another joint from the bag that Louis had put them in. He rolled the joint in his hands, imagining how Louis rolled these up for them.

Harry decided to check Louis’ Instagram, because you know, why not. He opened his Instagram and went to the search bar, Louis was now at the top of his people suggestion list so he didn’t need to put in his username. Harry clicked on his user, seeing there was a new photo put up since he last looked.

It was a photo of Louis playing football, he had on a black and green zip up jacket, a grey t-shirt poking out of the bottom and a pair of black football shorts. He was looking down, Harry assumed he was focusing on the ball. Louis didn’t look how he looked in school, in school he looked intimidating and tough. On the football field, Louis looked different, he looked approachable and like he’d be a nice guy. Louis looked really good in this photo, his clothes hanging on his body perfectly. Harry zoomed in on the photo, looking closer at the boy’s face. Harry’s drunkness made this process harder, he wasn’t so steady with his hands.

One of his fingers slide, Harry tried to zoom again but instead double tapped. He had just liked Louis’ photo, shit. That’s bad. Louis will know he was on his profile.

 

” 

Could he just quickly unlike it? Would that work? Harry thought. Though he knew that Louis would still receive a notification. Should he just leave it, pretend it came up on his explore page if he is ever asked about it. Harry’s mind was racing, he didn’t know what to do, the alcohol and weed fogging his brain.

Harry decided to unlike it, he chucked his phone quickly into his pocket. Wishing away what had just happened.  

 


	15. Cp 15

He exited his bedroom swiftly and headed outside for another blunt with his friends taking a couple of shots on the way. He felt himself slipping into a state where he was a little too drunk. He lips were getting a little too loose, talking openly about anything.

People at the party were get very touchy, every second he felt like another person was hugging into his side, or a guy with his arm round his shoulders. Before he knew it he was dancing with a group of friends to another song he loved, ‘so good’ by Louisa Johnson.

Harry swayed his hips to the song, singing the lyrics passionately. Liv danced up to him with two of her friends. Harry flung his arms round Liv and one of the other girls, getting them to join in. Towards the end of the song Liv wrapped her arm around Harry’s waist, turning him to face only her.

She snaked her other arm around harry’s waist too, so they were in a hug position. She kept dancing, swaying his hips against Harry’s.

“You look beautiful tonight, Liv” Harry smiled at her, he wasn’t sure why he said that.

“Oh, Harry thank you, you look great yourself” She smirked, holding him tighter.

Harry worked on his instincts and moved his hands to grab her face. He leaned down to her, even in her heels she was much shorter than his 6 foot frame. Before he could make another move she pushed forward and started to kiss him. Harry kissed back, the alcohol making him not care that people were all around them. He heard people around them cheer and whoop, maybe people liked them together.

Harry moved his hands down her body, grabbing her hips roughly, he kissed her harder. He felt his arousal raise a little, and she certainly seemed to be into it. She pulled off his lips, kissed quickly at his neck before moving to whisper in his ear.

“Can we go to your room?” she practically moaned in his earned.

“Sure” Harry said. She instantly grabbed his hand and started leading him up to his room. On his way there he met eyes with Lucas, he looked very unhappy.

Harry quickly unlocked the door and gestured for Liv to go in first. She walked in and he followed her, slamming the door shut behind him. Liv instantly started kissing him again, she walked him backwards to Harry’s bed then pushed him softly down, so he was lying down on it.

She climbed on top of his lap, before kissing at his neck. Harry liked the way it felt but it wasn’t doing anything for his downstairs area. He was completely soft. She continued to kiss at his neck then kiss his lips for a few minutes before she moved to unbutton his shirt fully. She kissed down his chest all the way to his waist band. Nope, still no change to his downstairs. She moved her hand to rub at his crotch area and he instantly felt like he wanted to stop. His head was spinning from the booze and he had no interest in going any further with her. In fact he didn’t even want her kissing him anymore.

“Liv” he said softly.

She looked up at him “yeh?” she asked, a smirk on her face.

“Sorry but…I wanna stop…I’m so drunk and rather high so this probably wont be able to go anywhere” Harry said sweetly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

“Okay…” she said hesitantly before adding “That’s okay Harry, no problem honestly” she smiled to him, climbing off him and sitting at the bottom of his bed.

“Thanks” he smiled at her, he was glad she was understanding about this.

“You wanna head back downstairs?” she asked.

“Yeh sure” harry replied, standing up from his bed and doing some of the buttons back up his shirt.

The pair headed out the room together and back down the stairs.

“That was quick, I didn’t expect Harry to be one to finish that fast” his friend Billy laughed out.

“He wasn’t” Liv said backing him up. “We didn’t do anything but kiss for a bit” she announced.

Harry quickly felt the need to pee against so excused himself and headed back up to his room. He pee quickly and attempted to sort out his hair again, wiping some of Liv’s lipstick off of his mouth.

Harry then pulled out his phone, his heart instantly raced when he saw a text sitting there from Louis’ number. Harry had added the number to his contacts after he discovered the guy he was texting about the weed was in fact Louis. Harry unlocked his phone as quickly as he could.

               Louis: Nice to know you spend your time looking at my Instagram whilst your drunk and high. Thanks for the like and unlike poshy, you creeper.

Fuckkkk.

Harry debated not replying, considering the state he was currently in but he had an urge to speak to Louis in whatever way he could.

               Harry: I was showign sommone who yuo were, thy were tleling someone about my argumnt with you, but they had no cleu who you were

Harry squinted at the message before he send it, he noticed a fair few spelling mistakes due to the alcohol but he send it anyway. It felt like he instantly go a response through, he was surprised it was nearly 1am now, though it was a Friday.

               Louis: Sure man...

Harry was going to ignore the message but another one came through.

               Louis: how’re the blunts?  
Harry was very confused the Louis was actually initiating a conversation with him.

               Harry: God thaks

               Louis: First your stalking my Instagram, now you’re calling me God.

               Harry: Fuk Offf

               Louis: Why don’t you, aren’t you supposed to be partying rather than messaging someone you hate

Harry didn’t hate louis at all. He wanted to. Louis was a dick to him. But there was something about Louis that Harry couldn’t help but be intrigued with.

Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing when he opened the camera on the chat, he snapped a selfie of himself sticking up his middle finger to the camera. He knew he shouldn’t send it but the alcohol took over again. He pressed send before his common sense convinced him it was a bad idea.

 


	16. Cp 16

Harry partied for a couple more hours with people, by the time it was 4am he decided it was probably time for people to start leaving. Harry was absolutely wasted, his head was pounding and he needed water and sleep. Gradually people started to leave, Liam, Tim, Billy and Lucas and his girlfriend hung back for a while to help him tidy up. They were great friends to him.

Harry chugged some water, earning a laugh from the group of them.

“You want help upstairs mate” Lucas laughed, he knew what Lucas was doing. He wanted to get Harry upstairs alone for a bit, but he was not interested.

“Nah I’m good thanks. Shouldn’t you and Millie be heading back soon?” Harry asked.

“Yeh I suppose we should” Lucas said, a disappointed look on his face.

“You guys still gonna stay in our spare rooms?” Harry asked Liam, Tim and Billy.

“Yeh I think so Harry” Liam smiled at him.

A few minutes later Lucas and his girlfriend left, Harry locked up the front and back door. He unlocked the bedrooms for his friends before heading to his own. As soon as his head hit the pillow Harry drifted off to sleep.

 

**Louis’ POV: (starting a couple of hours before Harry’s party)**

 Louis had just gotten back home after a football match, he was on cloud 9 because his team had won and his friend, Niall was visiting him from Ireland. Niall was a photographer in his spare time and so he snapped some pretty good pictures of Louis playing. Him and Niall were going to spend the evening watching Netflix and playing FIFA. As Niall was a year older than him, he’d bought them some cans of Strongbow Dark Fruits to go with their night.

His evening was pretty relaxed, him and Niall had just eaten tea with Louis’ family. His mum had a few glasses of wine so she ballroom danced around the kitchen with Niall, setting everyone off into a fit of giggles. Niall had been a friend of his since he was 3, their mums were really good friends too, so he fitted in perfectly with the family.

He loved having a friend who was so warm to his family too, I mean he was now pretending to be a dinosaur just to make the little ones laugh.

Once it was a bit later, now around 9pm, everyone was just chilling in the family room. Louis decided to pull out his phone and check Instagram. Most of the posts on his timeline were boring so he looked through people’s stories. He clicked on Tim’s from football to see a selfie of him, posh boy styles and some others dressed up nicely. The next one shocked Louis, it was Harry stood up on a kitchen counter, the loud music booming in the background. Harry was singing and dancing very enthusiastically to the song young, dumb and broke. The boys hip swaying, as he put on a show for the people at the party. Louis could hear and see people in the background cheering Harry on. Tim had recorded Harry for a minute atleast, Louis watched as Harry was handed up a shot, which he took and downed in a second. After Harry sang out the next few lines the video cut and it was the next story, this one a photo of Tim and a very drunk looking Harry with a couple of girls hanging off of Harry’s arms with the caption ‘@harrystyles = the best host everrrr’

Louis decided to check out Harry’s profile, curiosity killed the cat and all that. The first thing Louis noticed about Harry’s profile was how professional most of the photos looked, Harry must have had a good camera. He noticed that the boy was followed by over 2,700 people, though that didn’t surprise him too much. Harry’s display photo looked like something a model would take. He was stood by a car in a black suit with a white button shirt on, looking directly at the camera. His bio made Louis cringe ‘17 year old Cheshire boy. Power to the people. #feminist’. Louis wasn’t really surprised by it, it screamed pretentious.

 

”

The most recent photo on Harry’s time line was a one of him staring directly at the camera, in the shirt he was wearing on Tim’s Instagram story. Though in this photo he was clearly not drunk yet. His hair was pushed back into a loose quiff and he had a hint of a smirk on his face.

The next photo was one of alcohol, it looked like an at home bar set up. Harry had captioned with ‘party setup complete’. The alcohol looked nice, Louis was a tad jealous Harry could drink this stuff to get drunk whilst he could barely afford cans.

The third most recent photo stumped Louis to start with. It was a photo of a Stella McCartney gift bag, Louis was only familiar with the brand because his sisters had shown him some ‘dream’ buys from there, full well knowing they’d probably never be able to afford them. Though Louis would always say the same thing to any of his sisters ‘One day I’ll treat you to that, when I make money’. He hoped it turned out to be true. Harry had captioned the photo saying ‘my mum is the absolute best! She treated me to a lovely new Stella shirt for my party tonight’. Louis couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous. Not of the shirt, but that Harry’s family could afford to buy stuff like that just because. He knew that the price of that shirt would have been a lot, money his family could really use.

Louis quickly flicked to the fourth photo, uploaded the other day. It was a beautiful photo of a fluffy, ginger cat on a bed, he assumed this was Harry’s bed as the caption read ‘the best cuddle buddy’.

When Louis saw the next photo, the breath hitched in his throat slightly. He could not believe he went to the same school as this guy. The photo literally looked like a model or celebrity would have taken. It was a photo of Harry in an expensive looking suit. He was outside somewhere, with bright sun beaming on his face. He looked really good. Louis hated to admit that the boy looked good, but he wasn’t going to lie. Harry had captioned the photo saying ‘great day at my cousins wedding, what a beautiful day it was’.

Louis instantly cringed when he saw the next photo, it was a picture of Harry’s oh so precious car. The captioned simply read ‘new wheels day’. This is the side of Harry that made him unbearable to Louis, he felt like Harry was showing off by posting this. By being like ‘look what I have that you don’t’.

He knew he should stop looking at these photos. But he thought scrolling through a few more wouldn’t hurt. After the car photo there was another professional looking photo of Harry leaned against a wall, looking up to the ceiling. Harry was wearing a Chicago bulls jersey top and the location was tagged as being in Chicago. Next up was a photo of a villa Harry had been staying at just before the Chicago photo, the captioned read ‘Sorrento you have my heart’. Louis was again jealous, he could never afford to go on these holidays. Louis quickly talked himself out of the jealously, he knew he had some aspects to his life that were probably better than Harrys, money isn’t everything after all.

The last photo Louis looked made him again stop for a minute. Harry was wearing a rather loose, buttoned down white shirt and was leaning against a wall. This could have literally been taken out of a modelling catalogue. He hadn’t fully released before now that Harry was a very attractive man. Before now he hadn’t spent enough time just looking at Harry to see what he truly looked like, admittedly he was normally too busy taking the piss out of him. Louis was confused for a moment about why he was so interested in how attractive Harry looked in these photos. He quickly squashed that feeling though.

He stopped looking at Harry’s Instagram, he decided he should probably focus on spending more time with Niall.

 

After a fair few matches of FIFA and watching some new episodes of Black Mirror, Louis checked his phone again. He had a notification saying ‘@harrystyles has liked your post’.

Louis was confused, Harry didn’t follow him. So he must have actively been looking at Louis’ page. He opened up the app and saw that the like wasn’t appearing on his post anymore. He must have un liked it. So, it must have been an accidental like, even funnier.

Louis decided to drop Harry a text.  

              Louis: Nice to know you spend your time looking at my Instagram whilst your drunk and high. Thanks for the like and unlike poshy, you creeper.

He sat back, waiting for Harry to respond. And he did. Making up a very clear lie about showing someone who Louis, yeh right. Harry’s messages had lots of spelling mistakes in, he was clearly very intoxicated. After a few messages back and forth Louis got a message saying Harry has sent you a photo.

Louis opened it up quickly, to see a very drunk and high looking Harry had sent him a selfie. Harry was flipping off the camera. Whilst he was in the same outfit Louis saw on his Instagram, he looked a lot more dishevelled. His hair had flopped out of the quiff, he cheeks flushed slightly pink and Louis was surprised to see the majority of Styles’ chest. He was still wearing his shirt, but it looked like at least half the buttons weren’t done up, leaving a lot of Harry’s chest on display, especially with the angle harry had taken the photo. Yup, that was definitely a nipple.

He decided to wind him up more.

               Louis: Wow, thanks for flashing your nips mate, just what I want to see.

 

 


	17. Cp 17

Harry woke up with a pounding head, his mouth feeling so dry and his stomach aching with nausea. The morning after the night before. He slowly sat up in his bed, before suddenly having to run to the toilet to be sick. He actually felt much better after he was. Harry grabbed a bottle of water and got back into bed.

 

He found his phone, which he hadn’t charged overnight so it was amazing it hadn’t dead. Harry’s head spun when he saw on his lock-screen: 1 message from Louis. 

 

What. The. Fuck. 

 

It all came flooding back to Harry, he remembered how he accidentally liked Louis photo last night and how they had a brief chat where Louis took the piss out of him. 

 

He quickly unlocked the phone to view the message. 

 

Louis: Wow, thanks for flashing your nips mate, just what I want to see.

 

Harry’s heart dropped, what on earth. He looked up to his previous message, shame running through his body as he did. He sent Louis a selfie. Wow. Harry has fucked up, and Louis was right, his nipples were fully on display. 

 

He decided to reply, he’d fully embarrassed himself by now, might as well try make Louis think he wasn’t a complete weirdo. 

 

Harry: hey, I was so drunk last night and high from the weed so I’m sorry for the very unflattering and embarrassing photo. 

 

Harry quickly pressed send, he didn’t know whether to wait on his phone for a response. Or if Louis would even reply. He didn’t know what the best course of action was. ‘Did you do anything else embarrassing last night?’ Harry thought to himself. He certainly hoped not. 

 

Even though his whole body was aching right now and he felt so nauseous again after being sick he decided to take himself out of the house and get some fresh air. Harry quickly chucked on some joggers, a white T-shirt and a very soft and very cosy yellow hoodie which he tied around his waist. He put on his favourite Nike’s before grabbing his water and heading out the door. 

 

Harry blasted his favourite artist at the moment, BeBe Rexha, through his headphones whilst he was walking. It made him feel better, he no longer felt as ashamed as before. He remembered kissing Lucas and Liv though, and how in the end he pied them both off to spend his night thinking of a certain blue-eyed boy. 

 

He still felt nauseous but decided to try having a quick jog, all was going okay before he tripped and face planted right into the field he was currently running on. 

 

“Shit mate, you okay?” He heard a friendly, Irish voice chime. 

 

Harry carefully shimmied so he was sat on his bum on the ground. He looked up at the voice to see a friendly looking blonde man looking rather concerned. 

 

“I’m okay I think” Harry said, though his body ached bad. 

 

“Mate your nose, it’s bleeding” the Irish voice added. “Here let me help”

 

Harry grabbed for his nose to try and catch the blood. The Irish came and tilted his head back. Harry looked at his hands to see they were scraped and raw from trying to stop himself falling. 

 

“Do you live near” the boy said, helping Harry to his feet. 

 

“Not really, been walking for around half an now” Harry groaned as he moved, the impact of the falling left his hands sore. 

 

“I’m staying nearby, if you wanna go there a get you cleaned up” the boy sweetly offered

 

“Oh you don’t have to do that” Harry smiled to the boy he hardly knew. 

 

“It’s ok, my friend I’m staying with wouldn’t mind I’m sure. Oh I’m Niall by the way” Niall said. 

 

“Harry” Harry said nodding to him. 

 

“Okay come on please, there’s blood everywhere. We should get you clean to see if you need to go to hospital.” Niall said sweetly. 

 

Niall led him maybe two minutes walk away, before taking him down a somewhat shady back ally and into a back garden. They walked up to the back door which was left propped open. And Niall helped him inside.

 

They were in the kitchen, it was rather cramped and there was not much space for even the pair of them. But it was decorated in nice colours and had a homely vibe. 

 

Niall sat Harry down on a chair and went away to grab a towel. Harry was shocked when he returned with about 5 people following after him. 

 

“Oh my gosh love, are you ok?” A sweet woman asked him, she looked roughly the same age as his mum. Her accent was familiar, but Harry couldn’t pin point it. 

 

She took a face towel and dabbed it under the warm water tap before starting to carefully clean off Harry’s face. His white t-shirt had lots of blood splatters all over it now. 

 

Harry then noticed the other people who followed Niall in. There were 2 teenage girls, two younger twins and then two small children. This was a big family for sure. One of the young children shouted eww at him before running out of the room. Probably freaked out by the blood. 

 

“What happened to you” one of the teenage girls asked. 

 

“I fell whilst running” Harry said, embarrassed by the situation he had gotten himself into. He was pretty sure he was still a little drunk, and now he was in some random family’s home. 

 

“Oh no, must have been a nasty fall” the mum said to him, continuing to clean him up. “You can have a top of my son’s when we get you all cleaned up, that one is rather bloody eh?” She chuckled. 

 

“Oh Niall’s already done enough for me, I can’t have him giving me his clothes too” Harry chuckled. 

 

“Niall’s my son at heart but I meant my actual son’s” she chuckled out, Harry then noticed the very different accents between the pair. Feeling silly he thought they mother and son. 

 

Harry started to hear movement upstairs before hearing a loud voice start to sing. 

 

“Everything’s been so messed up here lately, pretty sure he don’t wanna be my baby” the male voice sang loud, whoever it was had a cracking voice on him. It sounded great. and it was one of Harry’s favourite songs. 

 

“He don’t love me he don’t love me he don’t love me...but that’s okayyyy” the voice continued, he then heard the voice get louder as the voice walked down the stairs. 

 

A couple of the younger ones ran out into the hall and started to sing with him. 

 

“Everything’s gonna be alright, everything’s gonna be ok, it’s gonna be a good good life, that’s what my therapist saysss” the voices sang together loudly, Harry heard multiple little giggles from the children. 

 

The footsteps headed towards the kitchen, and what Harry saw shocked him more than anything he’d seen before. 

 

There stood none other than Louis Tomlinson. He was holding the two little kids and had one on each hip. Both the kids were giggling at Louis’ singing but quickly stopped when Louis very abruptly stopped singing. His hair was wet flat to his face, he was wearing only a pair of football style red shorts. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Louis practically shouted to him. 

 

“Louis, you do not swear in front of the children. And you do not speak to someone that way” his mum shouted back to him. 

 

Louis appeared to ignore his mum and instead put the two children down and walked closer to Harry. 

 

“What the hell happened to you? Why are you in my kitchen with my family all around you.” Louis shouted louder. “You need to leave” 

 

Harry couldn’t find the words to reply for a few moments. 

 

“I...erm I was running and I fell and Niall found me and took me here to clean up all the blood” Harry gestured the blood on himself still. “I had no idea it was your house”

 

“Louis you need to calm down, the poor lad has really hurt himself and your causing an argument” his mum added firmly. 

 

“He can’t be here mum, we don’t get on. He’s the posh boy that I had an argument with on Monday” Louis said, he was much 

calmer when talking to his mum. 

 

“Ok Louis, but he’s visibly hurt. Leave it out for now please” his mum reasoned. “You okay sweetie?” She asked Harry. 

 

“Yeh I’m okay” harry said quietly, wanting to desperately leave. 

 

“Least your not needing to go to hospital mate” Niall said, gently patting Harry’s shoulder. 

 

Harry looked to Louis as he walked him to head outside. Harry quickly checked out the boys topless frame, though it was the worst timing. He was so embarrassed especially when they both know what Harry was doing last night. 

 

The little boy ran out after Louis and questioned him. “Why Lou Lou shouty? I don’t like shouty” the little boy said. 

 

“I’m sorry Ernie. I should’ve have lost my temper especially not in front of yous” he heard Louis say sweetly. 

 

“Is ok” the boy muttered before pretending to be an airplane running round the garden. 

 

“Hey Earnie can you head in for a few minutes and play with one of your sisters.” Louis asked, followed by the boy running inside and being picked up by one of the teen girls. 

 

Harry heard the door slam shut. He looked out before louis’ mum spoke. 

 

“He’ll be having a smoke” his mum said, answering a question Harry hadn’t asked. 

“Shuts the door to stop the smoke coming in to the kids” she added. 

 

Harry nodded. “Look, thanks so much for your help but I should probably go. He doesn’t want me here” Harry said starting to stand up. 

 

“Atleast wait and we can get you a change of top.” The mum added. 

 

“And if louis’ up for it he can drop you home, you said you live half an hour walk away” Niall added. 

 

“No no it’s ok, I can ask someone to come get me.” Harry quickly raked his brain, remembering his mum and sister were away and his friends that could drive likely still had too much alcohol in their systems from last night. “No actually I’ll walk back it’s cool” Harry added, standing up straight. He felt so nauseous and shaky he had to sit back down.

 

Harry heard the back door open again and Louis stepped back inside.

 

“Louis, get yourself dressed love. You’re driving Harry home. Please get him a change of top too” Louis’ mum said. 

 

“I am not driving him home and he’s not going to be wearing one of my T-shirts man, come on” louis grunted out. 

 


	18. Cp 18

“Louis you will be driving him home. And you will be lending him a top. This isn’t up for debate. He is clearly in pain and you will help him because I raised you to be a decent human being. Now no arguing Louis, just get on with it” Louis’ mum said firmly but not overpoweringly. Harry could tell she was an amazing mum. 

 

Louis grunted but said “fine, follow me then” before walking out of the room. Harry quickly followed, Louis raced up the stairs, Harry tagging not too far behind him. Louis stopped at the top of the stairs outside of a door, he paused for a second before sighing and placing his hand on the doorknob and gently turning it open. 

 

Louis walked inside, Harry following behind. Harry noticed that his bedroom was considerably smaller than his own. Literally about 10 of Louis’ bedrooms could fit into Harrys. It’s quite surprising. There was a double bed pushed against the window wall which practically touched either side of the walls beside it. There was practically no space to walk from side to side of the bed. On the other side of the bedroom there was a wooden, run-down looking dresser and a small desk with a TV propped on top. There was medals, trophies, posters and pictures all over the walls and surfaces of the room. It was small but it sure was homely.

 

“Listen Louis, I’m really sorry that I’m here, I didn’t realise it was your house honestly. I just met Niall and he offered to help so I took it. Sorry.” Harry said quietly. 

 

Louis ignored him. And instead headed over to the dresser to look for a top for Harry. 

 

“What size are you? You’re slimmer than me but also about half a foot taller so” louis said, a smile appearing on his face for the first time. 

 

“Either a medium or large would be great. I can fit either” Harry said, smiling softly to the other boy. 

 

Louis looked through the drawers for a few moments before pulling out a burgundy T-shirt and chucking it to Harry.

 

“Should I change here?” Harry asked shyly. 

 

“It’s just your top half mate, I mean I’m still topless. Not a big deal” Louis said, he was right. 

 

Harry quickly pulled off his bloodied T-shirt, the dried blood on his chest made the fabric stick as he was pulling it off. He grabbed louis’ top to pull it on before he felt Louis’ hand touch his arm. 

 

“You should clean that first” Louis said, gesturing to the blood on his body. Before quickly exiting the room. 

 

He came back a few moments later with a damped hand towel. Louis took Harry’s top off of him and place it on his desk, he then placed his right hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other one held the towel. Louis carefully started to pat it on harry’s chest, the water rubbing off the blood. 

 

Harry looked down at Louis. For the first time he looked vulnerable. Like the walls that Louis always had built up we’re down for the first time. Harry raked his eyes over louis’ naked chest, noticing how close it was against his own. Harry really wanted to touch his body, to kiss his lips. But he knew he couldn’t. 

 

Louis hated him enough all ready, let alone if Harry tried to get with him. Louis’ blue eyes looked into to Harry’s green eyes. Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat, this all felt oddly intimate. He supposed normally they were arguing whenever they interacted, right now was very different. 

 

Louis’ hand raked down harry’s body rubbing off the dots of blood. Harry’s stomach flipped and arousal began when Louis’ hand was rubbing his lower stomach area. It was fairly close to his lower regions, and Harry wasn’t sure there wasn’t even any blood to clean up from there. Harry felt blood rush to his dick, the intimate nature of Louis’ touch turning him on. 

 

Louis looked into his eyes once more and Harry was sure for a split second Louis looked directly at his lips. He then quickly pulled off of Harry, placing the damp towel in his washing basket.

 

Harry quickly pulled on Louis’ top, it was surprisingly loose on him, which meant the neckline exposed a fair amount of his collar bone. He watched as Louis walked over and grabbed himself a navy sweater. He watched louis’ tanned skin and muscles move as he pulled on the jumper before slipping on a pair of vans. 

 

Louis was then quickly out of the bedroom, Harry followed suit. 

 

“I’m taking him back now mum” Louis shouted to her, still not sounding happy about the whole thing. 

 

“Thank you darling. I hope you’re okay Harry, it was lovely to meet you” Louis’ mum said sweetly to him. She was so lovely. 

 

Louis then led them through the kitchen and to the garage. Harry wondered why Niall wasn’t joining them. Louis pulled open the door to the garage before heading inside, Harry following. He saw a shiny, dark red motorbike, he really hoped that wasn’t his ride home. 

 

Louis confirmed it was by picking up two red helmets and passing one to Harry. 

 

“Me mums taking the car so this is our ride” he said, laughing slightly. He pulled on his helmet before wheeling the bike outside. Harry watched louis slide onto the front seat of the back. 

 

Harry followed, but made sure to sit as far back as he could. 

 

“Erm, you’ll have to put your arms around me” Louis said awkwardly. 

 

Oh no. Harry complied, though snaked his arms round louis’ waist very loosely. He knew he’d have to tighten his grip, he didn’t want another accident today. Harry grabbed onto louis’ waist firmly. His body felt amazing under Harry’s large hands, it was soft skin but the muscles were present and firm. 

 

Louis twisted his head around, staying in Harry’s grip. “Where do you live” 

 

“Erm...you know the posh housing estate next to the stately home...there” Harry said nervously. 

 

“Of course you live in the only housing estate round here where the houses are more than a million. I shouldn’t have bothered asking” Louis said, snapping his head back forward. He turned on the bike and drove off. 


	19. Cp 19

** Louis POV: **

 

Louis pulled up his motorbike outside Harry’s house gate. Harry hopped off for a minute, putting in the pin so that the gate would open. When it did Louis got a view of Harry’s house. It was absolutely fucking huge. It literally looked like a mansion. The exterior of the house was absolutely beautiful. It looked typically English and beautifully up kept. 

”

 

 

Louis noticed  quite few cars dotted around the very large driveway. He parked his bike as far from the cars as he could, not wanting to risk damaging one.

 

“Thanks so much for taking me back home” Harry smiled at him. The boy looked very tired, likely from last night and eventful morning. 

 

“It’s ok” Louis said, feeling strange. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want to leave Harry now. 

 

“What time is it?” Harry asked him. “My phones dead”

 

“It’s 11:20am” Louis said, surprised at how it wasn’t later on in the day. 

 

“They’ll still be asleep then” Harry smiled, before adding “Oh a couple of my friends stayed last night after the party”

 

“I should see you in then, my mum would want me to” Louis said, it was true. 

 

Harry nodded, he pulled out his keys and fumbled with the front door locks for a few minutes before the door flung open. Harry and Louis were instantly greeted by two of harry’s cats. 

 

“Hello guys, you missed me” Harry sweetly said to them, give them both quick cuddles. 

 

Louis just stood there awkwardly behind Harry for a few moments before Harry got back up, kicked his shoes off and headed upstairs. He wasn’t sure of the etiquette so he did the same, pulling off his vans. Harry’s house was even more impressive from the inside, the place was decorated beautifully. 

 

Louis followed the boy upstairs, the carpet of the staircase feeling plush and expensive under his feet. He really didn’t fit in here. The staircase was very large and fancy and seemed to last forever. Eventually he was stood next to Harry who had stood outside a door.

 

Louis watched Harry type in a pin code into the door before the lock popped open. 

 

“Oh my god man, I thought your car was bad poshy let alone you have a pin code locked door. Rich people” Louis tutted at him, but playfully this time. 

 

The bedroom door swung open and louis was shocked to say the least. He walked in, looking around quickly, it was huge. 

 

There was a huge king sized bed, with very plush looking pillows and blankets covering the bed. Either side of the bed there were fancying looking bedside tables which were covered in electronics. iPad, Mac book, console controllers to name a few. On the wall opposite to the bed hung a massive flat screen tv, it was crazy huge. Underneath there was a little glass table which had all sorts of console boxes on. There was a PS4, an Xbox One, a sky tv box, a smart tv hub, speakers, Louis was amazed. One of the walls was completely covered in windows that stretched from ceiling to floor, with big blinds currently covering them but the sunshine was peaking in slightly. There was more, a very professional looking desk set up with an iMac computer and another monitor. There was bookcases full of books, dvd and so many games. There was a corner of the room full of instruments a couple guitars, a fucking piano. There was multiple wardrobes, drawers and a dressing table which he presumed were all full of clothing. Harry even has a huge rack filled with really expensive shoes.

 

Just when Louis thought he’d seen it all he turned slightly, where he noticed the huge, very fancy looking en-suite that was attached to his bedroom. Oh how the other half live. 

 

“Sorry I know it’s a lot in here, I’m very lucky I know” Harry said softly to him. 

 

“Yeh mate this is crazy, I’d never leave if I had this room” Louis chuckled, but Harry smiled sadly at him. He didn’t want harry’s sympathy.

 

He watched as Harry bent down to grab a phone charger before plugging his phone in and chucking it down on his bed. He went over to a mini fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, offering one to Louis. 

 

“Thanks mate” louis said, taking it off of him. Louis saw the bag of joints he gave Harry on his desk, the majority of them missing by now. There was some cups around the room, he wondered if Harry got lucky last night. Though he questioned himself for why he even cared. 

 

He gulped some of the water, even Harry’s water tasted fucking rich. 

 

“Right posh boy, I should leave you to it before you start thinking I’m your pal” Louis said cheekily. 

 

He noticed a slight flush of disappointment run over Harry’s, though he quickly hid it with a smile. 

 

“Thanks again” Harry said to him, just as Louis was heading to the door the other spoke again. “Ooh wait” Harry said, standing up. Louis was surprised when Harry whipped off the T-shirt, leaving him topless again. He had seen far to much of Harry’s chest the past 24 hours. 

 

“You not gonna wash it” Louis asked, laughing at him. 

 

“Oh shit, I should” Harry said, a flush rising in his cheeks. 

 

Louis walked closer to the boy before taking the T-shirt out of his hands. “It’s okay, I was joking” Louis laughed out. 

 

“Why are you being nice to me today” Harry blurted out. 

 

“I dunno man, you’ve had a rough morning getting injured and all that. Me mum was right, it was best I helped where I could” Louis delivered the words sweetly. “Don’t get used to it though poshy, come Monday morning your my enemy again” Louis laughed cheekily. 

 

“Oh well, I got a few hours where you tolerated me” Harry chuckled at him. Louis noticed the way Harry’s face crinkled up when he laughed. It was cute. 

 

Louis couldn’t help but quickly look at Harry’s body, his broad shoulders and defined abs specifically. Louis was currently very very very confused about the way he viewed Harry. 

 

He hated to admit but he’d came to the realisation that he hated Harry so much and gave him a hard time because he secretly had been attracted to the boy for years. The way he’d parade around school, it was so rich boy and pretentious but Louis still saw the incredibly attractive boy underneath. But the anger came from him knowing he’d never have a chance. Whenever he’d spot him, Harry was completely blind to Louis’ existence, he had no idea who he was until Louis picked an argument with him. He knew a rich handsome boy would never want anything to do with him a chavvy, council estate kid. 

 

So Louis repressed the attraction. He focused on his girlfriend like he should. So he decided that because he wasn’t attracted to any other boys he was straight, he must be, just Harry must have been a blip in the programming. Louis was happy to take his little 1% bisexualness to the grave with him. 

 

But Monday had changed things. It was easy to forget about Harry when they didn’t ever interact, but since Monday Harry has popped up everywhere. I mean the amount of time he’s seen Harry this week is crazy. 

 

Louis had to keep up his tough boy persona though, he couldn’t have Harry thinking he was weak. He snapped out of his thoughts when Harry said:

 

“I’m sorry for the messages last night. I was so out of it”

 

“That’s ok” Louis said, stepping closer to Harry, dropping the T-shirt on the floor. He didn’t know what he was doing. “Just tell me, why were you stalking my Instagram. And don’t tell the same lie again creeper” Louis added, he heard the darkness in his own voice, the tone raspier. 

 

Harry backed up carefully until his back hit a wall. Louis continued his movements forward, and put both of his hands on the wall, either side of Harry’s head. He watched as Harry became visibly scared of Louis. 

 

“I Erm...being honest...I was just intrigued by what type of stuff you’d post” hardy said nervously, Louis believed him a bit more this time. 

 

“Stalker” Louis laughed wickedly, his breath hitting Harry’s body. 

 

Louis knew it was bad that he enjoyed making the other boy squirm in discomfort. In that moment Louis wanted Harry. He didn’t know why. He didn’t know whether to fight the urge. But he wanted him. Imaginations of Harry in the dirtiest positions for him filled his mind. He looked like he’d make a good slut. 

 

Louis decided in that moment that he didn’t want to make Harry his enemy. He wanted to make him louis’. Louis was overwhelmed for a minute, he’d never been with a guy but he had plenty experience with the ladies. He wasn’t sure whether Harry had been with girls, guys or anyone but in this moment he didn’t care. He was going to get harry whatever way he could. Whether Harry would willingly get with him now or whether he had to graft on him more. 

 

Louis kept his hands by Harry’s head. He leaned upwards, moving his mouth right to the shell of Harry’s left ear. 

 

“You love showing me your chest don’t you. You’ve shown it off none stop for me the past few days.” Louis growled in Harry’s ear. He felt the boy tense up below him. 

 

Louis moved one of his hands so it was on Harry’s chest. He rubbed it down Harry’s body slowly. Feeling the other boy squirm under his hand was exhilarating. 

 

“I know you were looking on my Instagram to check me out. I see the way you look me up and down. I don’t know how the whole school can’t tell your into boys by now” Louis harshly said into the boys ear. 

 

“Don’t hurt me please” Harry pleaded to him. 

 

“Hurt you? I don’t want to hurt you silly.” Louis chuckled in Harry’s ear. 

 

“So why are you doing this?” Harry asked, his voice very shaky. 

 

Louis didn’t bother replying instead he grabbed the other boys face and smashed their lips together. 


	20. Cp 20

**Warning: adult content**

 

** Harry’s POV **

 

He tensed up, his body going completely still when Louis was so close to him. Before Harry knew it louis crashed his lips onto Harry’s own. He was stunned. This was the last thing he was expecting Louis to do right now. 

 

Harry didn’t move, he didn’t kiss back, he was too shocked. 

 

Louis still grabbing onto his face pulled off Harry’s lips. Presumably because he was having no reciprocation from Harry. 

 

“Come on, styles. Don’t act now like you don’t want me” the shorter boy growled at him. Harry felt blood rush to his downstairs, the tone of Louis voice was so sexy. But he still couldn’t believe this was real. 

 

Louis’ hands raked down his body, causing Harry to let out a loud moan. Louis smirked up at him, he knew the effect he was having. His blue eyes looking lust filled. 

 

The shorter boy leaned up again, connecting their lips again. This time Harry kissed back. It was so passionate and hungry, the two boys connected tongues which made Harry moan into Louis mouth. 

 

Louis continued to move his hands on Harry’s body, he slipped them to the back now, lowering them slowly before sharply grabbing Harry’s bum with a hand on each cheek. 

 

Harry moaned out so loud, Louis continued his movements. Grabbing at Harry’s bum and still kissing him lips with such passion. Harry kept moaning out, he was very vocal in the bedroom. 

 

Louis pulled off his lips, staring hungrily into Harry’s eyes. 

 

“Good fucking boy, moaning for me” Louis growled out. Harry felt his cock stand to full attention in his sweatpants. That was the hottest thing Harry had ever witnessed. 

 

Louis then started kissing at Harry’s neck, he moved his hands to Harry’s waist band. His stomach started flipping like crazy with pure lust. Louis slipped his hands straight under Harry’s sweatpants and underwear and grabbed roughly at his bare bum. 

 

“Fuckkk” Harry choked out. Louis continued his actions before thrusting his crotch against Harry’s thigh. Harry felt the stiffness of Louis’ dick press against him. 

 

Louis’ hands started to move inwards and then pulled Harry’s cheeks open. 

 

“Mmmm” Harry screamed out. 

 

“Such a slut for me” Louis growled against his neck. His fingers danced teasingly on Harry’s crack, before quickly swiping one finger agonisingly slowly and softly between, grazing over his hole. With that Louis quickly removed his hands from Harry completely and smirked as he walked backwards, flopping down on Harry’s bed. 

 

Harry watched on as the blue eyed boy grabbed his own crotch, rubbing slightly at the himself through the fabric of his shorts. Louis moaned out as he did so. 

 

Harry was glued to the spot. He couldn’t move. The sexiest sight he had ever seen was in front of him. Louis Tomlinson was in his bed touching his hard dick, a hard on harry had caused. 

 

“You like watching me?” Louis smirked to him. 

 

“Mhm” was all Harry could get out. 

 

Louis smirk grew, he quickly pulled his own top off chucking it on the floor. Before settling back to touching his own dick again.

 

“Of course you do, good boy” Louis smirked at him. 

 

Harry watched on as Louis slipped his hand into his own pants grabbing around his dick before starting to pump it. 

 

Harry felt like he was gonna pass out. All his blood had headed south. 

 

“You wanna watch me wank for your body? Or do you want to come over here and put your big hands to good use? Your choice” Louis smirked wickedly. 

 

Harry wanted both. He was overwhelmed and a little nervous at the thought of touching Louis. He didn’t want him to think he was rubbish. 

 

He approached the bed, feeling really unsteady on his feet, gripping the bed frame when he was close enough to it. He sat down on the bed, so was sat near louis’ feet. He was very overwhelmed and very turned on, a weird combination. 

 

Louis stopped his movement and reached out to Harry with his other hand. 

 

“You ok? You look like a ghost” Louis chuckled. 

 

“Yeh sorry...Erm it’s embarrassing but...I’m so turned on I’ve gone light headed” Harry said looking into his hands.

 

“Oooh” Louis said a huge smirk erupting in his face. “Come lay down next to me”

 

Harry moved so he was laying down next to him, Louis turned onto his side so he was facing him. He reached his hand up to Harry’s face and starting kissing him again, but more gently this time. 

 

After a few minutes Harry felt more back to normal, and still very very horny. He made the kiss more passionate again, enjoyed the way louis instantly reciprocated. Louis pulled Harry into his lap, moving his hands back to Harry’s bum. He thought Louis must have a thing for bums. 

 

Harry didn’t know if it was too much but he started to rock his hips back and forward against louis’ crotch. Louis pulled off his lips and moaned out. 

 

“Fucking hell styles” Louis said throwing his head back against the pillow, moaning.

 

Harry chuckled, feeling like he had the power for once. He leant down and kissing at Louis’ neck. He saw the fading hickeys were still there, the ones he noticed the other day in the changing room. Harry felt jealously rise in him, that someone else had recently had Louis the same way he currently was. He moved his lips to the other side of louis’ neck where there wasn’t any marks and he started to suck slightly. Wanting to mark Louis himself, whilst still moving his hips. 

 

“Oh my fucking god” Louis practically screamed out, pure pleasure on his face. It was a sight Harry loved. 

 

Though before he knew it he was being rolled over so he was lying on the bed, louis was now hovering over his body. He lowered his lips to Harry’s ears. 

 

“I had to move you styles, otherwise I would of had to fuck you. And whilst that is a very appealing image right now I don’t think we should rush straight to it”

 

“Yeh that’s a good idea” Harry agreed.

 

“But I want you to wank me, will you do that for me harry” Louis growled in his ear. 

 

“Mhmm” Harry croaked out. 

 

“Good boy” Louis chuckled, moving off of the bed until he was standing next to the bed. He pulled Harry up into a siting position, right in line with his crotch. 

 

Then Louis pushed down his shorts and underwear in one swift movement and Harry practically came on the spot watching louis’ dick spring out. It was big, around the same side as his own. And it was much bigger than lucas’. It was long and very thick, a beautifully tanned colour.

 

Harry instinctively reached out for it, wrapping his hand around. He looked up to louis as he moved his hand back and forward, quickening up as he got more confident. Louis moaned out. 

 

“Fuck you look so good doing that” Louis groaned. 

 

Harry kept going, pumping faster and faster, loving the way it made Louis gradually lose control. 

 

“Harry...I’m gonna cum soon” louis moaned out. “I’m not usually this fast but you’re so good” 

 

Harry locked eyes with Louis again, continuing to work his hands on Louis’ shaft. 

 

“Mmm, seriously fuck, your gonna need to move or it’ll go on you” Louis moaned out. 

 

“That’s fine” Harry smirked. 

 

“Fuckkk, so sexy” Louis grunted out before he started to release. His hot cum spurted out, covering Harry’s hands and a few splats hitting his chest. Louis pulled backwards, looking rather spent. He perched on the side of the bed. 

 

Harry quickly jumped up off the bed and headed to the en-suite. He quickly washed off the cum and patted himself dry. He headed back out, still very horny himself. Though his heart stopped slightly when he saw Louis, he was sat with his head in his hands looking not too happy. 

 

“You ok?” Harry asked, embarrassed that his sweatpants were still tented. 

 

“Yeh sorry, it was so intense. Hardest I’ve ever came” Louis said softly, looking into Harry’s eyes. 

 

Harry felt himself softening in his trousers. Kind of sensing he wasn’t going to get a release whilst Louis was still here. 

 

“Did you want finished off? I’ve not touched another guy before but I can give it a go” Louis asked, looking rather vulnerable. 

 

“You don’t have to, you don’t look like you really want to” Harry said honestly. 

 

“Sorry it’s not that I don’t want to” Louis said looking down. 

 

“It’s cool Louis don’t worry” Harry smiled at him, trying to hide the disappointment. 

 

He went and sat next to louis on the bed, they sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Louis turned to him. He reconnected their lips together again, Louis gradually regaining the confidence to kiss him roughly again. As Louis started to move his hands down south, heading towards Harry’s dick, Harry felt his boner come back with a vengeance. Louis continued kissing him whilst beginning to rub over Harry’s dick through his sweatpants. Harry moaned out loud, bucking up into Louis’ gentle touch. 

 

Harry and Louis both nearly jumped out of their skin when there was a sudden hard knock on his door followed by a loud voice. 

 

“You alright this morning harry? Haven’t heard you up yet. Thought I heard you groaning, sore head eh?” Liam loud voice boomed through the door. 

Fuck sake.


	21. Cp 21

Harry’s heart was practically pounding out of his chest. He darted a look to louis who was looking pretty much the same. They were frozen. 

 

Harry knew he hadn’t locked the door back up behind him so he was praying Liam didn’t walk in. He wouldn’t know how he could explain why there was a naked Louis Tomlinson on his bed. 

 

“Erm yeh...sore head mate. Could you give me a few...I feel...erm sick” Harry lied, trying to come up with something on the spot. 

 

“Oh if you’re going to be sick I’m coming in” Liam said before pushing down the handle.

 

Louis frantically tried to get dressed. 

 

“NOOO” Harry screamed. It worked, Liam stopped moving the door handle. “I’m naked, don’t come in” Harry thought of the first thing that came to his mind. 

 

“Sorry mate” Liam said, pulling the door shut before adding “billy, Tim and I can head to get your some hangover food if you like” 

 

Harry was going to go along with it, get them out the house so he could get Louis out before they saw him. But just as he was going to speak louis whispered in my ear. 

 

“Tim would recognise my bike out front”Louis said, an expression of worry filling his face. 

 

Shit. How was he going to get Louis and his motorbike away with the lads seeing him. 

 

“We can just get a deliveroo. Saves yous driving out” hardy said, sorting out the risk of them leaving and seeing Louis bike out front. 

 

“Yeh good idea” Liam agreed.

 

“Hey how about we all go for a dip in the hot tub to wake us up first” harry suggested, the only way he could think to get the boys out in the back garden, so he could sneak Harry out.

 

Liam laughed “if you’re up for it, though we don’t have any swim trunks”. 

 

“Yous can have some of mine” Harry quickly said before walking quickly to his dresser and grabbing the first three pairs of swim shorts he could find. He very carefully cracked the door open only a tiny way, shoving them into Liam’s hand. 

 

“Head out I’ll be out soon” harry muttered before shutting the door. 

 

Louis was sat back down on his bed, though he was now fully clothed. He looked very stressed but started to laughed as soon as he heard Liam leave from outside the door. 

 

“You have a fucking hot tub posh boy, you have to be kidding me” Louis said playfully. Though Harry noticed the return of the nickname he didn’t like very much. 

 

“Hey it saved us” Harry said before walking to his dresser. Pulling out his favourite pair of swim trunks and stripping from his sweatpants and underwear. Before quickly pulling them up his hips and tying the drawstring in a bow. 

 

He felt louis’ intense blue eyes watching him. Now the lust and horniness was gone, it was pretty awkward thinking about what they had just done together. 

 

“Well I best be off then” Louis said after a few moments, standing up, starting to head towards the door. 

 

“I’ll come incase, Erm you bump into anyone” harry muttered. 

 

Louis and him exited the bedroom swiftly and practically bolted down the stairs. Harry noticed louis’ vans sitting at the bottom of the stairs but they appeared to have gone unnoticed so that’s good. 

 

Harry slipped into the porch, shutting the door after Louis joined him. Harry pulled open the front door and Louis quickly headed out to his bike. He shoved the spare helmet in the bike box, before grabbing the other helmet and quickly popping back to Harry standing at the door. 

 

“Thanks again for helping me today” Harry whispered out to louis. It had been a whirlwind of a day. 

 

“It’s ok...I’ll see you then” Louis said awkwardly. 

 

Harry wanted to kiss him again. Even if it was the lightest of pecks, he already craved the intimacy. But he stayed glued to the stop and just watched as Louis pulled on his helmet and climbed onto his bike. 

 

“Bye” Harry said, waving the other boy away. His heart sinking watching him disappear down the street. 

 

 

Harry had spend about an hour in the hot tub with his friends, before playing the PlayStation with them for a couple more hours. To his delight they left at around 5pm, deciding they should probably go home.

 

Harry had the house to himself again tonight, though this house always felt huge when there wasn’t anyone here with him. He headed upstairs, releasing he had left his phone of charge the whole time. He hoped Louis had texted him or something. 

 

When he clicked phone, he saw lots of messages. From people thanking him from last night or notifications of him being tagged in various posts. But there was nothing from the only person he wanted. 

 

He thought back to today. Still in disbelief that he has kissed Louis, that he had made him cum. He was surprised that Louis initiated it, that Louis actually was attracted to Harry too. 

 

What a fucking stressful day. He didn’t know whether to text him, he didn’t really want to be the first one to message him. But he didn’t know if he would speak to him anytime soon if he didn’t.

 

He decided to leave it. Instead he worked out, he did weights and yoga before deciding to take a bath.His face was sore from the fall, his friends asked about. He told the truth, just left out the part about Niall and Louis. 

 

He put on his favourite podcast, the YouTubers H3H3. He laughed along practically for the whole thing, letting his muscles ease in the warm water. He washed his face and body before deciding after nearly an hour he should probably get out. 

 

Harry headed downstairs, he didn’t wear anything cause he knew no one was in. He made himself a cup of tea, grabbing a packet of biscuits before heading back into his warm bed. He turned on the tv, watching something on Netflix aimlessly whilst dunking the chocolate biscuits into his tea. 

 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he tried not to get his hopes up knowing it wouldn’t be Louis. But he was practically ecstatic when he saw Louis name on his lock screen  

 

Louis: Fuck, Styles. Why can’t I get you out of my head. My girlfriend came over tonight and I did everything I could to avoid kissing her, I fucking pretended to be ill just so she would leave. 

 

Girlfriend. Louis had a girlfriend. He’d just kissed and wanked off another fucking guy with a girlfriend. Why did he keep getting into these situations. 

 

He tried to over look the annoyance and anger he felt that Louis didn’t tell him. And see the general sweetness of the message. Well it wasn’t so much sweet, he seems annoyed he felt that way about Harry. But atleast it was somewhat positive. 

 

Harry typed out a message, trying to lace it with sass. 

 

Harry: you didn’t mention you had a girlfriend. Maybe something to tell someone before they make you cum

 

Louis: does it matter? Not like today was more than just sexual 

 

Harry: so why did you not want her then? Surely if this was purely sexual you’d still want her too 

 

Louis: chill posh boy, we’ve hooked up once. Not gonna be accepting a wedding proposal from you any time soon. 

 

Harry couldn’t help the tears that fell down his face. He knew he shouldn’t be hurt but he couldn’t help it. He thought Louis could be interested in him, but it was apparent now he was only interested in one thing. 

 

His phone buzzed once more. 

 

Louis: I’m sorry, I should have mentioned her. But I got carried away in the moment with you, so she never came to my mind. 

 

Harry felt a bit better reading that message. Though his head was still fucked.

Another buzz. 

Louis: what are you wearing? 😏


	22. Cp 22

****

Harry knew it was a bad idea to endorse this. He knew why louis was asking that and where it would lead. But his body prickled a hot heat as soon as he read the words. Imagining Louis thinking about him. 

 

He quickly typed out a truthful response, which was likely to catch Louis off guard.

 

Harry: nothing

 

Louis: wow styles, shame I didn’t get a chance to see you like that earlier. I bet you look so fucking sexy.

 

Harry: mhmm, what about you?

 

Louis: just wearing my undies. Did you enjoy touching me today? 

 

Harry: yeh it was so hot 

 

Louis: it was, your mine now Harry. Your body, those lips, those hands, that bum...all for me 

 

Harry was very turned on by Louis’ possessiveness, it made him feel naughty and oh so alive. 

 

Harry: yes sir

 

Louis: I’m touching myself right now thinking of you. 

 

Harry: I’m doing the same. So hard. 

 

Louis: I’m coming over to yours tomorrow, you got that? Need to see you again. 

 

 

Harry exchanged naughty texts with Louis until he spilled into his own hands. After cleaning up he laid back down. 

 

His large bed feeling huge, his house feeling even larger. He felt alone. He craved cuddles, he craved forehead kisses. He knew he was catching feelings and hard for Louis but he didn’t care. He would rather have louis in anyway he could rather than not at all. For now he was happy to be louis’ temporary fix if that’s what louis wanted. Though he hoped one day that could change and he could maybe look into those bright blue eyes every day and every night. 

 

Harry didn’t sleep well that night, he tossed and turned and had a rather intense nightmare. So he was relieved when he heard the annoying beep of his alarm the next morning. He decided to go for a run first thing again loving the way it was making his body look and the feeling of release it gave him. He listened to his favourite songs again as he ran and ran harder than he has before. Sweat was pouring from his head by the time he got home again. He quickly went for a shower, staying in for a rather long time before drying off and changing into some sweatpants. 

 

He checked his phone and it was only 9:45am, only he would run that early on a Sunday. He saw a text from his mum. 

 

Mum: hey hunny me and gem will be back today around 5pm, fancy a take away this evening? Hope you had a lovely party xxx

 

5pm, that’s good would give him a timeslot to see Louis in. He quickly typed out a response. 

 

Harry: yeh! sounds lovely mum, okay see you later. Travel safe xxx

 

He then decided to drop Louis a text though he wasn’t expecting a reply for a couple hours atleast, it was a Sunday Monday. He debated for about 5 minutes on whether to send the other boy an ‘x’ at the end or not. He bit the bullet and did. 

 

Harry: hey what time did you want to come over today? Free house till 5 😊 x

 

Almost instantly he saw the typing bubbles appear so he quickly clicked off the chat so he wouldn’t be waiting on the chat when the reply came through. 

 

Louis: morning poshy, dreamt about you last night  😏 I’ll come over in an hour x 

 

Harry almost choked at the first bit, he must have stayed on louis’ mind a lot. Harry quickly tidied up his house, mainly for his mum getting back later. He was coming over at around 11 so Harry thought he was going to offer Louis lunch. Harry frantically checked that they had something in but they did, lots actually. 

 

He then went into the front lounge, and sat on the seat with the perfect view of the front gates. He put the tv on but was not paying attention at all. His mind very preoccupied thinking of how he would shortly be joined by the blue eyed boy. 

 

Harry was still in his sweatpants but had slipped on a T-shirt and some socks. He aimlessly flicked through his Instagram until he heard the loud buzz of someone requesting the gate to bed opened. 

 

He rushed to the speaker before clicking to speak “hello” harry said. 

 

“Is Louis” the familiar voice spoke, Harry instantly clicked the allow access button. He watched louis drive through on his motorbike. He looked sexy on that thing. Louis turned off the bike and hopped off, still wearing his helmet. Harry raced to the front door, and swung it open ready. 

 

Louis walked towards him, pulling off his helmet and shaking his hair. It looked like something out of a film. 

 

“Hey posh boy” Louis said checking Harry out very obviously. His eyes looked Harry up and down, Harry felt heat rise in him under louis’ gaze. “Tommy Hilfiger sweatpants. You’re too much” Louis said laughing and smirking at Harry. 

 

“Hey! They’re very comfy” hardy said trying to defend himself. 

 

“Aye I bet they are” Louis said stepping inside the house. He slipped off his trainers and placed his helmet on the ground by the front door. Harry pushed the door till it was shut and lock it.

 

As soon as they were both in the hallway, Louis pushed him against a wall and attached their lips. It oozed passion and desperation. Harry had craved this since the moment louis left yesterday. 

 

Louis was instantly more forward, snaking his hands under Harry’s top and running them over his abs, teasing them to Harry’s waistband. 

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, the feeling of Louis touching his body instantly apprising him. Louis then reached around and grabbed his bum firmly earning a squeak from Harry. 

 

Louis then pulled Harry’s top up and off his head. Harry felt nervous as Louis simply surveyed his body for a few moments, moving his hands to touch wherever his eyes were looking. 

 

“So beautiful” Louis practically whispered out. “Your body, it’s perfect” Louis then looked up into Harry’s eyes. 

 

Louis’ blue eyes shone, Harry couldn’t see the same hungry look that was there a moment ago. Louis’ eyes had changed, they were warm and almost loving. 

 

Louis then kissed down Harry’s chest, all the way down until he was knelt on the floor in front of Harry’s crotch. Harry felt like a bit lightheaded again looking down and seeing Louis Tomlinson on his knees for him. 

 

Louis petted at Harry’s crotch through is sweatpants with his left hand, his other hand rubbing over Harry’s abs. He looked nervous. 

 

Harry couldn’t help but erupt into laughed when his cat Tilly started to meow and rub herself against Louis legs. Squeaking up at him demanding attention. 

 

Louis quickly followed with the laughter. Though he moved his hands and gave the cat a stroke. 

 

“Your cat is cockblocking us” Louis chuckled, smirking up at Harry. 

 


	23. Cp 23

After they calmed down from the laughing fit they had, Louis seemed eager to get back on with it. He pulled Harry into the lounge and sat him down on a sofa that was facing away from the window. 

 

Harry felt louis’ lips attach to his neck, hungrily kissing away. Louis was very eager, not that Harry wasn’t but he usually took things a little slower. He felt louis‘ hand begin its journey downwards again. It still had the same effect on Harry, earning Louis lots of strangled moans. 

 

“Can I touch you” Louis whispered in his ear, though harry picked up on the slight quiver in his voice. Louis was either nervous, very turned on or a mix of both. 

 

Harry simply nodded in response, smiling down at him. 

 

With approval Louis got more confident in his movements, before he knew it he was reaching and pulling down Harry’s sweatpants. Harry’s bulge was very prominent now through his underwear. Louis hastily rubbed at it watching Harry with much intent. Louis wrapped his hand around the outline of Harry’s dick and started to rub it up and down.

 

It already felt amazing. Harry felt his dick pulsing, he wanted more. As if Louis was in his mind he instantly reached for Harry’s underwear and began to pull them off. 

 

Harry watched louis’ face fill with shock followed quickly by a hungry look when Harry’s dick pinged out free and slapped against his tummy. 

 

“Mmmm” Louis moaned out loudly. “Styles you didn’t tell me you were packing so much” 

 

Harry flushed at the complement about his size. Louis gently wrapped his smaller hand around Harry’s dick, it felt different to anyone else’s that had been there, even his own. He was so gentle, slowly pulling the fore skin up and down. 

 

“You’re not gonna break it you know” Harry said, chuckling to the other boy. 

 

Louis simply rolled his eyes before leaning to Harry’s ear, and starting to quicken up the pace of his hand. Harry cried out, fuck that felt so much better. 

 

“Yeh you like that better now, good boy” Louis said quietly, his voice deeper. 

 

Harry threw his head back against the chair and subconsciously started bucking his hips up into louis’ palm. 

 

“Fuckkk. So good” Harry cried out. 

 

“Mm yeh be vocal for me, love the way you moan.” Louis growled in his ear, continuing to pump him fast. 

 

“Louisss” Harry moaned out again. He watched as Louis swiped his thumb over the precum at the top, spreading it round the head before continuing his pumping motioning. 

 

“Can’t get over how big you are, all for me” Louis growled slapping his other hand down hard on Harry’s thigh. 

 

“Fuckkk” Harry shouted out, he loved the tingling pain. He was getting closer now. 

 

“When you cum you’re going to scream my name, Harry. Nice and loud for me baby” Louis spoke, a look of dark lust filling his face. 

 

“Mm yeh I will, fuck” was all Harry could manage to get out. 

 

Harry could feel the familiar heat rising in his stomach, Louis was pumping him perfectly. He watched louis shove his other hand down to his own crotch, pushing against it roughly to get a little relief. 

 

He was so beautiful. Louis looked so good with Harry’s dick in his hands. Louis quickened his hand even faster earning a loud moan from Harry. 

 

“Yeh I’m gonna come” Harry panted out before he started to release, he screamed out louis’ name loudly as the cum pulsed out of him, splattering on his tummy and a bit on Louis’ hand. He lips drawn between his teeth, eyes scrunched shut. 

 

“So fucking sexy. My beautiful Harry. Your big dick coming for me.” Louis said, watching him release. He kept softly stroking Harry through his orgasm, pulling his hand away when he felt it was too sensitive. 

 

He gave Harry a second to come down before Harry felt his hand being taken and shoved down the from of Louis’ pants. He instantly wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, pulling backwards and forwards earning a loud groan from Louis. 

 

“Goood like that” Louis moaned out. 

 

Harry loved the sounds coming from Louis though the intenseness of his own orgasm had taken most of his energy. He tried anyway, sloppily jerking Louis quickly which Louis seemed to love. 

 

He was moaning loudly before speaking out “will you suck my neck as you do that”

 

Harry smirked, the boy definitely had a thing for hickeys. He decided to do something a bit more daring. He pulled Louis onto his lap, but so he was faced away from harry. Harry used his extra height to lean down to connect to the back of louis’ neck sucking down hard. He snaked his hand back around louis’ body and into his pants. He started pumping fast again, sucking hard at his neck. 

 

Harry used his spare hand to grab the other boys thigh. 

 

The sounds that came out of Louis were utterly pornographic. He screamed and moaned throwing his head back onto Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“Fuck yeh make me cum for you” Louis screamed out. 

 

Harry quickened his hand even more before whispering in louis ear, “your dick feels so big in my hand”. 

 

Even with Louis in his lap he was still the submissive one. 

 

“Oh my god keep going” Louis moaned out. 

 

Harry did just that, wanking him how he would himself. He felt louis’  body tense up before he started to release, his body jerking back and forth as Harry felt the warm liquid cover his hand and the inside of louis’ underwear. 

 

When Louis had came he jumped quickly off Harry’s lap. 

 

“Erm...could I borrow a pair of underwear” Louis laughed looking rather embarrassed. 

 

“Yeh course” Harry said moving to stand himself, he pulled up his undies and sweatpants from his ankles to his hips. Before feeling the dry cum on his belly. 

 

It felt horrible. 

 

“Hey I’m gonna go in the shower...clean up this...you can go in after if you like? Or join me...” Harry spoke, feeling a little nervous. 

 

“Yeh I’ll join you” Louis confidently boomed, starting to head out the room. Harry quickly followed, finding it funny that Louis was leading him around his own home. They climbed up the stairs, then Louis stopped outside his door. 

 

“It’s not locked” hardy said before Louis nodded in response, pushing the door open.

 

He and Louis had a quick shower, they stood pretty far apart and mainly focused on just getting themselves cleaned off. Though one point was sweet, when Harry passed Louis his shower gel to use some of Louis rubbed his thumb against Harry’s hand. Looking sweetly into his eyes. 

 

When they were done Harry got them both towels and grabbed Louis a pair of underwear to borrow. 

 

“Calvin Kleins” Louis chuckled at him when he passed them over. “Posh boy” he chimed. 

 

“You can keep them if you like...think we should just chuck out your other pair” Harry smirked at him. 

 

“Yeh good idea, mate” Louis laughed. 

 

Harry tried not to overthink the mate nickname. He quickly got redressed after the shower and Louis did the same. 

 

“So, that was fun” Louis smirked at him. 

 

“Yeh it was” Harry smirked back. 

 

Louis approached him, tracing his hand softly over Harry’s shoulders. “who’d have thought posh boy’s packing such a big dick.” 

 

Harry chuckled “hey it’s probably average at most” 

 

“Average! That’s not fucking average” Louis exclaimed. “If that’s average then I need to go see someone” Louis laughed. 

 

Louis raised his hand to Harry’s hair, pushing a bit back that had fell forward. Harry knew he shouldn’t kiss the boy, Louis had made it pretty obvious this was about sex. But he couldn’t help it. He leant down slightly and quickly pecked Louis on the lips. 

 

He was surprised Louis didn’t react, he just stayed there smiling. 

 

“Are you hungry? That’s worked up my appetite” hardy smiled sweetly at him. 

 

“I probably shouldn’t” Louis said, looking to the floor.

 

Oh yeh. This was sexual. Eating food together was probably too much like dating for Louis. 

 

“Oh ok” Harry muttered. 

 

“Because you’ll probably try serve me some fucking scallops or caviar” Louis said, his face erupting into a smirk. 

 

“Hey” Harry said playfully slapping his arm. 

 

“What you got on offer?” Louis asked. 

 

“Lots, I’m craving curly fries though” Harry laughed. 

 

“Curly fries! But Harry...that’s what normal people eat. Not millionaires like you” Louis smirked again. 

 

“Shut it” harry said before they headed down to put the fries in the oven. 

 

Whilst they were waiting for them to cook louis spoke “can I go out in your garden for a fag? Or should I go out front?”

 

“Erm...you can go out to the back garden” harry said. 

 

“Cheers” Louis said, before standing up, pecking Harry’s lips then heading to the back door. He watched louis slip out of the sliding doors, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket before lighting one up. He watched as Louis would take the cigarette to his mouth, pulling in a long drag before puffing out the smoke. 

 

He watched louis type on his phone, then stop, then type, then stop. It was obvious he was texting someone. Harry really hoped it wasn’t that girlfriend of his. Not whilst he was here anyway. 

 

Harry busied himself, getting plates and drinks ready. He poured himself a glass of coke, he’d ask louis what he wanted in a minute. He turned on the kitchen speaker and connected his phone to it via Bluetooth. He shuffle played his favourite songs playlist. The first one coming on was fluorescent adolescent, he sang along to it. He loved signing. He knew he was a good singer too, everyone who had heard him sing probably had said so. 

 

Harry whipped round when he heard louis’ voice singing behind him. 

 

“Oh, the boy's a slag, the best you ever had

The best you ever had is just a memory and those dreams

Not as daft as they seem, not as daft as they seemmmm” Louis sang with him loudly. 

 

“You’ve got good music taste, styles.” Louis laughed. “And a cracking voice”

 

Harry laughed back “Thanks, you do too you know”

 

“Yeh I know” Louis winked.

 

“You want coke?” Harry asked Louis. 

 

“Coke? Mate I know I do weed but cokes a bit extreme” Louis joked, winking at Harry. “Yeh go on then, I’ll have a glass please” 

 

“Awesome” Harry laughed, filling up a glass for Louis. 

 

The next song came on, it was BeBe Rexha’s song ‘I’m gonna show you crazy’. Harry loved this song so much. He sang again, and Louis joined in. 

 

“I love this song, she’s one of my favourite artists” Louis smiled. 

 

“Same!!” Harry exclaimed. Before being distracted by his timer going off, indicating they were ready. 

 

Harry grabbed the oven glove, took them out and switched off the oven. He quickly plated them up before applying ketchup to his plate. 

 

“You want sauce?” Harry asked. 

 

“Yeh ketchup please” Louis said snaking his arms round Harry’s waist so he was cuddling him from behind. Harry was surprised by the action. Especially when Louis places pecks across Harry’s shoulders. 

 

The pair ate the curly fries then went up and played Harry’s PlayStation for about an hour. There was a game that Louis had always wanted to play apparently that Harry had so they played that. They had just finished a mission when louis paused the game with his controller before turning around to Harry. 

 

“I should be heading off I think” Louis said, looking down to the floor. 

 

“Ok, yeh.” Harry said, not wanting Louis to leave.

 

With that Louis stood up and started to get his bits together. They went down the stairs and Louis put on his shoes, grabbing his bike helmet. 

 

“So I’ll see you when I see you then, styles.” Louis laughed. 

 

“Yeh...bye then” Harry said, trying to fake a smile. 

 

Louis threw him a smile before giving him a quick peck. He then headed outside and jumped on his bike, and drove off away down the street. 

 


	24. Cp 24

Harry did everything he could to keep himself busy until his mum and gemma got home. He watched a film, he worked out more, something he was doing all the time at the moment. He loved the feeling of the weights burning his muscles, it made him feel alive. He then did some homework he had for a class tomorrow before deciding to check his phone.

His group chat with his friends had been quite active since he last checked it.

Payne: I just met this really cool guy at the pub, he’s only here for a week so wants to go on a night out with us

               Tim: haha I’m down man, having gone clubbing for toooo long

               Billy: mate me too

               Lucas: im up for it too, what night?

               Payne: he’s thinking Wednesday night.

               Billy: he’s got fake id too right, not wanting a repeat of when lucas dragged us out with his          girlfriend who is a year younger than us and didn’t think she needed to bring fake id, night     ruinedddd

               Lucas: shut up billy, it was a good night after she left still

               Payne: he does have fake id haha, though he doesn’t look particularly young anyway

               Tim: so Wednesday, where’s he wanting to check out?

               Payne: he said his mate lives here, he’s interested in checking out Liquid Rooms or                Thompsons

               Lucas: both decent clubs

               Tim: remember when we went to Liquid Rooms for Harry’s 17 and all those girls kept trying    to get all over him, there was that 50 something who kept buying him drinks.

               Billy: Harry’s always the chick magnet when we go out haha

               Payne: its cause he has a trustworthy face

Tim: a trustworthy face? Hahahah. Its cause he’s a solid 10/10 mate

Payne: nah im the only 10/10 here

Billy: you wish

Harry laughed to himself, his friends were weirdos.

               Harry: hey my ears are burning over here haha, I can’t help how irresistible I am guys

               Lucas: he really can’t haha

Harry cringed at that response from Lucas.

Harry: I’m up for the night out though, especially if we go Liquid Rooms they play decent tunes there

Payne: yay were all up for it

Tim: of course we are Liam…there’s fucking alcohol involved. We do anything that involves getting drunk

Payne: shut it man

Billy: stop your squabbling

Harry: you guys are crazy, im getting new friends

Tim: no don’t leave us styles, you bring up our street cred

Billy: and he has that awesome hot tub

Payne: fuck that was great in there, we need to have another hot tub session soon haha

Tim: I never though id hear you say that Liam haha

Lucas: yous went in the hot tub? I missed out ☹

Payne: next time you’ll have to join haha

Billy: we were like ladies who lunch in there, harry made us little sandwiches too

Harry: hostess with the mostess

Tim: oh hows your face doing harry?

Harry: its good thanks, a little bruising from where I fell on it and it’s a bit tender but mostly fine

Lucas: you fell? ☹

Payne: yeh he decided to go for a run first thing Saturday morning, probably still drunk and high and fell flat on his face

Harry: silly move

Harry heard keys in the door and ran downstairs to greet his mum and Gemma.

“Hey guys” harry chimed as they came through the front door, give them both big cuddles. “you’s look very refreshed, the spa treated you well”  


“It certainly did, it was absolutely lovely” His mum smiled widely at him.

“what happened to your face, its bruised a bit” Gemma said, before inspecting his face closer.

“Oh I fell over on a run yesterday” Harry chuckled.

“Oh poor thing” His mum said, cuddling back into his side. “shall we order food then? I’m fancying an Italian. That lovely place in town now do deliveries”  
  
Harry knew which one she was talking about. It was one of the fanciest restaurants around them.

“Sounds good, I’ll have the chicken parma pasta please” Gemma chimed.

“Harry? What would you like?” His mum asked.

“I’ll have the truffle mushroom risotto please” harry requested.

“I’m going to have the same, its lovely isn’t it” His mum smiled before quickly ordering their food.

 

The food came rather timely and the ate it whilst watching a documentary on the BBC, something harry wasn’t really interested in but his mum and sister were. He hung around with them for the rest of the night, they had a couple of glasses of wine and continued watching stuff on the tv.

His mum got up at around 10pm to go and clear up plates from tea. He heard he in the kitchen, she was putting something away and doing something in the garden briefly.

“HARRY, WERE PEOPLE SMOKING HERE AT THE PARTY. THERE IS A CIGARETTE BUD IN MY FLOWER PLANTER. AND A LIGHTER LEFT ON THE WINDSILL” his mum’s voice boomed.

Harry had made sure to clean up anything after the party, he knew his mum hated smoking. Though there was hardly anyone there that actually smoked he didn’t think. Then it clicked. It would have been louis earlier today, after he’d already cleaned up. Fucking hell.

His mum came storming back into the lounge holding the cig end.

“YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SMOKING HARRY, ESPECIALLY IN MY OWN HOME. WHO WAS THIS, HARRY? BECAUSE I KNOW MOST OF YOUR FRIENDS MUMS AND THEY WILL NOT BE HAPPY TO HEAR ABOUT THIS” His mum was so angry.

“Mum, please relax. I have no idea who’s it was okay I’m sorry, there was lots of people here. I told people no smoking, but didn’t exactly spend my night policing it” harry lied, he definitely didn’t tell people not to smoke, would have been hypocritical considering his smoking of the blunts.

“Atleast it was outside mum” Gemma said trying to back him up.

“Ok” his mum said thinking for a minute. “Okay yes, gemma’s right. I may have overacted but harry you know how I feel about those awful things.” His mum said before retreating back to the kitchen to put it in the bin.

Harry went in and chatted to her for a bit, they both apologised and went on to talk about their weeks ahead.

Harry went up to bed not too long after, he was a bit disappointed he hadn’t had a text from louis, but he wasn’t really surprised.

Harry: my mum just shouted at me because she found your tab end and your lighter, could’ve put it in the bin haha

His phone vibrated a moment later, harry was happy louis replied so fast, but it wasn’t a reply.

“Your text cannot be delivered to this number at the moment” read on the screen.

Harry was confused, he’d only had this come up once before when he tried to message his ex-girlfriend years ago who’d blocked him. But louis wouldn’t have blocked his number, would he? Nah he had no reason to. Unless he’d gotten all that he wanted from harry.


	25. Cp 25

**Harry's POV:**

At around 1am his phone buzzed loudly.

Louis: hey just got your text come through now sorry, had a crazy night. Went out to pick up Niall who was so drunk, and he dragged me to this shitty bar. I was still wearing sweatpants man. My phone had no service because it was an underground bar haha. Sorry for getting you in trouble with mummy, I’ll be more careful next time 😉 goodnight harry x

Relief spread through Harry’s body when he released he hadn’t been blocked by louis. He instantly felt more ready to sleep, in fact he became sleepy so quickly he couldn’t muster up the energy to reply to the long text and he didn’t want to seem too eager, he’d do that in the morning. It was a nice feeling, not being ignored by Louis though Harry wished it had came a couple hours earlier.

 

 

**Louis' POV:**

Louis woke up with a pound to his bedroom door.

“Louis get up. I need to run, can you still drop both sets of twins at school?” Louis’ mum shouted through the door.

“Yes” louis groaned.

“Okay, the keys for the car are in the kitchen. Niall’s still asleep in the lounge so leave him be. Have a good day love” His mum shouted through the door before he heard her head downstairs.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched out widely. He jumped out of bed, pulled out an outfit of his dresser before quickly changing. He settled on a Fila track suit, with a white t-shirt to go under the track jacket. He then checked his phone, he didn’t have long to get the younger ones to school.

Louis saw a text from Harry, in response to his from last night.

                 Harry: its okay, haha sounds like a dramatic night x

Louis thought Harry’s reply was pretty short but he wasn’t bothered. He was about to become someone to overthink the little things. There was also a text from his girlfriend sitting there.

                Sarah: hey, I know you have football practice tonight, but could I see you at all? I’m missing you. If your mum is ok with it could maybe stay over afterwards and you could drop me school in                     the morning? Xx

Ugh. He didn’t know what to do. Thoughts of Harry popped to his head, but he squashed them, trying to remember that that was different.

               Louis: hi, erm I’ll have to see. I’m usually super tired after football and I’ll have to drive the younger 4 to school in the morning so I wouldn’t be able to drop you at school xx

               Sarah: that’s okay, I could get a bus xx

               Louis: I’ll ask me mum later then, but it wont be till after school xx

               Sarah: Okay, if not can we atleast facetime tonight xx

               Louis: Sure xx

He tried not to overthink the weird feeling filling him right now, he felt guilty and rather uninterested in spending time with her. Part of him wished it was Harry that was asking to stay over tonight. Though he knew that was off limits.

“Louissss…can you hurry or I’ll be late” his sister phoebe shouted.

He sighed before grabbing his stuff that he needed from his bedroom and heading out and down the stairs. He put on a pair of trainers on and went a rounded up his siblings. He found the younger twins longing on the sofa, with their school folders no where to be seen.

“Hey guys, can you get your folders we need to run” Louis said sweetly

“We dunno where they are” Doris spoke for the both of them.

“Ok well where did you last have them?” Louis asked getting them up off of the sofa.

The twins paying zero attention to his efforts, he quickly went a grabbed the car keys before returning to look.

“Looking for these?” Lottie said standing in the doorway holding two folders.

“Thank you lots, life saver” He said relieved that they had been found.

Louis managed to get the four he was taking into the car, the younger two in their car seats before sitting in the driver’s seat himself. He quickly pulled out of the driveway, quickly but safely driving to the kids school. He managed to get the younger two into their school nursery and had to rush a bit to get the other two to their part of the school.

By the time he made it to school himself he was cutting it closer than he would have liked. He didn’t want to miss two weeks of assembly’s in a row. He quickly parked his car before running into the school’s main section where he made it to the hall just minutes before the assembly was due to start. He spotted his friends who waved him over, he sat in between Stan and Zayn who instantly started chatting his ears of about their weekend. Fair to say when they asked what he got up to he decided not to mention his meetings with Harry.

He heard that now so familiar voice close by him.

“No problem, Liv. I’m you enjoyed the party” He heard Harry’s voice say. There were hundreds of people in this hall talking but harry’s stuck out to him.

He saw harry and some of his friends walk by there row, filling in to sit in the row exactly in front. He knew Harry hadn’t spotted him yet. He watched as Harry sat down in between this Liv girl, he remembered her hanging off his arm coming out of their class the other day, with Liam on his other side.

“Oi don’t yous have a VIP section of sumthin to sit in” Zayn laughed out, obvious who it was directed towards.

Louis watched as Harry and his friends whipped their heads around. Harry’s eyes met his own, before they both quickly avoided the eye contact. Harry looked good today, he always look amazing but today he looked more so. He looked so fresh, and he was wearing a button-up that showed off the top of his chest again.

“Oh styles you’ve got a big bruise on your face, someone punched you before Louis could get the chance” Zayn taunted.

Louis laughed, though if only Zayn knew how wrong he was. He would never lay a finger on Harry.

“No actually I fell” harry said matter-of-factly, crinkling his nose up slightly. That was so cute.

“Well maybe Louis could give you another someday” Zayn laughed loud, Louis didn’t join in the laughing. He didn’t find that funny.

“Do you lot ever take a day off” Liv tutted to them, her glare was cold.

“Oh shut it will you. I was talking to Styles, no one knows who you even are” Zayn snapped harshly to her.

“Hey you leave her alone” Harry said defensively.

Louis didn’t like that Harry acted so defensive of her. He did the other day too.

“Not want us to upset your little girlfriend ey, Styles?” Louis snarled, he knew he shouldn’t have. But he had to upkeep the image that he and harry don’t get on at school.

Louis watched Harry’s face fall, clearly not a fan of Louis’ teasing.

“You gonna answer him or what?” Zayn barked.

“I’m not his girlfriend…not that its any of your business” Liv answered.

“Love, get it through your head. We. Are. Not. Talking. To. You.” Louis snarled to her.

“Stop speaking to her that way now” Harry exclaimed, Louis watch Liv smirk slightly as she watched harry stand up for her. He knew that look. She couldn’t resist Harry either.

“Or what, Styles?” Louis asked daringly.

“Or I'll make you shut up” Harry’s voice boomed. Louis was surprised, Harry was actually a bit intimidating when he was this angry.

Harry glared at him for a few moments, as if waiting for a response. But Louis couldn’t get one out, he didn’t want to argue either. Harry and his friends turned back around to face the front, as the head teacher came out onto the stage to start assembly.

Louis instantly pulled out his phone and dropped Harry a text.

               Louis: sorry, got a reputation to upkeep 😉 you’re sexy when your angry though Styles x

He watched as Harry shifted in his seat, his phone obviously vibrating against him. He pulled it out from his pocket, slyly checking it. A moment later Louis’ phone buzzed.

               Harry: you still shouldn’t of spoken to her like that. She has done nothing wrong

               Harry: though it is quite funny pretending to hate each other when we both know what we got up to x

               Louis: oh Harry don’t remind me. Already practically got a semi from seeing you in that shirt 😉 x

               Harry: Hm that’s good to know x

               Louis: At breaktime wanna meet me somewhere? x

               Harry: we’re in school Louis x

               Louis: I know some places we wouldn’t get seen x


	26. Cp 26

Louis tried to focus on his first couple of classes, but his mind kept thinking about potentially seeing Harry in  the break. You wouldn’t think it’d be less than 24 hours since he’d kissed Harry, because he was so desperate to do it again. About ten minutes before break time his phone buzzed.

               Harry: fine I’ll meet you in break, but we need to make sure its somewhere private x

               Louis: yeh of course, meet me by Mr Corden’s class, I’m in that classroom just now x

               Harry: okay x

Louis felt like a teenage girl when the bell finally rung. He was going to get to see harry, even if it was only for less than half an hour. He hung back, purposefully taking longer to pack up his bag so that there wouldn’t still be crowd in the corridor when he went out.

“You did really well today, Louis. Much less distracted than normal” Mr Corden said to him.

“Thank you” Louis said back, giving the teacher a small smile.

He took so long moving that Mr Corden started to leave the room before he did.

“Harry” He heard Mr Corden say in the corridor. “were you waiting to talk to me?”

“No, sorry sir. Just waiting for someone.” Louis heard harry say softly.

“Think you’ve missed them unfortunately, only my classroom this way of the corridor and there's only a Mr Tomlinson left in my class” Mr Corden spoke, chuckling.

“Oh right, well I’ll hang around they’ll probably come back” He heard harry lie, he wasn’t a very good liar. He fumbled over every word.

“Who was it you wanted to see?” Mr Corden asked and Louis decided to put Harry out of his misery. He kicked the table loudly which attracted the teacher’s attention quickly.

Louis quickly headed for the door “sorry sir, I bumped the table” he said before walking past Mr Corden and Harry and down the corridor. He turned back, giving harry a secret smirk before turning the corner and waiting.

A few moments later he heard Harry follow, before they were suddenly face to face.

“Hi” Louis whispered.

“Hey” Harry smirked.

“follow me” Louis said smirking back, before striding down another few corridors before finding the place he was looking for. A rather small and very secluded cupboard. This area of the school had no rooms being used at the moment due to the classroom’s being renovated next week. Louis knew this cupboard wouldn’t be in use as it was used for keeping stationary and text books for the surrounding classrooms.

“wow, you take me to the best places” Harry laughed, when he realised that this was where Louis had meant.

“shut it, styles” He said playfully, before opening the cupboard door and walking inside. He flicked on the little light inside, it wasn’t the best lighting and was still rather dark.

Harry followed him in sheepishly. He swung the door shut and slipped a box of books that was on the floor in front of the door.

Louis pushed harry lightly against the door and whispered in his ear “isn’t this exciting” before starting to kiss harry passionately on the lips. Louis felt a rush of heat pulse through him as harry moaned deeply into the kiss. He snaked his arms around Harry’s waist and grabbed his bum. He loved Harry’s bum. He pushed the boy’s legs upwards so he they were wrapped around louis’ waist, holding up the taller boy’s weight with his arms. Harry appeared to like this move, he kept moaning softly into Louis’ kiss.

Louis pulled off of the kiss, moving his mouth back to Harry’s ear.

“you like this don’t you, it’ll be fun us sneaking around. Our little secret” Louis growled out earning a louder noise from Harry.

He started kissing down harry’s neck and then heading to his chest, kissing the exposed skin there. He sucked slightly, causing the area to go pink but not enough to cause a hickey.

“Do we have time to do anything else?” harry panted out, looking desperate.

Louis checked his phone quickly, only 6 minutes till the bell.

“depends what you wanna do?” louis smirked.

“fuck I wanna suck you so bad” Harry moaned out to him, Louis felt the most turned on he ever had been hearing harry say that to him. Harry wanted to use those fucking beautiful lips on him.

“baby, I dunno if we’d have time” Louis said, he also most couldn’t believe he was turning down a blowjob from him.

“pleaseee” Harry whined out, Louis was immensely turned on by how desperate harry was to please him. In a school cupboard of all places.

“you sure you wanna do it here…we could wait and save it for somewhere nicer than…well a school cupboard” louis chuckled.

Harry pouted, he jumped down from louis’ grip and switched the roles. Harry pushed him roughly against a wall before speaking into his ear.

“You’re not wanting to feel my lips on your dick…” Harry growled.

“fuck harry I do, more than anything. I mean look how hard I am imagining it” Louis said taking harry’s hand to touch his dick. “I just want the first time to not be rushed, I want to savour the way you work it” louis said, earning a smirk from harry.

“You sound like such a romantic, Louis. Who’d have thought it” harry giggled.

“Shut it, Styles” Louis said playfully, before smashing their lips back together. The pair kissed passionately, it had such a vibe of desperation to it. It was obviously how much they wanted each other.

BRING BRING BRINGGGG

The school bell rung, indicating the end of break, which shocked the pair. Louis pulled off of the kiss and sighed in frustration. A boner very present in both of their trousers. He watched harry try to fix his hair, but the boy looked very obviously turned on and different to when they walked in. Harry’s cheeks were flushed bright pink, his shirt unbuttoned, his lips swollen from the kiss, his eyes glossy and hungry and his jeans slightly tenting at the front.

Louis thought the green-eyed boy looked absolutely ravishing. He tried to sort himself out as he probably looked pretty similar to harry right now, he sorted his hair and adjusted his downstairs so there wasn’t an obvious bulge.

“What have you got now?” He asked harry.

“Maths, practically on the other side of school” Harry chuckled sweetly.

“Oh, I’m that way too, got science” Louis smiled back before pushing the box of books out of the way of the door and swung the cupboard door open.

The light poured into Louis’ eyes, a large contrast from the cupboard they were just in. He and harry started to walk through the school in the direction of their next classes, he kept going to talk to harry then stopping himself, in case anyone was around to see them chatting.

When they turned down an empty corridor he took the chance.

“hows your face been since your fall?” Louis asked caringly.

“its been okay” Harry laughed, crinkling up his nose “my nose is the only thing still a bit sore”

“that’s good, considering how much blood there was. Oh erm…you left that top at mine…I didn’t know whether you’d want to try get the blood out or if I should just chuck it. It looks expensive” Louis said quietly.

“its fine just chuck it thanks” Harry smiled softly to him.

They reached a cross roads where harry had to turn left and louis had to go further forward to make it to their classes. He wished he could kiss harry goodbye. But it was too risky here.

“I’ll see you, styles” He decided to say instead.

“Bye” Harry said, throwing him a toothy smile before heading off down the corridor.

 

The rest of louis’ school day was pretty busy, so it seemed to fly by. By the time last lesson finished he was dying for a cigarette, he hadn’t had one since lunch break. Louis said goodbye to his friends before heading out back of the school, to his normal smoking spot. He quickly lit one up, almost instantly he felt his phone start to vibrate, it was his mum.

He clicked to answer.

“Hey love, how was school?” His mum’s sweet voice asked.

“It was alright thanks, went by quite fast” Louis spoke.

“Good good, so I was just in the supermarket and I bumped into sarah” His mum spoke.

Fuck no.

“Yeh?” Louis asked.

“Yeh, she mentioned about maybe staying over tonight. I said it was ok of course love, so shes coming back over before football. She’ll go with Niall to watch your practice then back again and I can make us all a nice tea” his mum said softly down the phone.

Louis didn’t want her to stay, but it seemed already organised. He quickly raked his brain for a possible excuse to get out of it but he came up empty. In the distance he saw a very familiar tall boy striding towards his car.

“Okay, sounds good” Louis said, faking an enthusiastic tone.

“Brilliant, I’ll walk to get the kids from school now so no need to pick them up.” His mum said.

“Okay brill” Louis said, as he started to quickly stride towards Harry’s car. He didn’t know what he was doing.

“So, I’ll see you when your home” His mum said before adding “bye”

“bye” louis replied, clicking the hang up button. He made it to the teacher’s car park gate and watched Harry in his car for a moment. He was looking on his phone, so louis decided to drop him a text.

               Louis: I see you poshy x

He watched harry looked around a few moments later, before he laid eyes on him.

               Harry: creeeep x

               Louis: you like it 😉 x

               Harry: you’re obsessed with me now eh x

               Louis: of course I am love x

He watched harry chuckle before turning on his engine and driving out of the parking spot. Louis laughed, he couldn’t get enough of harry. This would likely turn into a problem. But he didn’t care, all he wanted was to talk to, kiss and see harry. He was feeling rather intense feelings for the tall, posh boy with the bright green eyes. Not a good thing when you have a girlfriend.

 


	27. Cp 27

****

**Harry’s POV:**

Harry had been home from school for around an hour, it was coming up to 5pm and he was relaxing in his bedroom.

               Payne: fancy a run tonight mate?

               Harry: yeh sure

               Payne: awesome, up for playing some PlayStation at mine after with Tim and Billy?

               Harry: Sure. Doesn’t Tim have football tonight?

               Payne: Yeh he does, we could pick him up after maybe

               Harry: awesome, I don’t mind driving

Harry was pretty eager to go as he knew a certain blue-eyed boy would be at football with Tim tonight.

They finished practice at 8 so he and Liam decided to go for their run around half 6 so they’d have time to get it all sorted before going to the practice. Harry dressed in some rather tight red running shorts and a white t-shirt, it was pretty warm today and the running would keep them warmer so he didn't cover up. He chucked some sweatpants and a hoodie in his bag and put them in his car ready for after their run.

He put on a pair of bright yellow Nike trainers and waited for Liam to come over.

They ran and ran for nearly and hour, Liam pushing him to go faster. Harry got very warm and didn’t have any water with him to cool down. He took off his top and tucked it into his shorts, so it was hanging down from his waistband. The evening sun hitting his body as he ran.

“You’re improving so much haz” Liam said sweetly.

“Thanks man, bring on this charity run” Harry laughed.

When it was coming up to around half 7 Harry and Liam jumped into harry’s car and started the drive to Tim’s football practice. When they arrived and parked he instantly spotted the person he was intent on looking for. He saw Louis running around field, he looked beautiful.

Harry decided not to put back on his t-shirt, maybe it would tease Louis a bit.

“Let’s go watch” Harry said.

“Why not just wait here” Liam sighed, playing on his phone.

“Come on let’s go support him” Harry laughed.

“Don’t you remember who else is out there, mate?” Liam added, pointing to Louis.

“He won’t start anything here” Harry said before swinging the car door open and climbing out, locking it after Liam did the same. He strode confidently towards the team playing and stopped on the edge of the pitch, Liam quickly joining him.

He watched Louis intently, waiting for him to notice Harry stood here in only a tight pair of running shorts. He watched as Louis stopped him not long after, he froze still on the spot. His eyes intently on harry, he felt Louis’ eyes look him and down. It was abruptly over when Louis got tackled whilst someone got the ball off of him. The players and a few people around the pitch made a pained ‘ooo’ sound. He felt a couple people look over to him, they might have noticed Louis’ distraction and looked to see who he was looking at.

“That was weird” Liam said.

“Yeh…” Harry said before feeling someone chap on his shoulder.

“Harry” The familiar voice questioned. “wait Liam, you two are friends?” Niall asked.

“Hey man” Liam chimed, pulling Niall into a hug. “Yeh me and Harry are good mates”

“Hey Niall” Harry smiled, this could get awkward. “Wait, how do you know Niall?” He asked Liam.

“We met at the pub the other night, this is the guy we’re going out with on Wednesday night” Liam smiled.

Oh fuck off.

“Oh right” Harry muttered.

“How do you know him?” Liam asked.

“Oh Harry fell over the other day and hurt himself, he was bleeding everywhere. I helped him we then went back t-“ Niall said before Harry quickly interrupted.

“Erm before we went back to mine” Harry said, Niall looking at him rather confused. But he didn’t say anything further, he could probably get the hint.

“Oh, small world” Liam laughed. “So why are you here?”

“My mate plays on this team, we came to watch him” Niall smiled.

Liam laughed “So does our mate, that one” Liam said pointing to Tim on the field.

“Mine’s the one that was just tackled, that one” Niall laughed loudly, pointing directly at Louis.

“Louis?” Liam choked out. Niall nodded in response.

“You know him?” Niall asked.

“Yeh, we go to the same school actually, he also is a bit of an enemy of Harry’s” Liam chuckled, slapping Harry on the back.

“Oh, I’ll uninvite him from the night out Wednesday” Niall laughed.

“Nah its okay” Harry blurted out, quite liking the sound of getting drunk in Louis’ presence. “I mean I don’t want you to rearrange plans because of us, I’m sure we can get go without killing each other for a few hours”

“Okay if you’re sure” Niall laughed, Liam staring with a strange look at Harry.

“Hey Ni” A pretty blonde girl approached Niall’s side. She was fairly short and thin, had long hair that framed her face and her skin was tanned, though it was obvious the tan was fake. She was wearing a little skater dress and a par of white, slip on vans. She had a tracksuit jacket draped over her shoulders.

“Hey Sarah” Niall smiled to her. “This is Harry and Liam”

“Hey” Liam smiled to her.

“Hi” Harry said, smiling too.

“Hey guys, nice to meet yous” She beamed, a wide smile lit up her features. “How’s he doing?” she asked Niall.

“Not great, he was just tackled” Niall laughed.

“Oh really, he never gets tackled” This sarah girl said, obviously talking about Louis. Harry wondered who she was, maybe Niall’s sister or something like that.

At this point he looked over to Louis who was starring directly at them, looking rather worried and even a bit ill. Weird.

“So, how do you know each other?” Sarah asked them.

“Oh erm we met when I fell over on a run” harry chuckled.

“Ohhh are you the bloodied t-shirt guy?” Sarah asked him. How did she know this.

“The what?” Liam asked laughing.

“Niall helped him after a run, and he left his t-shirt at Louis’ as he gave him one to borrow. I found this bloody t-shirt in his room today and he explained it” Sarah laughed. Ugh. She was annoying, and Liam was very confused.

“What?” Liam directed “You went to Louis’ after?”

“Yeh…only for like a minute…I didn’t even know it was his house” Harry stuttered.

His switched his mind back to Sarah. Why was she in Louis’ room.

“So are you too friends or relatives?” Harry asked Sarah, referring to her and Niall.

At this point Louis ran over to them and stood awkwardly between Harry and Niall.

“Oh no” Sarah laughed. “I’m Louis’ girlfriend”

Holy shit. So this was Louis’ girlfriend. Harry never thought he’d be meeting her, it made this all a lot more awkward. It felt suddenly very real that he had been having an affair. She was technically his love rival Harry supposed. She was very pretty which made him not feel very good. Though he remembered how much Louis had been wanting him the past two days, he seemed as desperate as Harry. But he still felt jealous of her, she fully had Louis. The only thing right now that he fully wanted.

Louis shifted uncomfortably next to him. Harry quickly glanced to him and Louis flashed him a sad look.

“Hey babe” Sarah practically screeched to Louis. Ugh she was annoying.

“Hi” Louis said quietly.

Harry was then suddenly aware that he still had his top off but he had left it in his car so couldn’t put it on. He felt very cold, the warmth leaving his body in this awkward situation.

Sarah then moved around so she was stood in-between Niall and Louis, she cuddled into Louis’ side and Harry felt immensely jealous. She placed her head down on his shoulder.

Harry was relieved when Tim ran over to them too, giving them an excuse to leave.

“Hi Guys, looking forward to this game sesh” Tim laughed loudly. “Oh hi Louis” he added.

“Hi” Louis muttered.

“Harry why aren’t you wearing a shirt, and probably the tinniest shorts you own” Tim laughed loudly, slapping his hand onto Harry’s back.

“We were running and I got so warm…so” Harry muttered.

“I think they look good mate” Niall laughed “you definitely have the legs for it” Niall added, laughing loudly.

Harry felt Louis’ eyes look at his legs, up and down a few times before snapping his eyes away.

“and that butt” Tim laughed playfully.

“Leave him alone guys” Liam laughed.

“Well…we should be off” Harry said clapping his hands together.


	28. Cp 28

Harry has been playing games with his friends for a few hours now but his mind kept drifting off to Louis and this girlfriend of his. Harry was happy the Liam hadn’t mentioned the whole going to louis’ after falling over and he hoped it wouldn’t get brought up. 

 

Now he knew Louis was with her tonight so he didn’t want to text. He didn’t want to be flirty and say how good he looked during the football, or ask if he liked Harry in just his shorts. He had no drive to do that, because she was with him. He wouldn’t be needing Harry right now, or thinking of him. 

 

Harry made up an excuse to go home not too long after, he wasn’t really in the mood to be hanging out with people. He was kind of wanting to tuck himself away in a dark room and not come out for a few hours. His drive home was uneventful, apart from he stopped at a McDonald’s drive through for his tea. 

 

 

After a couple of hours of lounging around and doing nothing Harry decided to go over to his piano and play it. He loved singing and playing instruments, especially when he was feeling the need to release his emotions. 

 

Harry looked up the keys for a recent song he was loving and that channelled the way he was currently feeling. He sang a couple of lines before randomly deciding he was going to video it. 

 

He quickly found his best camera and set it up on a diy tripod, so that both him and the piano were in view. 

 

He started to play the song soon after hitting record. (AN: The cover of the song I hear in this bit is by Alexander Stewart on youtube, linked in bottom notes) 

 

You got some type of way

 

Ain’t used to feelin’ this way

 

I do not know what to say

 

But I know I shouldn’t think about it 

 

Took one fucking look at your face

 

Now I wanna know how you taste (Harry looked directly into the camera, smirking as he did)

 

Usually don’t give it away

 

But you know I’m out here thinking about it 

 

Then I realised she’s right there ( Harry sang, thoughts of this Sarah flooding to his head ) 

 

And I’m at home like ‘damn this is ain’t fair’

 

Break up with your girlfriend, yeh, yeh, cause I’m bored 

 

You can hit it in the morning, yeh, yeh, like it’s yours

 

I know it ain’t right but I don’t care

 

Break up with your girlfriend, yeh, yeh cause I’m bored

 

This shit always happens to me (harry sang as he thought of his this was a bit of a repeat of his situation with Lucas, though he was a lot more interested in louis)

 

Harry sang the rest of the song, before reaching and clicking the camera off of record. He then decided to do something a bit crazy and spontaneous. He was going to upload this to YouTube. 

 

He plugged his camera into computer and uploaded the film onto his desktop. After a little tweaking it was pretty much ready to go. He quickly uploaded it youtube, it didn’t take long due to their super fast internet. 

 

Harry quickly cut a 10 second snippet of the song and uploaded it to his Instagram with the video linked. He wrote in the caption of the post ‘first attempt at a singing video so please be kind’. 

 

He then felt suddenly nervous. That he’d put this out to the world. Though he hoped that a certain blue eyed boy would find his way to watch it.

 

Not even 10 minutes later his group chat was exploding.

 

          Payne: harry omg your video, your voice sounds awesome man. Proud of you. 

 

          Tim: it’s awesome mate  😎

 

          Billy: great job bro  🎶

 

Then Lucas sent a video. It was him videoing Harry’s video on his laptop screen before turning it to himself and doing a little dance and lip sync to the song. He also added. 

 

          Lucas: the next big star haha

 

He also got a private message off of Lucas. 

 

          Lucas: this about me then haz?  😉

 

Oh shit. No it definitely wasn’t. 

 

         Harry: just loving the song at the moment  😇

 

         Lucas: sure man  😉 hey can I come over soon. I’m missing those lips 

 

Harry felt very unsure on how to respond. One part of him thought that if Louis was off with his girlfriend he shouldn’t be waiting around for him. He shouldn’t be available every time louis wanted him, he should play a bit hard to get back. But the other part of him didn’t want anyone but Louis right now. Other kisses would not satisfy him like Louis’ would.

 

Maybe he should try to make Louis jealous in return.It was a dangerous game to play, but maybe it would be effective. But Lucas wasn’t the person for that, definitely not. Harry would have to give this more thought later.

 

“Harry love, gem just showed me your youtube thing. Very good singing darling” his mum said, popping her head into his bedroom. 

 

“Oh thanks mum, that’s sweet” Harry smiled to her. 

 

She came in and sat down on his bed, him still sitting at his desk by the computer. 

 

“Are you okay love? You seem a little down” his mum smiled sadly to him. 

 

“Yeh...just not had the best day” Harry said honestly. 

 

“You wanna talk about it?” His mum asked. 

 

He didn’t really want to. He didn’t know where he would even start. He can’t tell her about Louis because that would require him coming out on the spot now. Harry had planned to do it soon as recently he understood his own sexuality more clearly. He still didn’t want to label himself, but he felt like he was comfortable soon telling his mum he wasn’t straight. So he could talk to her about stuff like this.

 

But for right now, it wasn’t an option. 

 

“Just had a stressful day at school” Harry muttered. 

 

“Okay love” his mum said softly, probably not wanting to pry. 

 

Harry’s phone buzzed loudly on his desk, he wasn’t too bothered about checking it as it would probably just be his friends. Harry chatted with his mum for about fifteen minutes before she left to go for a shower. 

 

Harry picked up his phone and was very surprised to see two texts from Louis which were sent 5 minutes apart. 

 

             Louis: hey, I’m sorry about what happened at football. I know it was awkward for us both, so I apologise if you felt uncomfortable. I never thought the two of you would meet x

 

And the other text read. 

 

          Louis: I know it’s completely inappropriate right now but damn seeing you in just those little running shorts was quite the sight. Certainly wished I could just take you back to your car and have              some fun x

 

As harry was reading through the messages another message beeped through from him. 

 

         Louis: listen I’m gonna be honest she’s staying over tonight, so I can’t message back much. But I can’t get you out of my head, Styles. I’m trying, but I can’t x

 

He didn’t know what to say. Harry was stumped by the different things: the compliments that made him feel nice and then the reminders of the fact louis had a girlfriend. 

 

Harry quickly wrote out a reply. 

 

       Harry: yeh it was very awkward. But it’s ok, have a good night, Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to song mentioned-
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OCzhtq5jo0
> 
> thanks for the comments and kudos guys, really inspires me to continue :D


	29. Cp 29

Harry tried to stop himself but he eventually ended up on Sarah’s Instagram page, she wasn’t very hard to find, he had just had to look through the likes on louis’ last photo and there she was. 

 

She was pretty, Harry wasn’t going to deny it. Though she seemed a little bit too normal, which he was surprised Louis had went for in a girl. 

 

He scrolled through a couple of posts before he saw a photo of them. She was cuddled into his chest, but they were standing up, someone else having taken the photo. Louis looked good like always, he was wearing a navy tracksuit and some beaten up trainers whilst she was wearing a little purple playsuit which showed off her full legs. 

 

After a while of torturing himself Harry decided it wasn’t a very productive way to spend his time. He decided he was going to make Louis jealous, so he could feel the same way. He came up with a little plan. In two days they were going on that night out with the guy Liam met, which turned out to Niall. And Niall joked saying he would uninvite Louis is Harry wanted, so he was coming. Harry knew whenever he went to clubs he got hit on, he didn’t ever see himself as a very attractive guy but a lot of the women in clubs did. Normally, whilst he was flattered by the attention, he’d turn them down. But he wouldn’t this time. He was going to dance with and kiss a girl in the club on Wednesday. Right in front of louis. 

 

It probably wasn’t the best or nicest plan but Harry thought it could be an effective way to show Louis what it felt like. 

 

So Harry had two days till then. Whilst today was almost over he had a little think about how he’d play it tomorrow. Undoubtedly Louis and him would drift together again. Maybe making out in some cupboard or abandoned part of school. Harry decided he’d play that as normal. He craved Louis what felt like 24/7 at the moment so any release of that would be welcomed. 

 

Harry quickly checked his phone and he saw that Niall had started to follow him on Instagram. He followed him back before scrolling through his social media for a bit. 

 

He had a text buzz through. 

 

            Louis: I just heard your cover on YouTube, Niall played it to my family. It’s brilliant, you have such a great voice. I have this inkling you were inspired to sing from today  😕 but know how amazing you sounded. And that smirk on the line I wanna know how you taste sent me crazy. Literally nearly got a hard on from that alone. You’ll have to taste for yourself sometime soon poshy  😏 x

 

Harry smirked at this, he was currently with his girlfriend yet he was texting Harry saying he wanted Harry to taste him soon. Perfect. He decided to flirt back. The thought of louis needy for just him turns him on so fucking much. 

 

          Harry: glad you picked up on it, wanna wrap my lips around your dick. Wanna put them to work for your pleasure x

 

Harry couldn’t help being submissive. He preferred it that way. He liked someone else to dominate. 

 

         Louis: fuck Harry, you’re so dirty. Turns me on so much. Wanna see?  😏 x

 

Harry felt a zing of attraction race through him at the thought of seeing Louis’ dick. 

 

          Harry: I’d love to, fuck. Would your girlfriend not notice  😉 x

 

          Louis: she’s downstairs with my sisters haha. What’s your Snapchat baby? X

 

          Harry: perfect. It’s just harrystyles x

 

The next thing he knew he had a ping from Snapchat saying Louis added him, which he quickly added back. Harry moved to his bed and undressed completely before sliding under the covers. 

 

A Snapchat video came through, excitement pulsed through him as he clicked open. 

 

It was a fucking hot sight. The camera was facing louis’ dick. It was hard and leaking a bit of precum already. He watched the video and saw Louis hand wrap around himself before starting pumping it softly. He looked like he was teasing himself, going too slow to really gain pleasure. The video ended and Harry instantly wanted to see more. On the chat portion he messaged. 

 

         Harry: fuck so hot, looks so big x

 

         Louis: show me yourself baby x 

 

Harry did as asked, he filmed himself wanking his dick up and down and decided to release a few filthy moans from his mouth. He knew Louis liked him vocal. 

 

         Louis: fuck baby so good, your moans are so sexy x 

 

Another video came through from Louis. He was pumping his dick fast now, Harry saw the boys hips snapping up to try get more and more contact. It was so fucking hot. More precum escaped Louis’ slit which he expertly flicked his thumb over, smearing it around. 

 

        Harry: fucking hell, I want you so bad x

 

        Louis: fuck I want you too. Be good for me baby and video yourself sucking your fingers into your mouth. Imagine it was my hard dick x

 

Harry felt another heat spread through him. It sounded so dirty but so so fucking hot. 

 

Harry videoed himself doing so, sucking on two fingers. He moaned as doing so and muttered louis’ name multiple times. Adding a teasing ‘wish this was your dick louis’. 

 

       Louis: fuck you dirty slut for me. So good baby. Can’t wait to be in between those lips x 

 

Harry continued to wank hard and fast, his dick was so hard. 

 

Louis sent another video of himself wanking. Harry could hear him moaning, so sexy. 

 

      Louis: you don’t have to this and don’t worry about videoing it but could you tease your hole. Maybe push a finger against it x

 

Harry froze for a minute. He was a little nervous, he hadn’t done much there at all. He’d never been fucked there, at most he finger himself a few times. But he was so horny he wanted to try. He slip a finger between and pushed his finger against the hole. It felt good. 

 

      Harry: doing it, fuck feels so good x 

 

Harry applied more pressure there and couldn’t help the moans tumbling out of his mouth. 

 

     Louis: fuck imaging you doing that has me so close x

 

Harry smirked. He liked that. 

 

     Harry: perfect, I wanna see it when you do x 

 

Harry then decided to be daring and he recorded himself doing it.

 

Louis sent a video back of him wanking himself before he let out a quiet moan and cum spurted out of louis’ dick. Harry watched on the video feeling his own climax coming fast as he wanked himself fast. Before Harry knew it he came super intensely.

 

After he lay there still for a minute, recovering before getting up to clean himself off. 

 

When he returned to his phone he saw Louis just texted. 

 

       Louis: fuck seeing you do that sent me straight over the edge. You are so sexy Harry x

 

       Harry: and seeing you cum sent me right over the edge fuck. So intensely too x

 

        Louis: mine too baby x 

 

Louis then sent him a message back in text instead of Snapchat. 

 

        Louis: you’re amazing Harry x

 

        Harry: so soppy Louis returns  😉 x

 

        Louis: shush, I’m allowed to be you just made me cum super hard x

 

        Harry: well atleast I know the way to your heart, orgasms haha x

 

        Louis: I’m a simple man, poshy. Tomorrow break again please? X

 

        Harry: sounds fun, you get to hear my moans for real x

 

        Louis: I cannot fucking wait baby x 

 

        Harry: me either. I’m pretty tired after that so I may head to sleep. Hope you dream of me x

 

       Louis: oh I will baby, good night x

 

Harry quite liked being called baby by Louis. It made him feel good.

 


	30. Cp 30

Harry’s day the next morning was very uneventful. He’d gotten to school early, had a few good classes in the morning where he spent most of the time pretty busy with some coursework but now it was break time. And when he checked his phone he wasn’t surprised to see a text from Louis. 

 

       Louis: meet you by the cupboard?  😂 x

 

       Harry: sure  😏 x

 

Harry quickly headed there, apologising to his friends and saying he had to go have a meeting with a teacher. And when he made it, he saw Louis leaning against the door already. He smirked as Harry approach, pushing open the door and pulling Harry in. Louis flicked the light on and pushed the books in front of the door before smiling to Harry. 

 

“Hey posh boy, you’re looking very good today baby” Louis cooed at him. 

 

“You’ve got a new think for calling me baby, eh?” Harry chucked, smiling to Louis. 

 

“You like it though...baby” Louis smirked. 

 

“I do” Harry smirked. 

 

Louis then lunged forward, picking Harry up so his legs were wrapped around louis’ waist. He was a lot shorter than Harry but boy he was very strong. He picked up Harry as if he was weightless. He knew he would feel safe in louis’ arms. 

 

The pair kissed passionately for a few minutes, both moaning occasionally into the kiss. Louis tasted strongly of smoke, he must have very recently had a one. It didn’t really bother Harry, it was different. He’d never kissed a smoker before. 

 

Louis planted his hands on Harry’s bum and squeezed, earning a yelp from Harry. 

 

“Fuck you’re so addictive” Louis practically growled out. 

 

“I could say the same about you” Harry smirked. 

 

They then got startled by the sound of someone in the hallway moving around. There was two people by the sounds of it as harry heard talking. 

 

It was too faint to pick up what they were saying but he picked up a female and male voice. It sounded like they were getting closer. Louis let Harry down so he was stood on the ground again. And they shuffled quickly to a corner of the room that was out of sight of the door just incase. They huddled together, behind a bookcase but it wasn’t needed as the voices quickly disappeared again. 

 

The pair broke out into quiet giggles. Louis then pulled Harry in closely, held him. Harry wasn’t really expecting that. But Louis just cuddled into him, he held Harry against him and placed a couple of kisses to Harry’s neck. As Louis was shorter, he was kinda of cuddling into Harry’s chest area. Harry looked down to Louis, who was currently looking up at him. His eyes were so beautiful. The were a mesmerising blue colour, they literally sparkled. Harry leant down a little and pecked louis’ forehead. 

 

This felt new, it felt more intimate and raw than when he had wanked off Louis. It felt more like they were connected. 

 

Louis’ eyes were full of emotion, they looked happy and sad at the same time. 

 

“You good?” Harry asked, pecking louis’ forehead and running his fingers through louis’ hair. 

 

“Yeh, just this is a little strange for me” Louis said. Harry instantly tensed up and started to retracted from the cuddle.

 

Louis quickly stopped him “no not in a bad way, I like it. A lot actually, it feels nice...just I dunno about you but I haven’t been intimate with any guys before. So you know...cuddling into guys is a little different” Louis smiled softly to Harry.

 

“Yeh it makes sense, don’t worry” Harry said sweetly earning a beaming smile from Louis.

 

“Hey, I know this is a little forward but do you fancy going out after school. We could go for a drive somewhere and hang out?” Louis asked nervously. 

 

“That sounds nice yeh, you got your motorbike with you today that you’d need to drop off?” Harry asked, assuming they’d take Harry’s car. 

 

“I do but I could drive it home then meet you back outside my estate?” Louis asked. 

 

“Yeh that’d be good” Harry smiled widely. 

 

“I’m glad to hear it, Styles” Louis joked. 

 

Harry then grabbed Louis face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. It developed to be more and more passionate over a few minutes before the sound of the bell interrupted them. 

 

They quickly said goodbye before carefully and quietly exiting the cupboard. They turned the corner whilst chatting away about where they’d meet later when Harry spotted a teacher at the other end of the corridor stop and look at them directly. 

 

“Tomlinson! What are you doing in this area of the school” the teacher grunted to him. 

 

“I got lost man, wound up here” Louis said confidently. 

 

“Lost going where exactly, because I know you have Mr Corden next lesson and I know you know where his classroom is...so what are you doing here?” The teacher said whilst walking towards them. 

 

Harry felt nervous but looking over to Louis it was obvious he didn’t care. That he wasn’t worried by the teacher quizzing him. 

 

“Oh mate, may have got me days wrong...thought I was having me careers meeting today...we got told it was today...I found poshy looking for it too” Louis lied expertly. 

 

“Right...well if Harry did too then maybe there was miscommunication from staff. And Louis don’t refer to Harry as poshy, it’s not nice and frankly I could give you a detention right now if I felt like it. Luckily today I don’t” the teacher said before turning around heading back towards where he was originally. 

 

“He's a bore and a half” Louis rolled his eyes whilst saying, before he headed off down a corridor that wasn't the way Harry needed to go. 

 

 

Harry’s day dragged by, he kept thinking of going for a drive with Louis tonight. Finally getting some one on one time with him. 

 

The classes were boring that he had and the friends in his classes spent most the time talking about something he didn’t watch on tv last night. 

 

When the final bell rang he was happy to be leaving for the day. 

 

Harry quickly walked out to the area of his car, waiting out back was Louis and a couple of his friends who were all smoking. 

 

“Hey posh boy, heading to your vip zone again” Zayn called out after him. “I can tell your ego is so big mate”

 

“You know nothing about me or my ego” Harry said coldly. 

 

“I saw your YouTube video of you singing...seems to me you think you’re better than everyone” Zayn said directed straight to him, it was quite intimidating. 

 

Harry quickly looked to Louis but he was just looking at the ground.

 

“So by uploading a video of me singing to YouTube I think I’m the best, I know you’re not the smartest but that’s stupid thinking even for you” Harry said confidently. 

 

Zayn suddenly looked furious. “Shut up with your excuses mate, stop talking like that to me too” Zayn said stepping forward towards Harry. Harry stood his ground and didn’t back away. He noticed at this point louis looked up, obviously now interested in the argument. 

 

“Or what?” Harry dared. 

 

“Ugh you’re such a twat” Zayn said before lunging towards him, harry tensed expecting a sudden impact of Zayns body pushing him over. 

 

But it didn’t happen, Harry looked up and as Zayn was coming towards him Louis moved forward, cigarette still in hand and pushed Zayn off of his track for Harry. Which cause him to stumble over in some direction. 

 

“Louis, what the fuck? Come on you hate this guy” Zayn said loudly as he stood back to his feet. 

 

“So I choose when to pick an argument with him, and that time is not now. Frankly Zayn your arguments were bad and you got aggressive for no reason.” Louis said matter-of-factly. 

 

“But watch that mouth of yours, Styles” Louis said harshly though he flashed Harry a smirk when Zayn wasn’t looking. 

 

With that Louis and Zayn retreated back over to where they were before and Harry quickly walked to his car. 

 

He waited in it for a few minutes, he wasn’t sure if he was still meeting Louis and where it would be. After a few minutes a text came through from Louis.

 

       Louis: hey poshy, I’ll park my motorbike up by the main gate then when you see me start to drive just follow me and then wait by the Tesco’s near mine xx

 

       Harry: sounds good xx 

 

Harry quickly turned on the engine, slipped on his seat belt and put the car into reverse. He pulled out of the parking space before swinging the steering wheel and heading to the main gate. As if on cue he saw Louis start to drive on his bike and he followed. 

 

It took then around 15/20 minutes all together to get to near Louis'. Harry pulled in by the Tesco when he arrived there and waited. After another ten minutes he saw Louis approaching the car. 

 

He opened the passenger door, slide in and buckled himself in. 

 

“Hey baby” Louis threw to Harry, smiling widely. 

 

“Hey” Harry smiles back. “So where to?” 

 

“Lets just drive for a while” Louis smiled. 

 

Harry did just that, he drove off in the opposite direction of his house. 

 

“This car is so nice” Louis said looking around at it. “Hey, is it a Bluetooth speaker” Louis then asked referring to the car speaker. 

 

“Yeh it is” Harry smiled. Before proceeded to connect up his phone to the Bluetooth. 

 

Harry’s car chimed ‘Louis’ iPhone connected’ which gave Louis a fright. 

 

“Its so posh” Louis laughed shaking his head. 

 

Harry heard the sound of Somebody to Love by Queen flood the speakers. He loved this song and Queen. 

 

“This is my favourite Queen song” Harry said as he tapped his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. 

 

“It’s mine too” Louis smirked before he began to sing. 

 

“Each morning I get up I die a little, can’t barely stand on my feet” Louis sang out, Harry was a little shocked at just how good louis was at singing. 

 

“Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord what you’re doing me. 

 

I have spent all my years believing in you, but I just can’t get no relief, lord. 

 

Somebody ooh somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to loveee”Harry and louis sang in unison. 

 

Harry looked over to the boy, he was so passionate over the song. It was so beautiful. Maybe Louis could be his somebody to love someday.

Harry moved one of his hands from the steering wheel and placed it onto Louis' thigh, he squeezed tightly before placing it softly done. It was high up on Louis' thigh, not too far from the crotch area. Louis smirked over to him.

"Your hands are so big" Louis marvelled, looking down at harry's hand splayed over his leg, he hitched out a little moan.

 

"They are, eh?" Harry chuckled. 

 

"What shoe size are you?" Louis asked, the question caught Harry off guard a little.

 

"Erm, a size 10" Harry laughed.

 

"Big hands...big feet...big dick" Louis smirked up to him.

 

"Small hands...probably small feet...big dick" Harry retorted back to Louis, earning a loud practically snort from Louis.

 

"HEY!" Louis exclaimed before he started to sing the song again, as it came to an end he selected another song to put on.

 

I'm gonna show you crazy by BeBe Rexha started to play. Another song he loved.

 

"Have you hacked into my spotify, I love this song too" Harry chuckled.

 

"I know you love this song...you played it in your kitchen the other day" Louis smirked.   


"Oh yeh..." harry smiled. "you remembered"

 

"Course I did baby" Louis said smoothly. 

 

They both sang along to the song loudly, Louis pretending to play drums on Harry's dashboard. 

 

"I tried to get tickets to her tour but they sold out so fast" Harry said.

 

"Oh yeh, heard about that" Louis replied before continuing to sing loudly. "any requests?" Louis said as the song finished. 

 

"You're still the one? By Shania Twain..." Harry said, not really expecting Louis to know it.

 

Louis chuckled before putting it on. He was very surprised when Louis sang out "Looks like we made it, look how far we've come my baby"  


 

"You know it?" Harry chuckled.

 

"Of course I do, baby" Louis smirked. Before singing "They said I bet they'll never make it, but just like at us holding on."

 

Harry joined in singing for the next bit, smiling wide.

  
"We're still together, still going strong. You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for lifeeee" Louis and Harry sung out together.

 

Harry looked over to the boy, blue eyes shining bright. Whilst this song didn't apply to them right now, one day he hoped he could maybe sing this to Louis and it fit their situation perfectly. Harry felt like he knew already Louis could be the one. He knew it was silly and way too fast to even think anything like that. They were young and in a messy situation right now. But they say you know when you know, and harry was pretty sure this was it. Harry was falling fast for Louis and he didn't want to stop falling.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry and Louis continued signing to different songs for around half an hour, Harry just kept driving around. Eventually, when they were a couple of towns away Harry decided to pull into a very empty looking car park next to a large grassy area. Once he pulled into a spot and turned off the engine he looked at Louis and smiled.

 

"What you wanting to do? you wanna have a walk around or just stay in here and chat?" Harry asked.

 

"Maybe stay inside the car, it looks pretty cold outside" Louis chuckled.

 

"Sounds good" Harry smiled.

 

"Wanna take turns asking each other questions?" Louis smiled.

 

"Sure" Harry chuckled before adding "I'll ask you first, how old were you when you started smoking?"

 

"Funny first question...I was 14 when I had my first one, started smoking fully just before me 15th birthday. Me mum was not happy to say the least" Louis chuckled.

 

"Wow, that's young" Harry said rather shocked at the answer.

 

"How much do your parents make a year?" Louis asked, harry was shocked more by the question.

 

"Come on, not a money question please" Harry stated, a bit annoyed.

 

"Why not? I'm curious of how rich you actually are" Louis laughed.

 

"Fine, but no more about money. My dad isn't really in the picture but my mum's changes yearly...she owns an advertising agency. But it's usually between 2-4 million" Harry said avoiding eye contact.

 

"A year?!" Louis exclaimed. "fuck no wonder you have that huge house and this car...that's loads"

 

"Yeh...but she didn't by any means come from money. She's made it all for herself, she still goes to work every weekday 9-5, she works so hard." Harry said getting defensive.

 

"Respect to her man, happy to hear she made a way for herself...I thought you came from money from like generations ago" Louis said.

 

"Yeh lots of people do..." Harry said looking down. "So...how many tattoos have you got?"

 

Louis laughed. "Its so bad but I honestly don't know, maybe 30 or something like that..." 

 

"Jeez, have I seen them all?" Harry smirked. 

 

"Nope" Louis smirked back. "Got one on me bum" Louis laughed loudly. "Would you ever get tattoos?"

 

"Yeh I would, I have swayed between wanting a lot and only a couple." Harry answered.

 

"You could get one soon? Zayn's brother does all mine I could ask him to hook you up" Louis chuckled.

 

"Yeh I'm sure Zayn would love that...he hates me" Harry laughed.

 

"Zayn wouldn't have to know, I could get him to keep it a secret. Or we could go somewhere else together"  Louis smirked.

 

"Maybe one day" Harry laughed. "So do you sell weed or did you just sell it to us?"  

 

Louis practically snorted at that question. "Nah I don't sell it, only because Tim asked me to get some for him...I don't go around selling to anyone, thought I'd do Tim a favour" 

 

"That's good" Harry smiled.

 

"Good? So you wouldn't want me to be a drug dealer...shocking" Louis laughed. "Thought you liked my bad boy vibe"

 

Harry smirked, he kind of was attracted to that. 

 

"Have you been with another guy before?" Louis asked, looking nervous as he did.

 

Harry didn't really want to admit about Lucas but he didn't want to lie to Louis either.

  
"Yeh I have, two guys...I can't say who one is but you don't know them anyway...and the other was just a guy I met on holiday...he was a lot older but he lives down in London I think so yeh" Harry muttered.

 

"Oh...have you slept with them both then?" Louis asked.

 

"I haven't had sex with either of them...I've done pretty much everything else with them but not slept with either of them...wanted to save that" Harry said, looking down to the floor.

 

"Oh, you're a virgin?" Louis asked looking a bit shocked.

 

"No I'm not...I've erm slept with girls...but not with a guy" Harry said, feeling like he was letting Louis know a lot about him.

 

"Okay, cool" Louis just smiled at him. "I've not done anything with a guy before...that's why I may seem more nervous" he added.

 

"That's no problem, so do you label yourself? like are you bi?" Harry asked.

 

"I'm not sure...I must be something that isn't straight...but to be honest I haven't been attracted to a guy until you" Louis smiled softly to him. "How about you?"

 

"Yeh I don't really label myself either...I do prefer guys though yeh" Harry said honestly.

 

"That's cool" Louis smiled sweetly to him. "So, have you had singing lessons before? You're really talented."

 

"Thank you, no never had a lesson in my life. You're a really good singer too" Harry smiled "How long have you been with Sarah?"

 

He watched Louis face drop, it was a rather awkward question. He wanted to know though.

 

"About a year..." Louis said quietly.

 

A year! Harry panicked a little, that meant they were serious. 

 

"And have you cheated on her before me?" Harry asked, even though it was Louis' turn for a question.

 

"No...I'm not proud of cheating...I hate doing it but the way I feel around you I can't stop myself" Louis answer, his voice breaking a little as he did.

 

"Okay fair enough..." harry trailed off his sentence.

  
"Are you nervous to go this night out with Niall tomorrow?" Louis laughed.

 

"A bit...dunno how we should act" Harry laughed too.

 

"Yeh like they all think we hate each but we're secretly hooking up...I reckon we're gonna have to act cold to each other...which will hard especially after a few drinks" Louis laughed loudly.

 

"Tell me about it...it'll be hard to stay away from you" Harry chuckled.

 

"Just please don't wear one of those tight, half unbuttoned shirts...or a pair of super skinny trousers...I wouldn't be able to resist you" Louis moaned out.

 

Noted. Harry was going to wear just that now to tease Louis. 

 

"I'll do my best...what are you even going to wear? Surely you can't go in a tracksuit" Harry smirked.

 

"Shut up..." Louis said playfully smacking Harry's arm. 

 

"Make me" Harry said daringly.

 

Louis' eyes went dark before he said "Come jump in my lap and I'll will baby"

 

"I can't Louis, anyone could see" Harry said nervously looking around.

 

"No one's here to see us baby" Louis smirked.

 

Harry unbuckled before climbing over and onto Louis' lap, having nearly fell over on the way. 

 

"Good boy" Louis smirked up to Harry.

 

"Sorry I'm probably crushing you" Harry said, worrying that he was too heavy and that he'd be hurting Louis.

 

"Oh shush...you weigh nothing for someone so tall" Louis growled.

 

"As if" Harry said nervously.

 

Louis then grabbed Harry's cheeks and shoved their lips together passionately. Harry kissed back quickly. The kiss got steamy very fast, Louis grabbed his bum and squeezed it hard. 

 

"Fuck, Louis" Harry moaned out. As Harry pulled of the kiss to moan, louis took the chance to attach his lips to Harry's neck. Louis then pulled off Harry's t-shirt and kissed all over Harry's chest. He sucked roughly, causing a hickey to quickly form on Harry's collar bone. Harry moaned out loudly which earned a hungry hum from Louis.

 

"You look so good marked by me, baby" Louis said into harry's skin.

 

"Fuck, yeh mark what's yours" Harry submissively moaned out.

 

The pair then reattached lips and kissed passionately again. Harry felt Louis' hands back on his bum, he slipped them under harry's trousers and then stopped his movements abruptly.  

 

"Fucking hell Harry, you're not wearing underwear" Louis growled.

 

"Yeh I prefer to go without" Harry smirked to him.

 

"Of course you do, baby" Louis smirked naughtily back.

 

After around five more minutes of kissing Harry craved more. 

 

"You still wanna suck me?" Louis moaned out. 

 

"Yeh...fuck I do" Harry growled.

 

"Show me your skills then baby" Louis smirked.

 

"Let's go in the back it'll be easier, the windows are blacked out too" Harry smiled.

 

The pair of the quickly climbed into the back, before Louis pulled down his pants and undies to around his mid thigh. Harry loved that Louis wasn't shy about showing himself to him.

 

"Hard already" Harry smirked. Before he leaned down so his head was right by Louis' crotch. He looked up to see the beautiful blue eyes shinning down at him.

 

First Harry took it in his hand, wanking it slowly, liking the way it made Louis moan out. He threw his head back against the seat and Harry quicken up the movement. Harry leaned further forward and kissed Louis' thighs teasingly. He sucked slightly at one point which caused Louis to moan out really loudly. He liked it. Harry sucked harder, hoping to leave Louis a little reminder of this on his thigh. After a few moments he pulled off the skin seeing the little hickey forming there already.

 

"That felt so fucking good" Louis growled.

 

Harry moved his lips and quickly wrapped them around Louis' dick. He bobbed his head up and down, moving his hand in the same rhythm. Louis let out a very loud moan, practically scream.

 

Harry smirked as he continued, liking the way he was making Louis feel. He continued, quickening up the speed. He pulled off the shaft after a moment and darted his tongue out, licking up a bit of precum before licking around the head, continuing his hand movements. He looked up and locked eyes with Louis who looked absolutely wrecked all ready.

 

"Fuck Harry, you're so good at this" Louis moaned out.

 

Harry hummed before lowering his head back around the shaft, he then removed his hand and took the whole thing in his mouth and throat.

 

"Oh...my...fucking...god" Louis screamed out. "Baby, I'm already close, I can't help it...feels so good"

 

Harry didn't say anything he just looked up into Louis' eyes and continued his movements. Louis lowered his hands to Harry bum, slipping them under his trousers and grabbing at his cheek. Louis then started to buck his hips up into Harry's mouth. He relaxed his throat, letting the movements not effect him.

 

"Per...fect....so perfectttt...beautiful Harry" Louis moaned out.

 

Harry moaned around his dick, liking the complements.

 

"Haz...I'm gonna cum...you'll need to move off or..." Louis trailed off.

 

Harry stayed put, nodding to Louis, hoping it conveyed the message he was trying to sent. It did as not even a minute later Harry felt Louis tense before he felt the hot liquid pulse down his throat. He pulled off and swallowed the remaining cum in his mouth.

 

"Holy fucking hell, you are going to be the fucking death of me...your mouth feels amazing...so perfect baby" Louis cooed. 

 

"Thanks Lou" Harry smirked.

 

"Want me to get you off?" Louis asked smiling.

 

"I don't think you can...I don't fancy coming in my jeans" Harry laughed loudly.

 

"Yeh sorry, don't think I'm ready to suck you yet" Louis laughed nervously.

 

"Don't say sorry Louis. completely understandable" Harry smiled.

 

Louis beamed at that, obviously feeling more comfortable now. He leaned forward and kissed Harry's lips softly. 

 

"Thank you for that Harry, it felt so amazing honestly" Louis smiled.

 

"No problem Louis. My pleasure" Harry smirked, he'd really enjoyed it.

 

Louis raised his hand to Harry's face, he stroked his cheek then moved it to push the hair out of Harry's face.

 

"You're beautiful baby. The most beautiful person I've ever seen" Louis said causing Harry's heart to flutter.

 

It made him think maybe Louis was a lot more interested in him than just sexually. The look in Louis' eyes screamed warmth. There was something there. He couldn't pin point what the look was, but it was powerful and emotional. Harry prayed that Louis was developing feelings for Harry too. Maybe one day they could be together, they wouldn't have to have secret meetings and brief hungry sexual encounters. He wouldn't have to pretend to dislike Louis, or have Louis pretend to dislike him. Maybe one day Louis would speak up the second Zayn had a go at Harry. Hell, maybe one day he and Zayn could get along. Harry's head raced with how it could be. Before he came crashing back to reality. It was just a wish, it was unlikely Louis would ever want or commit to more with Harry. But it didn't stop him imaging what could be, how strong they could be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love guys, it really inspires me to continue :D


	32. Cp 32

Harry and Louis only spent another hour or so together before Harry decided they should probably head back. The drive home was nice, they chatted like old friends. They already had such quick banter you’d think they’d known each other for years. Harry liked the feeling of Louis’ hand on his thigh the whole drive home. It never once moved. 

 

When Harry got near to Louis’ estate he parked his car on a nearby street. He didn’t want to go right up to Louis’ door and risk people seeing them together. 

 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow posh boy. For our night out” Louis smirked. “And remember please wear very loose and very covering clothes so you don’t torture me all night” Louis added with a laugh. 

 

“I’ll try” Harry laughed, crinkling up his nose. 

 

“I wanna kiss you goodbye” Louis practically whispered. 

 

“Do it” Harry practically pleaded, he wanted it too. 

 

Louis darted a look out of the windows and around the streets nearby. He was probably very aware that this was where he lived and so people would know him here. 

 

Louis then quickly leant forward and placed three soft pecks on Harry’s mouth. 

 

“See you tomorrow, baby” Louis smiled to him before jumping out the car and walking off to his house. 

 

Harry drove back home promptly. When he arrived his mum was quizzing him about where he’d been, he made up a lie of course. He hated lying to her but he couldn’t help it. 

 

She then started to discuss how Gemma was out all the Saturday daytime and night at her friends and how she had client extra meetings. So Harry had a plan. He was going to invite Louis to spend the whole of Saturday with him. They could hang out, maybe go out somewhere and have a free house to do whatever they pleased. 

 

He quickly typed a message as his mum talked about her day at work. 

 

Harry: hey how do you fancy spending Saturday with me, I have a free house from about 8am till 7pm xx

 

Harry kept glancing up at his mum, pretending to be listening when a buzz came through. 

 

Louis: sounds good baby, looking forward to it already xx

 

Harry: perfect, keep thinking about you...xx

 

Louis: same here haz, I had a lovely few hours with you xx

 

Harry started smiling like a teen girl, all giddy from that one text. 

 

“Harry...you’re constantly on that phone at the moment...who are you texting” his mum said grabbing for his phone. Harry pulled it away just in time and quickly clicked off the chat with Louis.

 

“It’s just Liam and that mum...chatting about tomorrow night” harry lied. 

 

“Okay” his mum said looking rather sad. 

 

“Sorry mum I’ll put it away...continue what you were saying” Harry smiles sweetly to his mum, hoping to cheer her up a bit. It worked as a few seconds later she restarted her story. 

 

 

The next morning Harry had to drag himself from bed, he woke up late. He’d spent quite a lot of last night texting back and further with Louis. 

 

As Harry was going out tonight he decided not to bother dressing up for school. He pulled on a black band T-shirt and a pair bright blue Adidas track pants. He put on a pair of white custom nike Air Force his mum had designed for him from an Instagram artist in America. They were painted with paint splatters. 

 

Harry grabbed some fruit and filled up his water bottle before heading out the front door. 

 

“Oh...Erm hi” harry said confused to see someone on his doorstep he didn’t know. 

 

“Hi sorry...I Erm...I’m looking for Harry” this boy asked. 

 

“That’s me” Harry looked very confused. 

 

“Oh my god, no way! Wow...you look so different....you look good” this boy who seemed to know him exclaimed. 

 

“Sorry...do I know you?” Harry asked very confused. 

 

“It’s me Dan, from when we were like 12” Dan smiled. 

 

Oh my god, he looked so different. They used to be very close friends when they were younger but he moved away to go to boarding school in France and was only back for a few days at a time so they never saw each other. 

 

“Oh Hey man,” Harry smiled to him. 

 

“I’ve moved back in with my family full time now. Transferred to your school and I start tomorrow...my mum said you lived here still so thought I’d come say hi” Dan smiled softly to him. 

 

Harry couldn’t believe how different he looked. He remembered Dan very well, he was his first guy crush after all. 

 

“Oh cool...sorry I was just heading out to school...do you wanna come with? You could have a look around?” Harry smiled, heading out of the front door fully. 

 

“Sure, Thanks harry” Dan said before following Harry to his car. 

 

They climbed in, harry buckled himself in, before watching Dan do the same. He realised this was pretty awkward, he was giving a lift to someone he hadn’t seen in years. 

 

“Just gonna text my mum to let her know” Dan said before pulling out his phone. 

 

“Okay cool” harry said. 

 

“Oh” Dan said shifting his bum in the seat and pulled something out from draw in the car door. “You smoke, wouldn’t have expected that”

 

Dan said pulling a packet of cigarettes out.

 

“Nah they’re not mine” Harry said. They were louis’, he probably put them there yesterday when they were getting busy. “A friends” he added. 

 

When they pulled into the school gate, Dan laughed hysterically at Harry for buzzing himself in to the teacher car park. Everyone found that funny. 

 

When he’d parked into a spot he turned to Dan “so I have form class but I’ll take you to the office and they can give you a tour or they may just say I can skip form to show you” Harry smiled before swinging open the car door and stepping out. 

 

“Your car is so nice...I’ve been looking at this model too” Dan said to him before he heard a familiar voice shout out. 

 

“Posh boy” Louis shouted out to him from the other side of the fence. “You look...normal today Styles...first time for everything” Louis smirked to him. 

 

He was with zayn and a couple of friends, harry saw Stan stood with them too. 

 

Harry and Dan started to walk in them as it was in the direction of where they needed to be. 

 

“Shut up Louis” Harry called out. 

 

“Shut up Louis” Louis mocked in a posh accent, clearly suggesting Harry s ounded that way.

 

“Ugh he’s so annoying...wish this town wasn’t also full of chavs” Dan said quietly to Harry. 

 

“What did your mate say, Poshy” Louis barked. 

 

“I said I fucking wish this town wasn’t full of you chavs” Dan said loudly in response. 

 

Harry remembered that Dan was very confident when it came to confrontation. He used to gladly shout back if anyone had a go at him, obviously that hadn’t changed. 

 

“You fucking what mate” Louis said angrily storming towards them, Zayn followed behind. 

 

“You asked what I said, so I told you. You don’t get to talk to Harry like that...he’s too sweet to fight you back properly” Dan said firmly. 

 

“Who the fuck are you anyway, getting in Harry’s car but i’ve never seen you with him before” Louis said angrily, Harry noticed Louis cared who was in his car. Maybe he was a little jealous. 

 

“Harry can take whoever he wants in his car...probably just jealous you could never get in a car that nice” Dan said harshly to Louis. 

 

“If only you fucking knew mate” Louis muttered quietly. 

 

“What was that? You’re the one getting quiet now mate” Dan shouted out to louis. 

 

“Will you shut the fuck up...we thought Harry was bad but you’re ten times worse” Zayn grunted out. 

 

“Yeh you need to get off your fucking high horse mate, you don’t know who you’re fucking talking like that too” Louis growled. 

 

“Who I’m talking to?” Dan laughed loudly. “You think you run this school...you’re too short to be scary” Dan added. 

 

Louis went mad at that, storming forward. 

 

“You fucking what pal!! Leave it out, you need to pipe down now or me and zayn will give you two black eyes...ruin that posh boy face” Louis growled out, he grabbed Dan by his top and pulled him towards him. 

 

Zayn came up to him too and kicked the back of Dan’s leg so he stumbled over a little. Harry was stood frozen, he didn’t know what he could even do. Or which side he’d even be on. 

 

Harry watched in shock as Louis shoved Dan down onto the ground, he leant over him before saying “you’re not mister confident now eh?”

 

Zayn then kicked Dan in the stomach, probably enough to hurt but it wasn’t full force. Dan managed to sit up before Louis knelt down right in front of Dans face. 

 

“Now...you stay the fuck out my way at this school...harrys learnt to” Louis snarled out. 

 

“You don’t deserve Harry ever being nice to you” Dan coldly said. 

 

Harry watched louis go mad again, he grabbed the boy’s collar and pulled them both up to their feet. 

 

“You don’t even fucking know Harry” Louis shouted before punching Dan in the side hard. 

 

“I know him better than you ever will, you fucking chav” Dan spat out. 

 

Harry watched as the fight quickly progressed. Louis punched him two more times before zayn flew in a punch at dans side a couple of times. Dan punched back and connected his fist right with louis’ face. 

 

“STOP” Harry screeched. “Guys stop” he said when nothing happened. He then decided to try push his way in between them to break up the fight. 

 

“Harry move” Louis said sternly. 

 

“No I won’t” Harry said standing his ground. 

 

“Seriously haz, move before you get hurt” Louis growled. 

 

Zayn started throwing a few more punches one of which connected with Harry’s chin. Louis stopped dead still. 

 

“Bring it then styles” zayn barked out. 

 

“Harry’s not involved in this, don’t touch him” Louis growled. 

 

“He is involved mate, he’s up in our grill” zayn said before shoving both Harry and Dan with either one of his hands. 

 

Harry stumbled backwards, almost falling over before Louis grabbed him to stop him falling. 

 

“I said DONT FUCKING TOUCH HARRY, ZAYN” Louis shouted. 

 

“Look who’s acting like harrys best friend now” Dan barked out. 

 

Zayn walked away from them back to their other friends, not wanting to challenge louis’ anger. 

 

“Styles, please get your new little friend here to shut the fuck up” Louis said before turning on his heels and catching back up with his friends. 

 

“You ok?” Harry asked dan. 

 

“Yeh, they weren’t punching very hard. Im used to it too from boarding school...when everyone found out I was gay most of them had a problem with it” Dan said looking to the floor. 

 

“Oh that’s horrible I’m so sorry” hardy said, feeling really bad for dan. “Hey I’ll just take you back home”

 

“It’s okay you have class” Dan said softly. 

 

“It’s fine I’ll phone in saying I’m gonna miss first class” Harry said sweetly. 

 

“Okay thank you” Dan said before they retreated back to the car. 

 

After he’d taken dan home he was happy to see there wasn’t any visible bruises forming on him. Dan took off his top when they were in his bedroom and Harry saw a couple of grazes and one forming bruise but for the most part he was fine. 

 

“Sorry I took you there...it’s not normally like that” Harry said, feeling bad for the boy. 

 

“It’s ok, I riled Louis up on purpose. Just wanted him to see he doesn’t rule the world like he thinks he does” Dan said firmly. 

 

Dan then leant forward and pulled Harry into a hug. “It’s good to see you again though Harry”

 

“You too Dan” Harry smiled before heading out of the house and across the road to his own. 

 

Once there he texted the group chat with his friends. 

 

Harry: hey I’m not coming into school till later on today  💤

 

He then dropped a text to louis. 

 

         Harry: come over to mine xx

 

         Louis: when? Xx

 

         Harry: now, I want you xx 

 

Harry wasn’t sure what it was about seeing Louis like that but it made him super horny. It was attractive apart from the part where he punched someone but everything else was, and he got defensive of Harry. 

 

         Louis: needy fucker, I’ll be there soon  😏 xx

 

Harry waited for around 30 mins before his gate buzzer went. Louis then jumped off his bike and walked straight into harrys house. 

 

“Listen I’m sorry about before, I just got jealous seeing you with him” Louis said softly, a completely different boy to the one punching dan not even an hour ago. 

 

Harry simply pushed Louis against a nearby wall and attached their lips roughly. He grabbed louis’ crotch almost immediately, before shoving louis’ pants and undies down to pool around his ankles. He immediately dropped to the floor and took Louis into his mouth, earning a hungry growl from the shorter boy. 

 

“Fuck Harry, you’re so horny for me all the time” Louis said groaning out. He grabbed Harry’s curls tightly making Harry moan out loudly around louis’ dick. 

 

“You get horny seeing me act like that at school?” Louis asked whilst moaning. 

 

Harry nodded in response. 

 

“Oh of course you did baby, showing me right now how much you liked when I stood up to that twat you were with...perfect baby” Louis growled. 

 

It didn’t take long until Louis had once again shot his load in Harry’s mouth. Louis then pulled up his trousers before he pushed Harry lightly till he was laying on one of the steps of his staircase next to the front door. He then pulled down Harry’s sweatpants and moaned when he saw Harry wasn’t wearing any underpants. 

 

“Slut going commando, you just love to drive me crazy don’t you” Louis growled. 

 

He wrapped his hand around Harry swiftly. He began to pump it as hardy started to moan out loudly. Harry threw his head back and screwed his eyes tightly shut. 

 

Harry was so close as louis’ hand picked up speed gripping tighter whilst hovering over his body, planting kisses all over Harry’s neck and chest. He whispered dirty words into Harry’s ear. 

 

“Fuck I’m so sorry” another voice screeched out from behind the both of them before there was the sound of something hitting the ground. 

 

Louis practically leaped off Harry with lightening speed, though he did manage to pull harrys sweatpants up enough to cover his dick. Harry looked up to see Dan standing there staring at the pair of them in shock horror. He looked like he was glued to the spot. 

 

“I...the doors...were slightly open...I’m so so...sorry...you left your backpack at mine...Erm” Harry watched as Dan panicked for a response before his eyes looked to harrys bulge still very present in his pants and gulped. 

 

“Stop fucking looking at Harry like that” Louis exclaimed. 

 

“Like what?” Dan asked nervously. 

 

“Like you fucking wish you were just doing to him what I was. He’s all hard for me mate not you, it was my dick he just sucked off, my cum he just swallowed” Louis said darkly. 

 

“Louis!” Harry screeched, very embarrassed by the situation enough let alone Louis adding all of this. 

 

“I wasn’t looking at him like that...I don’t want that with him” Dan stuttered out. 

 

“I know you do, you wanna know how I know?” Louis said not waiting for an answer. “Because thats how I fucking look at him” Louis growled.

 

“Louis stop it please” Harry said half heartedly, quite liking the way louis was so insistent on harry being his. 

 

“Sorry baby” Louis said softly. “Now...if you ever mention this to anyone...any fucking person on the planet I swear to go I will fucking end you ok, you will not be telling anyone anything about this. Am I fucking clear” Louis barked out.

 

“Yeh” Dan muttered looking to the ground. “I wouldn’t dream of doing that anyway, I’m gay myself and I know how dangerous and wrong it is to out people. I wouldn’t dare honestly. Especially for Harry’s sake” Dan smiled softly. 

 

Harry watched relief spread through louis’ features. Louis then nodded to Dan. 

 

“Thanks mate” Louis said. “Now fuck off, think me and mr Styles have something to be finishing off here” Louis smirked. 

 

Dan awkwardly caught on and shuffled out the house, slamming the door behind him to show them it was actually shut. 

 

“You were pretty calm considering” Harry muttered softly against Louis lips. 

 

“He won’t say anything, I can tell” Louis smiled. “Though don’t hang out with him...I can tell he’ll want in your pants nearly as much as I do” louis chuckled. 

 

 

Louis had finished Harry off before the pair of them headed back to school. In his lunch break Harry saw a message through from dan on his Instagram dm. 

 

Dantheman: hey harry, I don’t have your number so thought I’d message you on here. First off, I’m so so sorry for what I walked in on. It was a complete invasion of both yours and louis’ privacy. You honestly have nothing to worry about, I would never tell a soul. I really hope you can believe that. Secondly, I know I’ve been back in your life for only a few hours and I don’t really have a say but I don’t think it’ll end well with Louis. It’s one thing to be together in secret but it’s another thing for him to be taunting you one second at school and in your pants the next. You deserve better in my opinion. But I don’t know the extent to your relationship with him, if it’s purely sexual or if there’s feelings there. Just please be careful, I’ve fell for the straight guy wanting to experiment but dropping you in a few weeks act before. It’s not fun. Especially when they have a girlfriend, which from a quick insta stalk I can see Louis does. I hope it wouldn’t be like that for you Harry, but I’m here to talk if you ever need to someone who gets it xx

 

Harry was stunned, he felt like dan had some good points but he knew it wasn’t like that with Louis. 

 

harrystyles: thanks for the advice but you are right, you don’t know me or him. I appreciate it a lot that you’re not going to tell anyone but let’s leave it at that please. I don’t need someone telling me I’m making stupid mistakes. 

 

Harry then screenshotted dan’s message and sent it straight to louis. 

 

         Harry: this guy  🤣 xx 

attached: 1 image 

 

Louis: we will have to watch him I think, creepy he mentions Instagram stalking me. Thanks for not getting bothered by what he says, he doesn’t know me or how I feel for you Harry xx

 

       Harry: I know  😊 xx

 

       Louis: I’m glad baby xx

 

 

 

** Lou ** ** is’ POV: **

 

Louis didn’t want to have to do this. But he knew it could get out if he didn’t. In his lunch break he drove back to Harry’s street and looked around the nearby houses. It didn’t take him long to spot the familiar boy in one of the windows. 

 

Louis walked up to that front door and banged loudly. 

 

Dan came into view and swung open the door before he let out a little squeak. 

 

“You going to be rude or you gonna invite me in” Louis smirked. 

 

Dan stood to the side letting Louis walk past him into his house. 

 

“Anyone in?” Louis asked sharply. 

 

“No” Dan said looking scared but he shut the front door anyway. 

 

Immediately Louis pushed the boy against a wall holding him by the collar on his shirt.

 

“Harry showed me what you sent him you creep. I trust you wouldn’t tell anyone now but you don’t mention stuff like ‘I have a girlfriend’ and that you instagram stalked me and not expect me to react. Now you know nothing about me and Harry, you don’t know how I feel towards him.” Louis spat out. 

 

“I know he’s too good for you” Dan barked. 

 

That hurt louis because he knew it was true. Louis punched the boy right in the side harshly and when dan spat out another “he could do so much better” Louis punched even harder. 

 

“Now, you’re not the only one that can do an Instagram stalk, I see that you went to boarding school and that your parents own a large business. I googled said large business and the first thing that popped up was they were against gay marriage and pride events...so. Here’s how it’s gonna go. You’re gonna stay the fuck away from me and Harry, and you’re never going to mention a word of what you saw to anyone or mummy and daddy may be finding out your little secret. That sound good?” Louis smiled coldly.

 

“You’re a psycho mate” Dan groaned. “I’ll stay away from you and won’t tell anyone as I can’t have my mum and dad finding out now, even though I don’t think you’d ever tell them. But I can’t fully stay away from Harry he’s my neighbour. And once you break Harry’s heart I’ll be there to comfort him” Dan smirked. 

 

“Shut up you twat that will not be happening. You will steer clear of Harry ok, only seeing him if you have to” Louis said before punching him a few more times before dan eventually agreed. He then darted out the front door and back onto his motorbike. He probably shouldn’t of just done all that as Harry would likely kill him if he knew. But he couldn’t risk it. Not now. 

 


	33. Cp 33

Louis spent the rest of the day back at school before heading back home to prepare for tonight. He made tea for all his family again, a quick rice dish with some sauce, and at around 8pm he quickly got ready for his night out tonight. 

 

He found a smart button up shirt, it was bright blue which he had been told made his eyes pop. He then pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans and a pair of high top black converse. After spraying himself with some after shave and styling his hair he went to meet Niall downstairs. 

 

The pair of them called a taxi before heading off to the pub they were meeting the other boys at for pre drinks before the club. The taxi ride was pretty painless it was fast and cheap so that was good. 

 

Before Louis saw him he heard. Harry's loud giggles filled the air, the sound of his deep but excitable voice saying “I can’t believe that”, his voice was already a little slurred. 

 

When Louis and Niall spotted the other boys there was three of them there already. Liam, Tim and of course, Harry. Louis tried not to stare too much but eventually just before he sat down he checked Harry out. 

 

He hadn’t followed louis’ wishes, instead he was wearing probably the tightest jeans known to man. They looked almost sprayed on. You could see every nook and cranny of Harry’s beautiful legs. On top he was wearing a burgundy polka dotted silk shirt. It looked expensive and very soft. Harry had undone about four buttons down the front, exposing a decent amount of his chest. Louis couldn’t hide his smirk when he spotted a hickey he’d made on Harry’s collarbone poking out from the shirt. His hair was neatly styled into a quiff which looked beautiful. 

 

Niall instantly slotted in between Liam and Tim on one side of the bar table. There were two spaces either side of Harry that Louis decided to sit on one of them. 

 

“Letting the enemies sit together...this could go wrong” Tim laughed out loudly. 

 

Louis laughed in response, Harry doing the same. 

 

“We can be civil for one night I’m sure” Louis laughed out. “I’m gonna grab a drink” Louis said hopping off of the seat and heading over to the bar. 

 

“Hey...I’ll come get one too” he heard Harry’s voice say behind him before he was right beside Louis. 

 

When they were a reasonable way away from the table Louis whispered out. “You’re teasing me, wearing that outfit. You look so good” 

 

“You look fucking good too louis, that shirt looks amazing on you” Harry smirked to him. 

 

“What you having to drink poshy, it’s on me” Louis said, trying to impress the other boy. He couldn’t really afford whatever Harry was going to have but he would make it up from somewhere. 

 

“I was having a Gin Berry cocktail, but honestly let me get yours instead” Harry said smiling sweetly. 

 

Louis laughed “Dunno what I was expecting you to order...sums you up pretty I’d say. I’m getting this round Styles, you can get the next one” Louis said softly before Harry nodded to agree. 

 

“Hi guys, what can I get you?” The bartender asked Louis. 

 

“I’ll have a pint of Stella and he’ll have a...gin berry thing” Louis laughed out. 

 

“Sure mate, can I just check your ID. Your pal's okay, already seen his earlier” the barman said to Louis. 

 

“Yeh sure” Louis said rooting in his pocket for his wallet, he pulled out his fake ID and handed it over confidently. 

 

“Thanks pal” the barman said, barely glancing at it before passing it back over. 

 

He then went away to make the drinks and Louis turned to Harry. 

 

“I’d do anything to be able to kiss your lips right now baby” Louis smirked. 

 

He watched the other boy blush in response, before saying “I want that too”

 

“Alright lads” Billy boomed from behind them. He must have just arrived with the other guy that was now also sat at their table. “You two look rather happy considering you hate each other”

 

When the barman came back with their drinks, billy jumped in. 

 

“Can I get a Stella too please mate”Billy said. “I need to go pee, one sec” he said before disappearing. 

 

Harry's friends were weird. 

 

“That’ll be £6.45 please” the barman said before Louis quickly tapped his contactless card onto the reader. 

 

“Thanks Lou” Harry said. His voice was so deep, Louis loved the way it sounded. 

 

They turned around to head back to the table when he saw Liam was staring right at them, confused look on his face. 

 

“You charge yours to a tab?” Liam asked Harry. 

 

“No” Harry simply said in return. 

 

“Oh think you forgot to pay then” Liam said laughing. 

 

“I paid for his” Louis said confidently. “An apology for times I’ve been horrible to him”

 

The other guys bought the lie and got on with chatting away. Harry slide into the same seat as before next to someone louis didn’t recognise from school and Louis perched on Harry’s other side. 

 

“Hey man I’m Lucas” the boy on Harry’s other side greeted, leaning right close to Harry to extend his hand for Louis to shake. He watched Lucas steady himself by holding his other hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“Louis” was all he said before harshly shaking his hand. 

 

The next hour or so was pretty nice actually. The boys gradually got more tipsy, Harry was loud and excitable which was very cute. Louis looked over at Harry whilst he was telling some long winded story and couldn’t believe how beautiful he was. His hair starting to fall slightly from the quiff, which looked effortlessly good. His shirt was so nice, it shaped his body and clung to all the right places. He cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol and a huge smile currently on his face. He was a work of art. 

 

“Is that a hickey, Harry” Billy exclaimed from across the table before leaning over and pushing Harry's shirt so it’s exposed more of the left side of his chest where it was located. 

 

“Fuck Harry there’s like three, you’ve been ravaged” Liam chucked out. 

 

“Who was it?” This lucas said sharply to harry. 

 

“I don’t kiss and tell” Harry smirked which made most of them laugh. 

 

He was proud to have marked Harry. Yes he’ll be more proud when can claim them but for now this was good. 

 

“I bet it was Liv, she’s a little rocket and you were kissing her at your party” Tim said to Harry. 

 

Ugh. It wasn’t that annoying full of herself girl. It wasn't her, it was him. He wished he could tell them. 

 

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair pulling it in closer to the table. Louis decided to quickly do the same before he slyly snaked his hand under the table and placed it on Harry’s thigh. Harry lifted his leg up into the touch, which made Louis happy. 

 

“How long till we go to the club?” Louis asked wanting to change the topic. 

 

Niall checked his phone before saying “well it’s 10 now, probably another hour or so”

 

So they kept drinking and chatting. They all played some app Billy had called heads up, which was a laugh. For a group of rich posh boys these lads were actually okay. 

 

Louis’ hand only rarely left Harry’s thigh, and a couple of times it had even snaked higher upwards which caused Harry to wriggle around in his seat. 

 

When it got to around 11 they headed outside and begin the short walk to the club. Louis pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and began to smoke one. He slowed door so some of the other boys walked in front.

 

“I’ll go to the back, don’t wanna breathe smoke into your faces” he chucked waiting till they had passed before he started following. 

 

He watched as Harry walked slower and slower until he was too at the back of the group. He turned around to Louis, walking backwards before giggling and slurring out “you shouldn’t smoke it’s bad for you”

 

Harry then stopped still and Louis got closer to him, Louis daringly whispered in the boy’s ear. 

 

“And I’m bad for you baby, I make you so naughty and dirty for me, yet you can’t get enough” Louis whispered before walking straight on to rejoin their group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 kudos :D


	34. Cp 34

When they got to the nightclub they had to line up outside for a while as there was a long queue. Louis found it funny how drunk harry was already. How loud he’d gotten. But how expertly he switched to appearing sober when he approached the bouncer. 

 

Harry was the first in the group to approach. 

 

“Lads get all your IDs ready please” the bouncer boomed out to their group. “You first” the man added gesturing to Harry. 

 

Louis watched Harry pull his Gucci wallet out, flipping it open and pulling out a drivers license. Harry handed it over to the bouncer who checked it before nodding to him and handing it back, stamping his hand with an entry stamp on his way past. 

 

Louis mirrored Harry’s steps, doing exactly what he did with the bouncer. After he’d been stamped they waited for all the other boys to pile in the club. On the next door which lead into the club stood a pretty woman dressed in a little black dress holding a tray of shots. 

 

“Can I get you lads some sambuca shots” she smiled out, referring to the ones on her tray. 

 

“How much are they each love?” Louis asked. 

 

“£2” she responded. 

 

“There’s seven of us, we’ll have two each please. On me guys” Harry said smiling at the woman who started to pass out two shots to everyone. 

 

“You’re a good friend” she smirked to Harry. 

 

“Yeh I am” Harry smirked back. 

 

After she’d handed them out to the guys Harry did a count down. 

 

“Okay on the count of three down one shot then on the next count down the other...okay...3...2...1” Harry shouted, everyone downing their first shot. “Second one...3...2...1” Harry shouted before cheering after everyone had completed it. 

 

“How much will that be darling” Harry turned back to the woman. 

 

“28 pound please” she smiled widely to Harry. 

 

“Wow that’s like nothing for the drinks and the service from a beautiful lady we received” Harry smirked. “Card payment please”

 

“You’re a charmer Mr...” she said whilst getting the card machine out. 

 

“Harry Styles” he said before tapping his card on the reader. 

 

The rest of the lads were chatting but Louis couldn’t help but eavesdrop harry And this girls conversation. Harry was so naturally flirty with her, it was making him jealous. 

 

“Thanks for the drinks harry” Louis cooed at Harry, to be polite and to get his attention off of this girl. It worked as soon she walked away. 

 

“Thanks Harry man” Niall said patting his shoulders before the rest of the boys all said thanks too. 

 

They headed into the busy club properly, walking towards the dance floor. A loud song louis wasn’t familiar with boomed throughout the club. He wanted to stand next to Harry on the dance floor but the others had different plans. Tim and Liam stood either side of Harry and Louis was next to Niall, billy and Lucas. They danced for a while, generally having a laugh together and Liam bought everyone another shot. 

 

“Anyone trying to pull tonight?” Tim asked loudly. “Of course excluding Lucas and Louis, the two with girlfriends”

 

Louis looked up to see Harry looking a bit sad across their circle. 

 

“I might” Billy laughed. 

 

“Nah I’m not really interested tonight” Liam said. 

 

“I was gonna say young Harold needed a lay soon but by the look of his neck he seems ok” Tim smirked, patting Harry on the back. 

 

Louis smirked at that too. Yes, Harry was not needing a lay tonight. 

 

“Niall? You on the lookout” Louis joked before pretending to use binoculars to look around the club. 

 

“Aye there’s tonnes of pretty ladies here, id love too” Niall said smiling. 

 

“Yes lad” billy said. 

 

“I might actually try pull tonight, I could do with getting a good blow job off someone” Harry said, smirking very wide. 

 

Louis knew Harry was saying that just to tease him. 

 

“Mate, go for it” Niall boomed out. 

 

He really hoped Harry didn’t take Nialls advice. 

 

Louis tried to distract the current conversation by talking about the song currently playing. 

 

“Have heard this song in years” Louis cheered out, dancing to the beat. 

 

“Me either” Liam boomed. 

 

They were then approached by a group of girls, there was 4 of them. They were all very pretty too, and two of them were giggling so loud they were obviously out of it. 

 

“Can we dance with you boys?” One of The especially drunk pair asked. 

 

“Of course” Harry said smoothly. 

 

They then butted their way in, two went to stand with Louis, Niall, lucas and billy and the other two went with Harry, Liam and Tim. It made the group split slightly as there was too many to stand in one large circle. 

 

Louis tried to have fun and stayed relaxed but he kept watching Harry like a hawk. This one woman was dancing right by him and they were chatting. She kept laughed and smiling at Harry. Louis hated this. He watched her fling her arms around his neck and they swayed together to the beat. 

 

When he saw the girl lean in and kiss Harry he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

 

“Going for a smoke” Louis muttered before storming out of the club. He felt so angry and jealous. Harry was his. He wished he could let the world know. 

 

When he made it in the smoking area there weren’t many people about. He stood in a corner and decided whilst he was out here he might as well have one. Inhaling the smoke helped spread relief through his body. He fluttered his eyes shut as he continued to smoke the cigarette. 

 

He heard someone approach him so he opened his eyes again. Stood there was Harry. He was very drunk and there was a smear of lipstick across his face. 

 

“Hey why you out here” Harry said smiling. 

 

Louis wasn’t in the mood to pretend to be happy so he ignored the question. 

 

“Just go back inside Styles” Louis muttered. 

 

“Nooo I wanna see you” Harry groaned. 

 

“I’m sure your girl for the night is waiting for you in there” Louis snapped. 

 

“Ohhh I see what this is about now” Harry chuckled. “You got jealous” he smirked. 

 

“Of course I did, you’re mine Harry” Louis growled. 

 

“I am, fuck. But maybe you can see how I feel thinking of you with your girlfriend” Harry said back sharply. Ouch. 

 

Louis didn’t know what to say. 

 

“I’m sorry” he settles on before putting out his cigarette. 

 

“I wanna kiss you so bad” Harry groaned out. 

 

Louis had a quick look around the smoking area, there wasn’t anyone they knew there but it was still too risky. 

 

“Head to the disabled toilet, I’ll join in a minute” louis smirked and Harry quickly did as he was told. 

 

Louis smiled to himself as he saw the way Harry eagerly ran off. After waiting a few moments he made his way to the toilet. It was shut but he knocked on it and Harry flung the door open. Harry pulled him in by his shirt before shutting and locking the door. 

 

“Fuck you’re eager” louis moaned before Harry grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. The kiss was passionate and he could taste the strong alcohol on Harry’s tongue. 

 

Harry then jumped up and Louis had to quickly catch him. His legs wrapped around Louis waist. 

 

Louis pulled off the kiss to growl out “Mm you like it when I carry you”

 

“Yes I do” Harry said with a moan before kissing him again. He moved his hands to play with louis’ hair. 

 

Louis started to kiss on Harry’s neck as he moved his hands to hold Harry’s bum. He squeezed firmly earning a moan from Harry. 

 

He pushed Harry up against a nearby and put him back down on the ground. He unbuttoned Harry’s shirt quickly before kissing all over the exposed skin. Harry moaned out at this. 

 

“Do you want that blowjob you said before that you needed” Louis said smirking.

 

Before harry could answer there was then a loud knock on the door before a voice shouted “Harry you in here?” Lucas’ voice shouted out. 

 

Harry quickly buttoned his shirt back up before heading to the door. Louis stood out of view to the door. 

 

He watched Harry unlock the door and stick only his head out. Louis heard a few voices. 

 

“You ok mate?” Tim asked him. 

 

“Mhm” Harry said quickly. 

 

“What you doing in here then?” Lucas asked. 

 

“Just felt a little unwell” Harry muttered. 

 

“Let us come in then in case you are” Niall voice chimed out. 

 

“Nah I’m okay let’s just go” Harry said, before starting to try sneak out the door without opening it anymore. 

 

“Your buttons are done up all wrong haz” Lucas laughed. 

 

The next thing Louis knew the toilet door swung fully open and Niall, Lucas and Tim’s gazes landed on him. He hoped he didn’t look too disheveled and that his semi had gone down. 

 

Fuck. 


	35. Cp 35

~~~~

“What are you doing with him?” Niall laughed out. “Thought you two were enemies” he added. 

 

“He was...Erm...feeling sick. He asked me to come in incase he passed out or anything” Louis quickly made up. Tim and Niall seemed happy enough with the response but Lucas was giving him a weird look. 

 

“Let’s just go back and party” Harry sing songed. 

 

“Okay mate” Tim said. Him and Niall turned around and headed back into the crowded dancing area of the club. 

 

Louis watched as Harry was leaving Lucas put his arm in front of him. 

 

He leant forward towards Harry and whispered something louis could barely make out. Though one part he heard loud and clear. 

 

“Are you with him too?” Lucas hissed. 

 

That was a weird thing to say. What did he mean. 

 

“What mate?” Louis said loudly to catch Lucas’ attention from Harry. 

 

“Nothing man, don’t worry” Lucas said before spinning around and heading back into the club. 

 

Harry headed out next and Louis followed shortly after. When they rejoined the group, the girls from before had left which Louis was happy about. 

 

The next hour was spent dancing and drinking a lot more. Louis felt himself gradually getting more and more drunk. He movements were looser, his speech slurred and his inhibitions lower. 

 

He kept catching Harry’s eyes. They’d sometimes smile to each other, sometimes smirk and this time when Harry caught his eye he decided to throw him a wink. 

 

Louis thought he’d gone unnoticed when nothing was said but when he looked over to his right hand side he noticed the glare of Lucas on him. Louis wasn’t a fan of this guy. 

 

When the woman walked around selling shots he decided to grab her attention. 

 

“Hey love, can I get...how many wants one?” Louis shouted. 

 

“Me please” Niall shouted. 

 

“I will” Harry smirked. 

 

No one else took up the offer, they all looked a bit too far gone to drink anymore. 

 

“3 then love” Louis smiled to her. 

 

She handed out the shots to Louis, who passed one to Niall before paying the woman. He then walked over to where Harry was to give him his shot and slid in to stand next to Harry. 

 

He started to joke around, doing silly dances or making little jokes about the songs or the people around them. All the make Harry laugh. His laugh was golden, it was so pure and happy. His face crinkling up in a really cute way. 

 

“You two get along well for enemies” Liam laughed. 

 

“Don’t get used to it, it’s for one night only” Louis said in a funny, exaggerated voice. 

 

Harry laughed loudly next to him too, they both knew it wasn’t just for one night. 

 

The more he looked at Harry the more and more he wanted to call him his for real. Even in his state of drunkenness it scared him. Louis has a girlfriend. Harry wasn’t supposed to be someone he could be with, it was too complicated and scary. But he kept thinking how happy it’d make him if tonight they were going home together instead of apart. 

 

The rest of the night dragged on, Louis was tired and couldn’t really be bothered to keep dancing or drinking and so around 2:30am they decided to leave the club. The walked a short distance outside before Harry stopped and leant against a door and said “guys I feel sick”

 

Louis instinctively ran to his side. “It’s okay Styles, probably best to get you home” he said softly, before adding “you know so he’s not sick all over the street” directed to his other friends. 

 

“True” Liam said before pulling out his phone. He quickly dialled a number before asking the group “how many taxis do we need for the 7 of us?” 

 

“Two probably” Tim said. 

 

“How will we split up?” Lucas asked. 

 

“I’ll go with Niall and Louis” Harry chimed. “You four live in the same estate practically so might as well go together”

 

Liam continued to dial and pressed a button on his phone before he pulled it to his ear and said “two taxis as soon as possible please just outside the liquid rooms”

 

When the other boys were distracted by Liam saying something about what they said on the phone Harry whispered to him. 

 

“Will you come home with me?” Harry asked in a quiet muttered voice. 

 

“Harry I can’t really, Nialls staying at mine remember” louis said softly. 

 

“Oh...” Harry said a sad looking washing over his face.

 

“I’m sorry haz” Louis said sadly. 

 

Not long after the taxis arrived. They said goodbye to the other boys before piling into their taxi. 

 

“Where to first, lads” the driver said. 

 

They directed him to harrys house first as he was too drunk to get himself sorted. When they pulled up louis jumped out the car and helped Harry out of the car. Harry stopped and pulled £20 out of his wallet and chucked it on the seat he just got up from. 

 

“For the taxi fare” Harry nodded to the cash. 

 

“Thanks mate” Niall chimed. 

 

Louis took Harry to the gate of his property and waited for Harry to punch in the numbers. 

 

“Tell Niall I’m too drunk and that’ll you’ll need to see me in. Tell him to just get to taxi to drop him off at yours” Harry whispered to him. 

 

“Niall mate, it’s okay just get the taxi to drop you at mine. He’s too drunk” Louis shouted to the car. 

 

“I’ll help, we can get another taxi after” Niall said passing the money to the driver before jumping out. 

 

“I’m okay, I’m just needing bed. How’s about yous stay over. I have spare rooms” Harry said though he smirk to Louis. 

 

“If you’re sure” Niall said. 

 

“Of course” Harry smiled before finally unlocking the gate. 

 

They made it to the front door before it took Harry about ten minutes to unlock it. When they made it inside Harry headed straight off down a corridor. Louis and Niall followed and then realised he was getting water. Good idea. The three of them stood and had water before Harry lead them off upstairs. 

 

“Niall you can stay in here” Harry said swinging open a door to a guest room. Niall hurried in and said thank you but Harry was already backing up. “Sleep well niall” Harry added before swinging the door shut. 

 

Harry stood right next to louis and said. “You’re sleeping with me”

 

Well he certainly wasn’t going to oppose to that. 

 

Harry lead him into his large bedroom before he pushed him back softly onto the bed. He pulled Louis shirt off over his head and quickly unbuckled his belt and pulling down his jeans, leaving him only in a pair of underwear. Harry stepped back but stared intently at him. 

 

Louis watched him unbutton his shirt before slipping it off his shoulders. He then went to unbutton his very tight jeans and slipped then down his legs to reveal he was naked underneath. 

 

“Fuck you’re so hot, naughty not wearing underwear” Louis growled. 

 

Harry smirked to him before climbing on top of louis. Louis moaned so loud when he felt Harry free cock rub against his underwear clad crotch. 

 

Harry started to kiss and suck louis’ neck and continued his grinding motions. Louis felt Harry move his mouth to louis’ ear. 

 

“You like feeling my dick against yours” Harry growled out. A very different guy to the one saying he felt sick no long before. 

 

“Fuck I do, feels so good” Louis moaned. 

 

“Good” Harry cooed. “I can tell, you’re so responsive” he added. 

 

This was a bit of a role reversal, in everything they done before Louis took control but now Harry seemed to be. And Louis was loving it. 

 

“Baby” Louis cried out when Harry started grinding faster. 

 

“Yeh I make you feel so good don’t I. Better than anyone you’ve had before” Harry growled darkly. 

 

“Yes you do fuck” Louis moaned. 

 

“Scream my name” Harry growled. 

 

“Harryyyyy” Louis half screamed, not wanting to wake anyone. 

 

“I wanna make you cum” Harry moaned. 

 

“You will mmm” Louis cried. 

 

“Not like this, I want to suck you whilst you finger me. I know you have been dreaming of doing that” Harry smirked. 

 

Fucking hell. The thought of that turned Louis on. 

 

Harry climbed off his lap and grabbed something from a nearby drawer. Lube. 

 

He chucked it to louis before he pulled down louis’ underwear so his hard dick sprung free. Harry instantly wrapped his hand around it. Louis worked to uncap the lube, dribbling some onto his fingers. Fuck he couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He felt so lucky. 

 

“Never been fingered before, you’ll be the first” Harry moaned dirtily as he quickly put Louis dick in his mouth. Fuck. 

 

Louis cried out at the unexpected, amazing sensation and Harrys filthy words. 

 

Louis was still lying down and harry was kneeling beside him, leant over to suck his dick. Louis started to move to harrys hole.

 

He slicked one finger flush against it, and began to apply pressure against the hole. Harry moaned around his dick. He pushed in with it slowly, earning another moan from Harry. He pulled his mouth of his dick and looked up to louis. He looked destroyed already. Louis pumped the finger right in before picking up the speed.

 

“Fuckkkk” Harry cried in pleasure. 

 

“Get your mouth back around me you slut” Louis growled. Harry obeyed. Moaning out as he sucked Louis cock sloppily once more. 

 

Louis added another finger slowly but once Harry had adjusted he finger fucked the boy hard and fast. The moans Harry was releasing confirmed it felt good. Louis was so turned on. What he was doing to Harry was like a dream come true. 

 

He wiggled his fingers around until he heard Harry scream loud, he’d found the spot. He trashed at it as Harry sloppily sucked him. 

 

Harry snaked his hand to his own dick and began to pump it. After a few moments Louis felt he was close. He kept fingering the boy as he cried out “I’m gonna cum”. Seconds after he released his load down Harry’s throat, who swallowed it up instantly. 

 

Louis continued the fingering, as Harry pumped himself fast. 

 

“Can I come on you?” Harry asked shyly. 

 

“Yeh baby” Louis growled. 

 

With that Harry’s body was jerking as he released himself all over louis’ stomach and chest area. Before falling back to lie down out of exhaustion. Louis hopped up and headed to the en-suite. He found a towel and washed off the cum before heading back out. 

 

 

He was only gone two minutes but when he returned Harry was wrapped under the covers smiling at him. 

 

“Come spoon me” Harry purred out. 

 

Louis climbed into the comfy bed and did just that. He wrapped his arm around Harrys waist and pecked kisses to his shoulder. 

 

“That was really good” Harry purred out. 

 

“It was baby” Louis said softly. 

 

Within moments Harry was fast asleep in his arms and it didn’t take long for Louis to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it’s been a few days, I’ve just changed from working part time to full time so I’m adjusting to that 😂
> 
> Could you let me know if you’d prefer:  
> \- more frequent but shorter chapters  
> \- Less frequent but longer chapters 
> 
> 😎


	36. Cp 36

** Harrys POV: **

 

Harry woke up the next morning to the familiar sound of his alarm going off. He also quickly realised he wasn’t alone in bed. In fact he was currently lying his head on a naked Louis Tomlinson’s chest. Probably the best way he’s ever woken up. 

 

He rolled over to turn off the alarm releasing it was 8 and time for school. He probably had 4 hours sleep at most which was awful. 

 

As if someone was listening to his prayers that he could stay in bed with Louis and not go to school his mum shouted through the door. 

 

“Harry love” she chimed.

 

“Yeh” he mumbled. 

 

“Your schools closed today, potential gas leak they’re inspecting. I’m having to shoot off now to go to work but I know you didn’t get in until late so enjoy some more sleep love” his mum said sweetly. 

 

“Thank you mum” harry mumbled softly before closing his eyes and cuddling back into Louis’ warm, comfortable chest. He was asleep in seconds.

 

 

He woke up to louis climbing out of his bed. 

 

“Where are you going?” Harry mumbled sleepily. 

 

“Just to the toilet love. May jump in the shower too” Louis said softly, pecking Harrys lips. 

 

He watched louis’ naked body walk into the bathroom. Damn, what a view to wake up to. 

 

Harry rolled onto his back and grabbed his phone. It was now 11am, a better time to wake up. He texted a few of the guys about last night. He uploaded a photo on Instagram of his outfit for last night. And posted a tweet about how hangovers suck. To be honest, he wasn’t that hungover surprisingly. 

 

Louis’ phone buzzed on the other bedside table. Harry ignored it. 

 

It buzzed again, then a minute later again. Harry shouldn’t look, it’s a total privacy invasion. But he couldn’t help himself from reaching over a clicking the home screen button. It was messages. 

 

Sarah: hey, how was last night? Xxx

Sarah: you still up for going to the cinema tonight? Xxx

Sarah: Louis.......

 

As Harry was holding the phone reading an text came through that made him feel sick. 

 

Sarah: I miss you in lots of ways, it’s been ages since I felt you inside me  😏

 

Ew. Ew. Ew. Harry didn’t want to think of that. Not his Louis. The dick he sucked last night. Nope. 

 

He pushed the thoughts from his head and chucked Louis phone back on the bedside table. He decided he was going to instead mark what was his. In a way he knew Sarah wouldn’t be having Louis that way tonight. 

 

He went into his en-suite and there he was stood in the shower, hot water spurting on louis’ naked body. Harry climbed in next to him and wrapped his arms around louis’ waist from behind him. 

 

“Hey baby” Louis sweetly said. 

 

“Hey sexy” Harry growled darkly. 

 

He spun Louis around and pushed him against the shower door. He made his way kissing down louis body. He sucked hard in different areas leaving dark hickeys. There was some on his chest, stomach and now Harry was busy creating one on his thigh right by his dick. Perfect. 

 

Louis cried out as he did so. He knew Louis had a thing for being marked and marking other people.

 

He stood back to his feet now, happily knowing louis wouldn’t be getting naked for anyone else anytime soon. Or there would be lots of questions. 

 

“You tease” Louis smirked. 

 

Harry grabbed his own dick in one hand and louis’ dick in the other hand and he started to wank them both.

 

Louis was crying in pleasure instantly. His bright blue eyes shining at Harry with such intent. 

 

“Can’t wait till I get to fuck you” Louis moaned out and harry continued his movements. “You’d get so dirty for me wouldn’t you baby” Louis growled. 

 

“Fuck yeh” Harry moaned. 

 

“Do anything I asked you too baby” Louis smirked. He then moved Harrys hands off both of them and grabbed Harrys hips. He pulled their hips flush together meaning their hard dicks touch each other for the first time. Fucking hell. 

 

Louis started grinding them together earning loud squeals from both of them. Within seconds the pair of them both came over their chests and stomachs. Harry quickly washed it off both of them before washing his hair and generally having a shower. After a few moments they both got out and towelled dry. 

 

“I forgot Niall was here” Louis laughed. 

 

“Shit same. He’s probably still asleep” Harry smiled. 

 

“You look beautiful” Louis cooed as he picked Harry up bridal style. 

 

Harry couldn’t get over how strong he was for his frame. Louis carried him over to the bed and place him down gently. He then grabbed Harry’s tv remote before jumping into bed beside him. Harry took the remote from him and turned it on, before opening up Netflix. 

 

“What do you fancy watching” Harry asked as he cuddled into Louis chest. 

 

“How about we watch some bake off” Louis laughed. 

 

“Wow Louis I wouldn’t have pegged you as the bake off type” Harry chuckled but put it on anyway. 

 

“Shush Styles, the bake off is a great feel good show” Louis said wrapping his arm around Harry and pulled him closer to his chest. He slid his hand to Harry’s lower back and left it resting there. 

 

Harry looked up and stared right into Louis’ eyes. It felt so intimate being cuddled up this close. Harry felt his stomach do a flip, How at home he felt here in Louis’ arms. 

 

Fuck. Harry was falling in love. 

 

Louis held his stare and smiled at him. He gently kissed Harry’s forehead before looking back at the tv screen. 

 

Harry watched him for a minute before doing the same. 

 

After about 35 mins Louis’ phone started ringing. 

 

“It’s my mum I should get this” Louis said pausing the tv. 

 

“Okay” Harry said about to get off louis’ chest but louis held him in place. 

 

“Hey what’s up” Louis asked. 

 

Harry was so close to the phone that he could hear his mum on the other line.

 

“Hi I know you stayed at a friends after the club last night and that your schools closed but Sarah came over just now...as she hasn’t heard from you yet...wondering why you hadn’t replied to her texts....she’s worried” Louis mum said. 

 

Ugh can this girl fuck off. 

 

“Oh I haven’t gotten any texts from her” Louis lied. “I’ll come home soon ok”

 

Harry then heard a different voice on the other end. It was her. 

 

“Hi baby, shall I just wait here then” she asked.

 

Louis rolled his eyes before saying “do what you like, I’ll be back with Niall maybe in an hour” 

 

“Okay Louis, I love you baby” Sarah’s voice boomed loudly. 

 

Harry felt louis stiffen beneath him. His heart ached when he heard Louis say “love you too, bye” before hanging up the phone quickly. 

 

“I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t know what to say” Louis muttered. 

 

“It’s ok, can I ask...do you love her?” Harry whispered out, scared of the answer. 

 

“I dunno, I used to think I did...but I’m not sure now. I know I feel more strongly for you than I ever have her” Louis said quietly, tears pricking to his eyes. 

 

“Hey it’s ok” Harry said kissing his cheek. 

 

“I know, it’s just so confusing. I dunno what my sexuality is for one which confuses me daily. I’m scared of what it might mean if I admit that I want to be with you...though I guess I kind of just have” louis said a couple tears covering his cheeks. 

 

“I want that too louis, I know it’s scary. But if you feel strongly for me please consider breaking up with her” Harry practically begged out. 

 

“I will baby...when the times right” Louis gave him a sad smile. 

 

“Because otherwise this can only go on for so long” Harry looked down. 

 

Louis sat up on the bed and held both Harrys hands. 

 

“Just give me time, I’ll make it all right for us Styles” Louis said before desperately kissing Harry. It wasn't desperation like horniness it was a way for him to show he was sincere. That he cared.

 

Louis pulled him so he was straddling his lap. He played with Harry’s curls, twirling his fingers round random strands of his hair. 

 

“Do you understand how beautiful you are” Louis said sweetly. 

 

Harry felt his cheeks blush. Louis was being very sweet right now. 

 

“I’m not” Harry said playfully hitting Louis arm. 

 

Harry pushed Louis backwards until he was lying down flat on the bed. 

 

“Can I look at your tattoos” Harry said. 

 

Louis nodded with a smile. Of course he’d seen them all at some point but he’d never taken the time to examine them. Harry traced his right index finger along the tattoos. He started at Louis chest then going down his arm. 

 

He loved the ‘it is what it is’ tattoo, it framed the boy’s chest excellently. As he traced further down his arm Louis spoke. 

 

“There me silly ones” Louis chucked. “Me stickman was me first”

 

Harry smiled. “They’re not silly, I like them all” 

 

“Thanks” Louis smiled wide. He then quickly flipped Harry over so he was lying down. 

 

Louis traced his hands to Harrys hip bones. “I see you with two fern leaves here, one either side” he moved his hands to Harry’s thigh. “Or a tiger one here” he said, grabbing his thigh roughly

 

Harry couldn’t help but giggle. “You sound like a psychic or something” 

 

“Hey, it would suit your body” Louis said kissing at Harry’s hips. “You should get a tattoo” he added. 

 

“So you’ve said” Harry giggled. 

 

“You will one day” Louis smirked. 

 

“How come you’ve not gone for a smoke yet today?” Harry quizzed. 

 

“I’m not sure, not had the urge. Been a little distracted” Louis laughed. 

 

“Hey harry” Harry hearts familiar Irish accent call from somewhere in the house. 

 

Louis quickly got up and so did Harry. They were both still naked so decided getting dressed first would be a sensible idea otherwise Niall would likely have lots of questions. 

 

Harry threw on pair of Superdry sweat pants that lay low on his hips. He threw Louis a pair of jack wills sweat pants and a black T-shirt to cover the fresh hickeys whilst Louis folded his clothes from last night into a pile to make it look like he’d gotten changed and brought them in here, rather than how they came off last night. 

 

After Harry quickly sorted out the room, putting away the lube and making his bed he checked Louis. He was now dressed. 

 

Harry then wandered to the door. 

 

“You’re going out with no top on?” Louis smirked. 

 

“Might as well give you something to look at” Harry smirked back before swinging open the door and heading off to find Niall. 

 

Harry didn’t have to search far he found him downstairs in the kitchen. 

 

“Hey man, how’re you feeling this morning” Niall asked, dressed back in his clothes from last night. 

 

“Good surprisingly, hey I’ve given Louis some comfy clothes to borrow just now if you want some aswell?” Harry asked. 

 

“Nah I’m good, is Louis awake then?” Niall asked. 

 

“Uh huh, just been up like five mins or so...he came along to ask for clothes” harry lied. 

 

“Naked?” Niall laughed. 

 

Harry practically choked. Had Niall somehow seen something?

 

“What?” Harry asked, the confusion real. 

 

“Just why would he come ask for clothes if he was dressed” Niall laughed, looking very puzzled. 

 

“No...Erm...well he didn’t know how long you’d sleep for so didn’t want to lounge around in last nights clothes till you woke up” Harry managed to get out. 

 

“Strange...I’ve been awake for like two hours and haven’t heard him walking around at all” Niall said looking even more confused. 

 

“I was being quiet mate, I know you can be a light sleeper so didn’t wanna risk waking you” Louis said appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. Phew. 

 

“Ah thanks bro” Niall smiled, being convinced by louis’ answer. “Oh were you watching porn or something last night Harry” Niall laughed out.

 

“What? No! Why?” Harry said defensively. 

 

“Just I tried to find a bathroom, before I realised it was an en-suite room and I heard like moaning and stuff from somewhere” Niall laughed. 

 

He was praying his mum or Gemma didn’t hear them. 

 

“Nope, maybe I was having a nightmare” Harry made up. 

 

“Ha ha, could be that yeh” Niall smiled. 

 

Louis smirked to him when Niall turned around. 

 

“Can I get yous food before you head?” Harry asked. 

 

“Nah thanks mate, we should really be off” Niall said with a smile. 

 

“Oh okay cool” Harry said with a fake smile. 

 

“I’ll go call a taxi” Niall said. 

 

“I can drive yous back” Harry smiled. 

 

“I dunno if you’d be legally sober enough yet” Louis said with a laugh. 

 

“True, probably shouldn’t risk it then” Harry laughed. 

 

Niall wandered to a different room to call the taxi people. Once his voice was far enough away Harry whispered to Louis. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you” Harry said shyly. 

 

“I will too baby” Louis cooed. 

 

“Can you kiss me” Harry asked. 

 

Louis did just that. He leaned forward and placed three almost not there pecks to Harry’s lips before stepping back away. 

 

A moment later Niall returned. “So, it’ll be a couple mins. There’s a car right nearby” 

 

“Awesome, Oh, I’ll give you the money for it, since you’s are only here because I was too drunk last night” Harry laughed. 

 

“Nah posh boy don’t” Louis smirked to him. 

 

“We should head out so we’re ready for it” Niall said with a smile. 

 

“Yeh, well thanks for looking after me last night. Hope yous have a good rest of the day” Harry smiled as he walked them to the door. 

 

“Bye” Louis smiled. 

 

“Cya later pal” Niall chimed. 

 

Harry shut the door as soon as they were outside. It would have been too hard to watch louis walk away. Knowing he had plans with Sarah later. 

 

Harry busied himself. He went for a long run around his estate. Pushing himself to be his fastest. When he got back he did some weights before collapsing on his bed to watch tv for a few hours. 

 

After a little while he heard a gentle knock at his door before Gemma swung it open. 

 

“Hey haz” she smiled before plopping herself down on his bed. 

 

“Hey, how’re you?” He asked softly. 

 

“I’m good, just bored” she laughed out. 

 

“So you’ve came to annoy me” Harry laughed playfully. 

 

“What are siblings for eh” she smiled. “Update me on your life young Harry” she joked. 

 

“Not much to update really” he smiled. 

 

“Really....because I have a sibling intuition that you like someone” she laughed. “Mainly because of your youtube song the other day, it felt very emotional” 

 

“I mean I do fancy someone but it’s not a big deal” he said. 

 

Her face immediately erupted into a grin. 

 

“I knew it, I told mum it was that” she laughed. “Who is it? Is it that Liv girl”

 

“Nope it’s not her” he replied. 

 

“Who then?” She said in a fake whiny voice. 

 

“I can’t say” Harry said honestly. 

 

“Of course you can, it’s me. You can tell me anything haz” she said smiling at him. 

 

Harry made a split second decision to tell her.

 

“So, please don’t hate me...but it’s a guy” Harry said looking down at his hands, his hard pounding so fast. He couldn’t believe he had just kinda came out to someone. Not just a someone, his sister. 

 

“Hey” she said grabbing his hands “Harry I could never hate you let alone for something like that. It doesn’t matter what gender you fancy, as long as you’re happy that’s all I care about. Thank you for opening up to me, I know that must have been very hard for you” she said squeezing his hands. 

 

Harry suddenly felt himself crying. Not just a light cry but a full on breakdown sob. It felt so good to finally get it off his chest. And she was amazing with it. Not that he ever thought she wouldn’t be. She pulled him in for a cuddle, and gently stroked his hair as he sobbed. 

 

“Hey it’s okay Harry, I’m so proud of you.” She said soothingly. 

 

Harry stoped crying a few minutes later before saying “I’m sorry, was just a big weight off my shoulders. Thank you gem” he smiled. 

 

“Of course” she smiled back sweetly. “So, come on then, is he a cutie?” she laughed. 

 

“He’s...beautiful. He’s a bit of a bad boy, has tattoos and smokes...drives a motorbike. But he has these super blue eyes and the prettiest face. He’s something else” Harry said, noticing he was probably coming off a bit strong talking about someone he only supposedly had a crush on. 

 

“And does he like you?” She asked. 

 

Harry nodded. 

 

“Yayyy” she squealed before adding “just get him to quit the cigarettes and you can bring him home to meet us”

 

“It’s not like that...he has a girlfriend” Harry said looking down. 

 

“Oh but you said he likes you, you mean he likes you as a friend?” She asked, a confused look filling her face. 

 

“Erm no...he like likes me...” Harry said. 

 

“How do you know for sure though if he has a girlfriend? Like if it’s the way he looks at you or something...sorry to burst your bubble but that might not mean anything” she said laughing. 

 

“Trust me gem, I know he’s interested in me. I don’t know to what extent, like whether it be relationship or not, but...yeh”Harry said awkwardly. 

 

“Yeh but how do you know this? He won’t have told you if he’s all coupled up” she quizzed. 

 

He wished she’d have dropped this. 

 

“Gemma please don’t make me spell it out...I know he’s interested in me...we’ve...you know” he trailed off. 

 

“Oh my god, you’ve slept with him!” She screamed out. “Whilst he has a girlfriend!”

 

“No...we haven’t had sex” Harry said quietly. 

 

“Thank god for that...So you’ve kissed? Or just had a heart to heart?” Gemma asked. 

 

“Let’s got with the first” Harry said. “Now let’s move on”

 

“You’ve kissed him whilst he’s in a relationship? Have you done anything else” she asked. 

 

Harry couldn’t hide the guilty look on his face so she squealed out “HARRY STYLES, the boys taken and you’ve done stuff...ew I don’t want to think about it. Just maybe don’t go for this guy...he sounds like trouble” Gemma warned. 

 

She was right kinda. Louis was trouble. But he was trouble that was so good and so worth it Harry didn’t care. 

 

“Let’s not let that distract from how proud I am of you for telling me. All I care about is that you’re happy truly. Can I ask are you labelling yourself? Is there a sexuality you want to identify with or are you not going to label yourself? I just wanna make sure I don’t presume anything” she said with a sweet smile. 

 

“For the most part I don’t really care about the labels...I’d say I like boys more than girls. But it depends on the person. Maybe I’m bi or pan, but I’m not focused on that aspect” harry said honestly. 

 

“Awesome” she smiled. “Be careful with that heart of yours...I don’t want a bad boy stomping on it” she said with a small, sad smile. 

 

“I will, don’t worry. Oh... I will tell mum eventually but for now can we keep it to just us” Harry said softly. 

 

“Of course” Gemma smiled. “I’ll leave you to it for now, let you have a relax” she said jumping up off the bed and out his bedroom door. 

 

Harry grabbed his phone. He checked it and saw no texts from the person he wished had. 

 

He typed one out. 

 

Harry: hey xx

 

His phone buzzed almost instantly. 

 

Louis: hey baby, look I’m really sorry but I can’t really text tonight. I’m out at the cinema with Sarah  ☹️ xx

 

Harry: ok, sorry for interrupting 

 

Harry typed out before throwing his phone angrily to the other side of the bed. She didn’t deserve louis. 

 

Harry walked over to his guitar and picked it up. He said down at his desk chair before setting up his camera. He quickly searched the chords to a song that described perfectly how he felt right now. 

 

After he’d practiced a few times he clicked record. 

 

He strummed the guitar and began to sing. 

 

‘I got a girl crush, I hate to admit it but, I got a heart rush. It ain’t slowing down’

 

‘I got it real bad.’  He truly did, he was falling bad for Louis. 

 

‘I want everything she has.’  As Harry sang this line thoughts of Louis flooded his head, imaging the two of them together right now. 

 

‘Her smile and that midnight laugh, she’s giving you now.’

 

‘I want to taste her lips, yeh cause they taste like you.’

 

‘I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume.’

 

‘I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch.’ 

 

‘Yeh cause maybe then, you’d want me just as much.’  This was hard for Harry, but he believed it. If only he was her, or like her, Louis would have stepped up by now. 

 

‘And I’ve got a girl crush. I’ve got a girl crush.’

 

‘I don’t get no sleep. I don’t get no peace.’

 

‘ Thinking about her, under your bedsheets.’  Every time Harry thought about Louis and her being intimate, it made him feel sick. 

 

‘The way that she’s whispering. The way that she’s pulling you in.’ 

 

‘Lord knows I’ve tried, can’t get her off my mind.’  Harry couldn’t, he felt so guilty and jealous at the same time. 

 

‘I want to taste her lips. Yeh cause they taste like you. I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume. I want her long, blonde hair. I want her magic touch. Yeh cause maybe then you’d want me just as much. And I’ve got a girl crush. Oooh and I’ve got a girl crush’

 

Harry played the instrumental ending of the song, strumming away at the guitar and looking right into the camera. 

 

After the song finished, he clicked stop on the camera before plugging it into his computer. He quickly watched it over to check it was okay before uploading it to his YouTube. It didn’t take long to upload. 

 

He did the same thing and put a short clip of it on his Instagram, linking the video.

 

After doing so he logged off his computer, not wanting to become obsessed and constantly refreshing the page for likes and views. 

 

Instead he flopped on his bed and waited. Hoping that a certain blue eyed boy would see it soon. 

 

Around 2 hours later, after all his friends had already messaged saying how good it was his hope came true. 

 

Louis:  ❤️

 

That was it. All Louis had time to send him was a heart. Had he even seen the video? Probably not. Why was even surprised, of course Louis wasn’t going to be watching it when he was with her.

 

Harry:  😔

 

Louis: you okay? Sorry baby I’m still busy. Just nipped out alone for a smoke xx

 

Harry: I’m fine x

 

Louis: can’t stop thinking of you xx

 

Harry: Check my YouTube video out when you can, it’s for you 

 

Louis: okay baby I’ll watch it now xx

 

Harry waited roughly five mins. Pacing around his room. He knew that the video was only 4 mins long so louis should reply soon if he was watching it. 

 

Louis: So beautiful Harry. You, your voice, all of it. Truly beautiful. I’m so sorry we’re in this situation; it must be so hard for you. But like I said I’ll sort it out in time. Sarah has nothing on you harry, honestly. Xx

 

Oh but she did. She had Louis. Officially that was. He knew Louis likely felt stronger for him. That Harry made him feel ways she never has or could. But none of that meant anything right now. For as long as she could call Louis her boyfriend she had everything over Harry. She was always going to be one up. He wished Louis could see that. 

 

Harry: yes she does, she has you. 

 

Harry typed out before putting his phone on silent, turning off vibrate and placing it on a far away shelf in the corner of the room. He then crawled in to bed. Tears filled his eyes as he laid in the large bed, alone. There was a faint smell of Louis from last night. Harry inhaled deeply before shutting his eyes and deciding he’d just get an early night instead. He couldn’t deal with anymore drama or technology today. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to do a longer chapter this time 😀
> 
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤


	37. Cp 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I wrote this chapter on my phone a few days ago and when I went to copy it over I somehow deleted the note and couldn’t retrieve it 😢 so I had to write it again from memory 😂
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!!

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm. It wasn’t awful like normal, instead it was quite a nice awakening. He quickly got up and headed to find his mum, he wanted to ask her about whether or not harry was back at school today. He quickly got some sweatpants on and pulled on a loose, soft t-shirt before he headed downstairs. 

 

He found her in the kitchen, already dressed in her work smart clothes and it had just gone 8 am. She must be doing something important today as she was in a full suit, it was a navy pinstripe trouser and jacket with a baby blue button up shirt. 

 

“Hey love, you sleep okay?” His mum asked sweetly, as she offer him a croissant. 

 

He took one from her, throwing her a smile before he plopped himself down opposite her at the kitchen table. 

 

“Meh I slept ok, you?” Harry asked, taking a large bite out of the pastry. 

 

“Not bad, I was out like a log as soon as my head hit the pillow. Oh, your school is still closed because of the suspected leak. Though they’ve send you all out a link to a homework website where you have to do tasks for each class you would have had today” his mum recalled. 

 

He groaned out, disappointed by the idea of having to do school work at home. 

 

‘Fucking unbelievable” Harry laughed out. 

 

“It shouldn’t take you too long” his mum smiled, trying to cheer him up. 

 

“Hopefully not, cuppa tea?” He offered his mum, putting the kettle on the boil. 

 

“Sorry I don’t have time love, have to shoot to work. I’ll see you tonight, movies and takeaway night” she smiled before placing a peck on Harrys forehead. With this she grabbed her car keys and headed out to work. 

 

Harry made himself a cuppa, and decided to drink it and finish his pastry outside. He sat on a garden bench and let the cold morning breeze hit his skin. It was a nice sensation for Harry. It made him feel very awake and peaceful. 

 

He could hear birds chirping away and the faint sound of a neighbours voice. Two of his cats ran out and joined him, one lounged on the grass and another meowed at him for attention.

 

Harry sat here until he was finished his cup of tea, before he dragged himself off the garden chair and made his way back inside. 

 

After washing up his breakfast mug Harry headed upstairs, back into his room. He didn’t want to check his phone yet. He didn’t want to seem at all eager to respond. Instead Harry logged into his iMac and pulled up the website he needed to use to complete his daily homework. It said there were 7 tasks harry had to complete before the 3:30pm today. That sounded like a lot.

 

The first four tasks were basic, he had to read a few pages of text then answer multiple choice questions. The fifth one he had write up and solve certain maths formulas which was so dull. The next one was again a quiz and the final task was that he had to write a short creative story based on a prompt provided. He enjoyed that one. 

 

In total it took him around 2 hours 30 mins to complete the work for the day. Not bad. As he’d gotten up so early it was still only 11:30. Harry decided to now check his phone for the first time today. 

 

He had a lot of notifications, mainly from his friends’ group chat. He ignored them all. He had one text from the person he so desperately wanted to see lots from in response to Harry's message last night. 

 

Louis: I’m sorry about that xx

 

Harry didn’t bother typing out a response instead he quickly stripped off. He grabbed a pair of swim shorts and pulled them on before grabbing his waterproof speaker from his desk and heading downstairs. On his way through the kitchen he grabbed a four can pack of fruity cider and headed out to the hot tub. 

 

Harry quickly set up the speaker, putting it in the side of the hot tub before pulling up Spotify on his phone and shuffle played the Best of British playlist. 

 

He climbed into the hot tub, turning it on as he did so, causing the bubbles to start to jump around. He sunk back against the inside of it. He leaned his head back against a head rest and fluttered his eyes shut. He sang along to pretty much every song that came on as he relaxed in the hot water. He loved the way it soothed his muscles, making them feel less tense and relaxed. 

 

After relaxing for a bit he grabbed one of the ciders and started to drink. He was loving the alone time to chill but couldn’t help thinking how much nicer it would be to share this with Louis. 

 

When he’d been in the hot tub nearly an hour he decided it’d be best to get out now as it was coming up to 1pm. 

 

He headed straight back up to his room, grabbing his phone on the way. He disconnected it from the speaker but still let the music play as he wandered upstairs. He stripped out of his clothes and headed for a nice hot shower. 

 

He relaxed in the peaceful stream of water, washing his hair and body as he went. 

 

Once he was done he dried off and walked over to his full length, bedroom mirror. He admired his body. He had lost a bit of weight recently but his muscles were very present and toned. He was liking the way his abs were visible and his arms bigger than before. Probably all the running and weights he was doing was what was changing his body. 

 

He pulled on a pair of short sweat shorts, they are baby blue in colour and had the Adidas logo and stripes down either side. 

 

Harry felt his phone buzz and was happy when he read who the message was from. 

 

Louis: hey baby, you free next weekend? A week today pretty much haha xx

 

Harry: yeh I am, why? Xx

 

Louis: no reason  😏 keep yourself free from Friday after school to Sunday night xx

 

Harry: Okay! I’m excited haha I love surprises xx

 

Louis: you should be, you’ll probably love it xx  😏

 

Harry felt all giddy. He had no idea yet what it was but the thought that Louis had maybe organised something made butterflies fly inside his stomach. Even if it was like a weekend staying at louis’ whilst his family were away somewhere it felt nice to be on his mind. 

 

Harry: I will I’m sure  😀 you still on for coming to mine tomorrow? When I have the free house xx

 

Louis: of fucking course baby, damn I’m already missing you xx

 

Harry: I’m missing you too lou xx

 

Louis: can’t wait to see your beautiful face and that body of yours  😏 xx

 

Harry daringly stood and went over to his mirror again. He snapped a photo of himself wearing just the shorts and sent it straight to louis. 

 

Harry: I’ll be waiting for you like this  😏 xx attached: 1 image 

 

Louis: fucking hell Harry you look so sexy, teasing me xx

 

Harry snapped another photo, this time he grabbed him crotch over the shorts. You could see the outline of his dick as he did so. He sent it quickly. 

 

Louis: shit Harry, can’t wait to replace your hand with mine, make you moan out my name xx

 

Harry: fuck, call me and you can hear for yourself xx

 

His dick was swelling up already and he quickly got a FaceTime call through from Louis. He accepted instantly. 

 

“Hey baby” Louis panted out quietly, he looked turned on already. “I don’t have long love”

 

“I don’t need long, fuck you look turned on already. I know I am” Harry said panning the camera down to show his hand currently grabbing his hard dick through the shorts. 

 

“Mhmm you get off on teasing styles” Louis growled down the phone with a smirk. Harry heard the sound of skin slapping and realised Louis was wanking. That was so hot. 

 

“Take your shorts off, kneel on the floor against your bed and show me the reflection of your ass in that mirror. Now” Louis moaned out. 

 

Harry did just that. He managed to prop the phone against something on his bed so he could go hands free but still see Louis. 

 

“So good for me baby” Louis moaned. “Spread those cheeks for me” 

 

Harry moved his hands to grab a cheek in each, he felt exposed and dirty but it all added to how turned on he was. He loved the feeling of pleasuring Louis anyway he could. 

 

“Yeh fuck, finger yourself” Louis sharply said as he moved the phone camera to show his hand wrapped around his dick and pumping fast. 

 

Harry grabbed lube before reaching backwards and starting to tease his hole. He moaned out at the contact. 

 

“Fuck good boy” Louis said. 

 

“Mhmm for you” Harry moaned as he looked directly into the phone camera knowing it’d make Louis more turned on. He then started to finger himself slowly, one finger which was quickly replaced with two. 

 

“Can’t wait to see you do this for me tomorrow baby” Louis growled. 

 

“Yeh louissss” Harry screamed out. 

 

He watched louis pick up his speed and begin to look spent. He could tell louis was close. 

 

“Louisss mmmm, want you to cum for me” Harry cried out and it was enough to send Louis flying over the edge and release into his own hand. Harry then removed his fingers and quickly wanked himself, needing the same feeling. It didn’t take long at all until he was too cumming all over his hand. 

 

“Wow that was fun, I should Erm clean up” Louis smirked down the phone camera.

 

“Me too” Harry chuckled. 

 

“Text soon baby” Louis said before clicking disconnect. 

 

Harry quickly washed up and pulled back on his shorts. He flopped down on his bed. 

 

Louis: that was so fun xx

 

Harry: anything with me is fun  😉 xx

 

Louis: I know you little rocket xx

 

Harry: I’m looking forward to tomorrow more now xx

 

Louis: me too darling, what you up to tonight? Xx

 

Harry: getting a takeaway with my family then watching some films  😊 what about you? Xx

 

Louis: ooh where from? I’m taking all my siblings alone to a family friends birthday party, my mums working overtime so she can’t join  😂 so it’s gonna be me looking after 6 little ones  😂 xx

 

Harry: from the Chinese Ichbon  😊 and hahah wow good luck with that one, it’ll likely be a handful  😂 though you seem like a great big brother xx

 

Louis: the place with the £20+ mains  😂 richy rich  😉 haha, Thanks Harry I do pride myself on that. It’ll be funny cause they’ll be hyper from birthday cake and sweeties xx

 

Harry: hey shush  😂 aww haha, is Niall not joining you? Xx

 

Louis: Nah he’s off out with Liam somewhere, surprised you didn’t know haha xx

 

Harry: oh ok, strange he didn’t mention it, oh well haha xx

 

Louis: So I should pop off baby, I’ll speak later xx

 

Harry: okay lou, speak soon xx

 

Harry then chucked his phone down and when he heard his sister walking around the house a few minutes later he shouted loudly for her. 

 

“Gemmmaaaa” Harry whined out. 

 

“Yessss?” She whined back, joking with him. 

 

“Come hereee” Harry shouted before he heard her swing open his bedroom door. 

 

“Let’s play the sims like old times” Harry smiled to her. 

 

She squealed and looked overjoyed. 

 

“Oh my god of course” she said running over to his iMac. She clicked his mouse a few times which illuminated his screen. He released he hadn’t locked his computer as it opened to the last thing he had open. 

 

“Hmm I didn’t even know you could get Instagram on browser” Gemma said looking at the Instagram page he had open. 

 

“Yep” Harry said grabbing for the mouse to try and close down the page. 

 

“Why you trying to close it so fast....ooooh!! Is it him?” Gemma squealed. 

 

“Yeh” Harry said, still trying to get the mouse but she was clinging on. 

 

“He’s hot...he looks kind and gentle but also mysterious and like a bad boy...it’s strange” she said with a laugh. 

 

“Tell me about it” Harry said sighing. 

 

“He’s very handsome” she said with a small smile before handing over the mouse. 

 

He quickly closed the tab and clicked the sims icon on his desktop. 

 

Him and Gemma played the sims for hours. They made a family, build a home, got them promoted and married and having a few babies. Gemma then proceeded to kill off one of the adults as he was annoying her. Strange girl. 

 

They were still playing at near to 7pm. Their mum came in then and sat down on Harry’s bed. She was scrolling on her phone and asking him and Gemma about how their day had been and talking about a big client she had at work. She then ordered their takeaway before they continued to chat about stuff until the food arrived. 

 

They spent the rest of their night eating lots of Chinese food and watching rom coms, which had them all in tears. After two films Harry, Gemma and his mum went and hung out in the kitchen. Harry played a throwback playlist on Spotify which had the three of them singing and dancing around the kitchen. His mum popped open a bottle of champagne and poured them all a glass, which turned into another bottle being opened and the three of them singing rather loudly to Come on Eileen. 

 

When it was coming up to 11:30pm his mum headed up to bed leaving him and his sister dancing around. She headed to change the song on Harry’s phone when a ringing came through the speaker.

 

Gemma giggles and swiped to answer the call, Louis voice suddenly booming loudly throughout the kitchen. 

 

“Hey baby” Louis said and Gemma mouthed a big awww to him. “My night was spent being used as a climbing frame to sugar crazed kids, wish it was you climbing me instead” Louis said darkly. 

 

Gemma squealed loudly and Harry grabbed to try turn off the speaker. 

 

“I’m so sorry Erm I’m Harry’s sister....I was on Harry’s phone choosing a song and thought I’d accept the call to wind him up” his sister blabbed. 

 

He thought Louis would go crazy but instead he just laughed loudly. 

 

Harry quickly grabbed the phone when the speaker was off as his sister headed upstairs. 

 

“I’m sorry louis” Harry said running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“It’s ok, any more of your relatives hear me say I want you all over me” Louis laughed. 

 

“Thankfully no” Harry chuckled. 

 

“I miss you” Louis said softly. “My mind is constantly on you” 

 

“Yeh same” Harry said sweetly. 

 

“Your voice is so pleasing to listen to, it’s so nice and deep” Louis cooed. 

 

Harry switched off all the lights and headed to his bedroom whilst replying “thank you, it has gotten pretty deep recently” Harry chuckled cutely. 

 

“Nice” Louis laughed. “So I’ll see you at 10 tomorrow morning, I need to head check all the kids are asleep so I’ll have to head” Louis added. 

 

“See you at 10, hope you have a nice sleep” Harry hummed. 

 

“Thank you baby. Goodnight” Louis cooed before hanging up the phone. 

 

Harry quickly stripped off and got into his bed, he fell asleep almost instantly. 

 

 

 

 

In the morning Harry awoke peacefully. No alarm blaring at him just a gradual awakening. When he checked his phone he realised itwas already 9:30. He only had 30 minutes till louis would be here. He saw a text from his mum saying that her and Gemma had already left for the day. 

 

Harry jumped in the shower and used extra shampoo and body wash so he smelt delicious. After towelling himself and his hair fully dry he walked over to his dresser. 

 

He pulled on a pair of short yellow shorts that clung tightly to his bum. He put on a pair of white Adidas socks and threw a bandana into his hair. He check himself out in the mirror. He knew Louis would love this look. 

 

Harry headed downstairs and paced around his lounge until he finally heard the buzzing sound of the gate. He quickly paced over and clicked open. He watched through the window as the gate slide open and Louis drove in in on his motorbike. Harry rushed and swung open the front door, Louis paced towards him, taking off his helmet as he did. As soon as louis was inside he slammed the front door shut, putting his helmet down and pushing Harry into the hallway. 

 

“Fucking hell Styles, you look so sexy” Louis growled as he pushed his body against Harry’s. 

 

He moved his hands and ranked them all over harry’s body as he moaned out. 

 

“So beautiful” Louis cooed as he reached around and grabbed Harrys bum. “Perfect baby”

 

“Thank you” Harry blushed, liking the way louis reacted to his choice in outfit. 

 

Louis quickly pulled his hands back and grabbed Harrys face softly. He pulled him in and gave him a passionate kiss. 

 

“Oh hi baby” he smiled up at Harry as he stroked his cheek.

 

"Hey Lou" Harry smiled.

 

Louis grabbed harry's legs, picking him up. He spun him around quickly making Harry squeal out. Louis pretended to loose his grip on harry making him scream before he tighten the grip again with a smirk. Louis carried him into the kitchen, giving Harry little pecks as he did. He then plopped Harry down onto a kitchen counter, so he was sitting a top one. Louis stood inbetween Harry's dangling legs.

 

"So, where's this hot tub soak I was promised" Louis smirked at him, as he grabbed Harry's thighs.

"We can go in now if you like" Harry laughed.

"Hmm maybe we should wait till lunch time when it'll be warmer" Louis laughed.

 

Harry checked him out properly now. He was wearing a pair of black adidas track pants and a loose yellow sweatshirt. He looked so cute and comfy.

"We're matching with our yellow" Harry laughed, he pointed to his little shorts.

 

"Yeh we are baby, your's are nicer though fuck. My favourite thing you've worn" Louis smirked.

 

"Really!" Harry beamed.

 

"Yes, beautiful" Louis smiled. "Now, what would you like to do first?"

 

"We could watch some more bake off? and cuddle?" Harry asked quietly.

 

"I'd love to, baby!" Louis smiled widely.

 

"You wanna watch it upstairs in my bed or in the lounge?" Harry asked as Louis rubbed his thighs.

 

"Your bed" Louis said quickly with a smirk.

Harry jumped off the counter and onto his feet, he took Louis' hand and lead him upstairs. Harry turned on the tv and set up the show as Louis took off his sweatshirt and lay down on the bed. Harry crawled into his bed and lay on his side, with his head rested on Louis' chest. 

 

 

 

They spent a few hours like that, Louis pressing soft kissing to Harry's head and Harry running his hands up and down Louis' stomach. He could stay like this forever.

 

Once it was nearly 12 Harry decided to pause the TV show. 

 

"Hot tub time?" Harry laughed out. 

"Yeh baby, I'll nip and get my swim shorts, left my bag downstairs" Louis smiled before heading out his room.

 

Harry went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of tight swim shorts. They were bright green and had little flamingos all over them. Harry pulled down his sweat shorts as Louis re-entered the room.

 

"Fuck Harry" Louis groaned, his eyes raking Harry's body. 

 

Harry smirked and laughed before grabbing the swim shorts and pulling them up and onto his hips, he tied a small bow with the drawstring. 

 

Louis pushed off his sweatpants and underwear, Harry tried not to stare too much, before he pulled on a pair of loose, swimming trunks. They were plain white and hugged his bum tightly but everywhere loosely. They looked good.

The pair headed out and jumped in quickly to the hot tub, harry turned on his waterproof speaker and played an Indie playlist. Louis lounged back against a headrest, he moaned out as the hot water soothed his body. Harry slid in beside him, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

Louis started singing along quietly to the song playing and Harry joined in, earning a grin from Louis as he did. The pair chit chatted for a while, Louis told him all about his childhood. His parents, his step dad, the struggles his mum has had to find appropriate work. He talked about his siblings one by one, described their personalities and what they do together. He talked so fondly of them all, it was lovely to hear. He spoke about how he started smoking, drinking and doing weed younger than he should have. He described how he was in a rough place and hung out with a bad crowd a lot, which exposed him to a lot probably too young. He opened up a lot about school, how he found it hard to go to and how he hated how stuck up most of the people were there, he then turned to Harry and said.

"I thought you would be like that, but you're not. I mean who would have thought two weeks we'd be here now cuddling together in your hot tub..." Louis laughed loudly.

 

"Tell me about it, I judged you too...I thought you were chavvy and mean but you're not at all" Harry smiled to him.

"I am a bit of a chav to be fair, I'm proud of it though" Louis laughed out, causing Harry to smiled and wrinkle up his nose.

 

"But this is so nice...just us...having time to talk about everything" harry smiled again.

 

"I know right...I love..it" Louis said with a grin.

 

 He then grabbed Harry's hips under the water and pulled him around and onto his lap, so he was facing Louis.

 

"Hey beautiful" Louis grinned,

 

"Hey" Harry said, wriggling on Louis' crotch as he got comfy.

 

"This is so nice, I'll be back over to use your hot tub again" Louis laughed.

 

"You're always welcome" Harry smiled.

 

"Thanks baby" Louis said pulling harry in tight against his chest.

 

Harry noticed the hickeys he formed the other day were still very visible on Louis' chest, he smirked.

 

Louis started to kiss him then, passionately attaching their lips. He moved his hands to Harry's bum as he did so, gripping at it. They kept kissing for a few minutes, the kiss getting more and more passionate. Harry rolled his hips back and forth a few times which caused Louis to moan into the kiss. 

 

Louis pulled off the kiss to throw his head back slightly as he groaned out at Harry's movements. Harry attached his lips to Louis' neck which caused Louis to moan more.

 

Harry was then being flipped over so he was sitting in the hot tub and Louis was leaning over him. Louis kissed his neck and chest then and his hands roamed all over Harry's body. Until he suddenly felt Louis grab at his dick over his swim shorts. Harry moaned out loudly then, the sensation causing him the buck up his hips to connect them more.

 

He then came to his senses "No...we can't here...my family use this...is gross" Harry made out as Louis kept stroking him.

 

"Okay then Styles, take me somewhere you want me to suck that dick" Louis moaned out.

 

Fucking fuck. Was Harry going to get to feel Louis' mouth on him for the first time? He fucking hoped so.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Harry watched as Louis quickly climbed out of the hot tub, Harry stood up to follow. Louis stuck out his hand, gesturing for Harry to hold it as he climbed out. His slippy feet still caused him to wobble slightly but Louis gripped tighter, which kept him from slipping over. 

 

"You want me to carry you?" Louis laughed at him.

 

"I'm capable of walking " Harry smirked.

 

“Sure, you were just slipping around there, suppose all your blood has rushed else where" Louis smirked, referencing the obvious bulge in Harry's shorts. 

 

"Shut it, I can't help it. You kiss me so good" Harry said playfully.

 

Harry kept a firm grip of Louis' hand and lead him inside. They went upstairs to Harry's bedroom, he opened the door widely before Louis pushed him to the middle of the bedroom. Louis moved his hands to Harry's hips and pulled off the soaking wet swim shorts. 

 

Harry stood there as he watched Louis do the same, pulling of his own shorts. He picked up both their pairs and put them in Harry's washing basket before grabbing a towel from the en-suite. Louis then tentatively patted Harry's body with the towel, drying of the water droplets of his body. He chucked the towel over Harry's head and shook it lightly, drying of the wet bottoms of harry's curls. Harry stayed still, liking the feeling of Louis taking care of him.

 

Louis moved the towel from Harry's hair and patted it down his own body. Harry watched in amazement as Louis' muscles moved and contracted as Louis dried himself off. After he was dry Louis chucked the towel on the radiator.

 

Harry felt Louis grab his hands and lead him over to his bed. Louis' hands pushed on his shoulders, harry followed the weight of them until he was sat on the edge of the bed, louis lightly pushed his chest so Harry was lying down.

 

He suddenly felt very exposed. He was lying here butt naked with louis hovering over his body. He had seen him naked before but this felt different, this felt intimate. Louis' body hovered over his own, his strong arms holding his weight above harry. 

  
"You are so beautiful" Louis said smiling down at him.

 

"You are too Lou" Harry cooed up at him.

 

 "Shush baby, this is all about you for now" Louis smiled, he moved one of his legs to push in between Harry's legs, separating them widely so he could kneel between them.

 

Louis leaned his face down to Harry's, he used one hand to hold his weight and another to softly stroke Harry's cheek. He then attached their lips, kissing him softly but passionately.

 

After a few minutes the kiss had gotten more intense but it was still soft and caring, it felt warm and safe. Louis' hand began to travel down Harry's body it grazed softly at his skin, he traced the lines of Harry's arm, his chest and down his abs before his hand landed on Harry's crotch area.  

 

Harry let out a small moan as he felt Louis' hand wrap around his dick. He squeezed gently which sent waves of pleasure through Harry. 

 

"Fuckkk" Harry groaned out.

 

"Yeh you like that?" Louis said with a smirk.

 

He then lowered himself so he was kissing down Harry's chest and his stomach before his head was hovering by Harry's crotch. He then moved off the bed so that he was kneeling on the floor, he then grabbed Harry's thighs and pulled them so that the lowers of his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. 

 

Harry looked down at the beautiful boy who was currently looking up at him with shining blue eyes.

 

"Now I dunno if I'll be any good at this but I really wanna try, I want it to feel special though" Louis smiled up at him.

 

"You will be great I'm sure Louis, don't worry if you want to stop or whatever at any point" harry said softly.

 

"I will baby don't worry" Louis said before he began to lower his head to Harry's dick. He grasped it with one hand and pumped it gently. He started to kiss at the head, starting off slowly.

 

The slight contact of Louis' mouth made Harry moan out loudly which made Louis smirk.

 

He slowly wrapped his lips around it, starting to bob his head up and down. Harry couldn't believe how good it felt. He looked down to see Louis' beautiful eyes looking seductively up at him with his lips wrapped around Harry's dick. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

 

"Fuck Louis, it feels good" harry said as he felt the feeling building already within him. Louis smirked around it, as he began to speed up as he got more comfortable. 

 

Louis moved his hands to grab at Harry's hip as he continued to move his mouth up and down. Before he popped off and said to Harry "this is fun" with a huge smirk before re-wrapping his lips around Harry.

 

Not even five minutes later Harry felt the familiar feeling building, he didn't know what to do as he wasn't sure what Louis was comfortable with.

 

"I'm...fuck...close, giving you warning to pull off if you don't want to...you know" Harry managed to get out, albeit it rather broken up words.

 

Louis simply nodded his head, giving his approval of the action, it was so hot to think about. It didn't take much longer before Harry felt himself at the edge, with a couple more sucks Harry was releasing. Louis swallowed like a pro, as if he'd done this thousands of times before.

 

Harry felt amazing, that was the fucking best thing he had ever experienced. Louis was amazing at that.

 

"Louis that was truly amazing, thank you so much" Harry smiled to him.

 

"You don't need to thank me baby, but I'm glad it felt good" Louis smiled, before climbing on the bed next to harry. 

 

He then cuddled onto Harry's chest and squeezed him tight.

 

"I know that was probably an overwhelming experience for you, so you can talk to me if you need to. But honestly that was amazing, YOU are amazing" Harry said firmly as he wrapped his arm around Louis' body. 

 

Louis simply smiled happily at Harry's compliments, nuzzling into Harry's chest closer.

 

Harry liked this. He liked holding Louis in his arms, making him feel safe. After a few moments of enjoying the cuddle Harry spoke. 

 

"You want me to return the favour?" Harry smirked.

 

"I could never deny that" Louis smirked rolling onto his back.

 

So Harry did just that.

 

 

 

**Louis POV:**

 

After Louis had finished the pair of them looked rather flushed. Their hair was messed up, pieces sticking up all over. Their lips swollen and dark. Cheeks flushed a bright pink.

 

"That was great" Louis smirked. "We make a good team ey" Louis laughed.

 

"Yeh we do" Harry said with a wide grin.

 

"I'm gonna need to go for a cig if that's okay? That was pretty intense" Louis laughed pecking a kiss to Harry's lips.

 

"Of course" Harry smiled.

 

Louis then jumped off the bed and decided to just quickly pull on his underwear, no one was in so it was fine. He then retrieved his cigarettes and lighter from his bag before he headed to Harry's bedroom door.

 

"I'll come down in a few" Harry said as Louis headed onto the landing.

 

Louis skipped down Harry's large staircase and headed to the kitchen. He unlocked then slide open Harry's sliding kitchen doors that led out to his back garden.

 

He stepped outside, the cold air making him wish he put on more clothes. Oh well, he was here now. He popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. He inhaled it deeply, liking the way in made him instantly feel a relief.  

 

Louis heard movement inside the house, it must have been Harry coming down. He took a couple more puffs as he turned around to look out onto Harry's garden, it was a lovely space. There was birds flying around everywhere and the hot tub bubbling away was a nice background sound. 

 

The next thing he knew he heard a loud yelp from behind him and a woman's voice angrily say. "Who the fuck are you?"

 

Louis whipped around to see a middle aged woman in a fancy suit stood in the doorway starring at him in shock. He couldn't speak, he just stood there frozen to the spot. He assumed this was Harry's mum. And this was how he was going to meet her just after he'd orgasmed, in just a pair of underwear and smoking.

 

"I asked who you are...why are you in my garden smoking in your underpants!" She said raising her voice.

 

He then heard a door open upstairs before Harry's happy voice sung out "Don't get angry but I've got on your sweatshirt, it suits me I think, you'll have to see" as he ran down the stairs "I think you'll find it cu- FUCK" Harry screamed loudly as he saw the scene in front of him.

 

"M-mum? Why are you back?" Harry asked nervously. 

 

"Harry explain to me RIGHT NOW why this boy is in my garden almost naked, covered in hickeys and you're running downstairs in his sweatshirt" His mum said, anger spreading over her face.

 

"I...erm...fell over outside...got covered in mud and stuff...so Harry was gonna...erm....wash my clothes. I needed a cigarette to calm down...and erm my sweatshirt was in my bag separately so erm it wasn't covered" Louis created the worst lie he could have probably came up with.

 

"I know for a fact that's a lie as why is Harry in his underwear too" His mum snapped.

  
"Listen mum, I'm sorry" Harry started.

 

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHO THIS BOY IS" His mum snapped worse.

 

"I'm called Louis" Louis said panicked.

 

"I didn't want this to be how you found out mum" Harry said beginning to sob. 

 

Louis panicked and quickly stumped out his cigarette and chucked into a bin. He rushed to Harry's side and rubbed a hand softly up and down Harry's back.

 

"I'm assuming you two...were erm...doing...stuff" His mum said awkwardly.

 

Louis gave her the smallest nod.

 

"Ok...fuck okay. Erm, Harry I want you to know that that is completely fine and normal and I have no problem with you liking guys" His mum said with a tiny soothing smile.

  
Harry stopped sobbing so hard then.

 

"But this is not okay! This is completely inappropriate. This man must be so much older than you Harry...this is not safe. And you know how I feel about smoking" His mum said sternly.

 

"We're the same age" Louis said quietly, still rubbing Harry's back.

 

"How come he has tattoos...Harry he must be lying about his age" His mum snapped out.

 

"He's not, he just got them done underage. Not that that is even important right now"  Harry made out between sobs.

 

"Harry did you cover him with those hickeys" His mum said looking disgusted. "please tell me you at least used protection"

 

"MUM! Stop making it worse for all of us" Harry cried out again. Louis wished the floor would open up and swallow them both.

 

"HARRY EXCUSE ME BUT I HAVE JUST BEEN BOMBARDED WITH...WHATEVER THIS IS" She said gesturing between the two boys. "NOW I NEED TO RUN OR I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY NEXT MEETING. HE WILL BE GONE WHEN I'M HOME AND WE WILL BE TALKING ABOUT THIS HARRY EDWARD STYLES." she practically screamed out before she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house.

 

She left the pair of boys standing their in shock and disbelief. What the fuck just happened.

 

Once Louis heard the front door slam shut he grabbed Harry properly, pulling him to a tight squeeze. He felt Harry sob uncontrollably against him. I was breaking Louis' heart to see this. He held him closer.

 

"Aw Harry" He whispered out, rubbing the boy's back sweetly. "I'm so sorry"

 

"It's not...your....f-fault" Harry said between loud sobs.

 

"I should have put more clothes on to come down" Louis said quietly.

 

"You weren't t-t-o kno-w-w" Harry said unable to stop crying. "I just can't...believe tha-t-s how my m-umm has found o-out I'm not straight" Harry was coughing and spluttering in-between loud cries. It was breaking Louis' heart. 

 

"Hey, it'll be okay baby" Louis squeezed Harry tightly, leading his wobbling body upstairs and into his room. Louis carefully placed Harry down on the bed. Louis lay beside him, pulling Harry to lie on his chest and cradled him close again. 

 

He didn't say a word and neither did Harry. He held the crying boy on his chest for at least 20 minutes, softly stroking his back and peppering light kisses on his head. 

 

After a little while longer Harry stopped crying. The boy calming down against his chest. He felt Harry wipe his tears from Louis' chest before lifting his head to look up at him. His face was puffy and his eyes bloodshot red.

 

"I'm sorry for crying so much, I couldn't stop" Harry said with a sad look on his face.

 

"Hey, you have no reason to be sorry" Louis said softly as he raised his hand to Harry's cheek and lightly stroking it. 

 

"Thank you for just holding me, for staying here..." Harry said with a small smile.

 

"Of course baby, we're in this together" Louis said leaning down to gently kiss Harry. 

 

"That's so sweet of you to say Louis" Harry smiled to him.

 

"It's true baby" Louis said kissing him again. 

 

"I hate to say it but you should probably leave soon. We don't want to risk you being here when my mum gets in" Harry said sadly.

 

"Yeh I think that's a good idea, can you text me after and let me know how it went" Louis asked.

 

"Yeh of course!" Harry said before sitting up properly, he started to move to take of Louis' jumper.

 

"Keep it for now...you look amazing in it...its sexy seeing you in my clothes too" Louis smirked and harry stopped taking it off, instead he hopped up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

 

Louis followed suit, quickly dressing himself before they headed downstairs and to the front door. Harry pulled him in for a cuddle, the pair kissed a few times before Louis grabbed his helmet and headed outside. He hopped on his bike and waved to Harry before he drove away.

 

**Harry's POV:**

 

Harry paced around for what felt like hours waiting for his mum to return. He tried to watch TV, tried to have a cup of tea and tried to scroll through his phone but nothing properly distracted him. He had constant butterflies in his stomach, knowing soon he'd have to face her.

After another hour of doing nothing he heard the front door unlock. He sat down awkwardly at the kitchen table, trying to look as natural as possible but failing. His mum walked into the room after a couple of moments. She didn't speak yet, instead she flung down her bag onto a nearby surface and slipped off her high boot heels. She took off her suit jacket before settling down opposite Harry at the table.

 

"I'm so sorry mum" Harry said, unable to look her in the eyes, instead he started to fiddle around with his hands.

 

"So am I...I'm sorry I got so mad" his mum said softly, he looked up at her to see her face filled with worry. "But we do have to talk about this, what I walked in on today was not okay Harry" 

 

"I know..." Harry replied.

 

"Like I said, I have absolutely no problem with you liking guys. I have a HUGE problem with you bringing him over here and doing the things you were so carelessly...letting him completely disregard you the way he likely has...letting him disregard MY property by smoking in MY garden. From the look of him he doesn't appear to be someone you should be hanging around with let alone doing the thing you are with him" His mum said with a frustrated and sad tone. 

 

"Mum that's not fair you don't know him" Harry said sighing.

 

"I don't need to, its not hard to spot he doesn't fit in here." His mum tutted.

 

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM" Harry repeated loudly.

 

"HARRY YOU DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, THIS IS MY HOUSE SO I DECIDE WHAT GOES ON UNDER MY ROOF" His mum shouted out. "So what even is he? Your boyfriend?"

"No..." Harry looked down.

 

"So I'm right, you're just letting him use you...I'm very disappointed Harry" His mum said shacking her head.

 

"Mum please stop...I'm sorry for what you had to see and I understand it was a huge shock but come on that's not fair" Harry said, feeling tears begin to form in his eyes.

 

"I will accept you however you are Harry, but I don't want you seeing him...I can tell he isn't a good option for you" His mum tutted.

 

Harry simply stood to his feet "Whatever" he blurted out before running upstairs, slamming his door behind him. He grabbed his phone and quickly clicked call on Louis' number.

 

The call was answered after a few rings.

 

"Hello who's this?" A quiet but annoying female voice boomed. It was her. Louis' girlfriend. He couldn't believe Louis was already with her. Just after he'd left Harry's.

 

Maybe his mum was right. Maybe Louis was bad for him.

 

Maybe Harry wasn't ever going to be enough for him. Maybe this girlfriend of his was the real deal and Harry was just his bit of fun on the side. His experiment. 

 

But Louis seemed to care for him more than just sexually. Or was Harry just trying to convince himself that was the case.

 

Harry's head was spinning, too many thoughts were flooding his brain. He decided he had to get out and get some fresh air. 

 

He grabbed his car keys off of his desk, though he chose to leave his phone here. Otherwise he would just want to constantly check it. So instead he left it on his desk.

 

Harry then pulled off Louis' jumper, he didn't want to wear it anymore. He raced downstairs, avoiding bumping into his mum and he stormed out the front door. He started his car before driving off and away. He headed towards Southport so he could go to visit the sea. The sea and beaches relaxed him better than anything else when he was having a crisis. 

 

He probably should let someone know as Southport is an hour drive away from his house. But he hadn't brought his phone so he couldn't. Oh well.

 

He put on the Fleetwood Mac album Rumours. He sung along to every word as he drove, already feeling the worry leave his body. He made it to the seaside in good time but it was already 6pm so the sun was already about to set. He strolled on the beach for a bit, took off his shoes and dipped his feet in the freezing cold sea which caused shivers throughout his body.

 

After putting back on his shoes and skimming stones for a bit he lay on the sand and watched the sky as the sun set. It was beautiful and bright pink that spread across the whole sky. Harry loved watching nature do its thing. It truly was magical. He was loving this, he felt calm and care free despite his horrible day. But even so as he looked at the sand beside him he wished Louis was lying next to him. 

 

Experiencing things like this were amazing but he knew they would be 100 times better with Louis was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry its been a while and that this chapter is short but I have had such a crazy week :( but now things have calmed down I'm excited to get back to writing. Hope this chapter was okay xxx


End file.
